Past's Player: Hráč minulosti
by Ginkaku Uneri
Summary: Překlad. Ocitnout se v roce 1942 bylo hrozné. Skončit ve Zmijozelu bylo ještě horší. A že ho Tom Riddle stalkoval? Harry proklínal svůj život. Non-slash.
1. Prolog

_Toto je překlad fanficu _**Past's Player**_ od autorky_ **The ****Fictionist**.

_Upozorňuji, že Tomovo jméno jsem nechal v originální podobě, protože...je to prostě lepší._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Prolog:

Harry se nikdy necítil tak naštvaně. Zuřivě mířil hůlkou na Dudleyho a musel se přemáhat, aby ho neproklel.

Žádné zprávy, ani ň! Byl rozčilený, unavený, zmatený a ublížený.

Nebyl to on, kdo bojoval s Voldemortem? Kdo viděl Cedrika _zemřít_? A všechno co mu Brumbál - a ještě hůř! - Ron a Hermiona dokázali nabídnout, byly bezcenné útržky nicotných informací, které se tvářily jako útěcha.

Zatnul zuby, a i když věděl, že to není moc správně, těšil ho strach v bratrancových očích. Trochu to pomáhalo ulevit jeho vlastní nespokojenosti.

„_Ukazuj tím někam jinam!_" zajíkl se Dudley, celý bledý a zpocený.

„ROZUMÍŠ MI?"

„DEJ TU VĚC PRYČ ODE -"

Najednou Dudley vydal podivný, třaslavý zvuk, jako by ho najednou ponořili do ledové vody.

Na zlomek vteřiny si Harry pomyslel, že nevědomky provedl nějaké kouzlo, pak si ale uvědomil nepříjemnou realitu. Oči se mu rozšířily děsem.

Hvězdy pohasly, všechny světla v okolí – zmizela. Vplížil se do něj hrůzně povědomý chlad a zatínal se do všech kostí v jeho těle.

Jeho schopnosti přece nestačily na to, aby zhasnul hvězdy.

Snažil se prohlédnout skrz tmu, zatímco Dudley mu prosebně fňukal do ucha. Něco mu roztržitě odpověděl a dál zkoumal, co nebezpečného se k nim blížilo.

Nebylo to možné...a přece, rozeznal by tenhle pocit kdekoli, protože ho stále strašil.

_Mozkomorové._

Uslyšel je dřív než uviděl, jejich dech chrastil jako by to byla sama Smrt.

Hádal se s tou tučnou velrybou a byl čímdál rozčilenější, když vtom ho s hlasitým prásknutím zasáhla do hlavy rána pěstí. Nohy se mu odlepily od země a před očima se mu rozprskla bílá světla.

„Dudley, ty idiote!"zaječel a oči se mu zalily bolestí, zatímco se snažil vyškrábat na kolena, horečně šátrajíc po hůlce. Slyšel jak se Dudley, to hlupácké nemehlo, potácí pryč. „DUDLEY, VRAŤ SE! BĚŽÍŠ PŘÍMO K NIM!" zařval.

Ozval se strašlivý kňučivý výkřik a Dudleyho kroky utichly. Křičel na svého bratrance, aby držel zavřenou pusu, a přál si, aby kvůli tomu varování nemusel otvírat svou vlastní. Ale cítil, že je to jeho povinnost...že musí. Znovu zoufale zašátral po hůlce. „Kde je – hůlka – no tak – _lumos_!"

Vyslovil zaklínadlo automaticky, protože zoufale potřeboval světloa špička jeho hůlky při tom jako zázrakem vzplanula. Hned hůlku popadl a vymrštil se na nohy, pak se otočil, a ztuhl.

Mozkomor byl přímo za ním, a v další vteřině se jeho zahnívající ruka ocitla na Harryho krku.

„_Expecto Patronum_!"

Z hůlky vyšel jen stříbřitý obláček a jeho mysl byla zavalena vzpomínkami.

Vzpomínkami na výprasky od Dudleyho party, na hřbitovy a na tmavovlasé chlapce...cože?

A pak, když se rty toho tvora dotkly těch jeho, se propadl do temnoty.

* * *

Temnota se rozplynula o moment později a Harry si pomyslel, že jestli takhle vypadá ztráta duše, nebylo to tak hrozné.

Kolem něho se míhaly barevné šmouhy a potom – potom sebou se strašným zaduněním praštil na něco tvrdého, naprosto dezorientovaný. Au.

Kolem sebe slyšel jekot, znepokojené výkřiky...magie...cítil vibrace kouzel. Otevřel oči a šilhal kolem sebe, celý rozbolavělý.

Najednou se cítil vyčerpaně.

Všude kolem zavládla panika, při které se mu sevřely útroby.

Co se stalo? Kde byl? B-Bradavice? Přemístil se nějak do Bradavic? Jenže tady probíhala normální hodina lektvarů...cože?

„Někdo běžte a přiveďte ředitele a ošetřovatelku."

Jeden hlas prořízl ovzduší hrůzy, jasný, autoritativní hlas, který mu byl odněkud povědomý. Otočil hlavu a všiml si, že ta osoba stála velmi blízko...opravdu blízko. Přistál snad na někom?

Stůl byl zcela určitě rozlomený...měl štěstí, že nepřistál v kotlíku!

Měl by se omluvit. Otočil se...a ztuhl.

Ne.

Tohle byl nějaký zvrhlý vtip. Musel být. Prostě musel být.

Ta postava se k němu teď také otočila. Měla chladné, inteligentní fialové oči, které jako by se mu propalovaly přímo do duše.

„_Tom Riddle_?" otázal se Harry zuřivě.

Viděl, že ten druhý na něj zaměřil pozornost, tentokrát mnohem intenzivněji. Cítil jak mu ruka hrubě sevřela bradu, a...

Ponořil se zpátky do tmy.

* * *

Tom Riddle se nudil.

Byl to asi týden, co začal svůj pátý ročník, a ačkoli byl potěšen, že se vrátil zpátky do Bradavic a k magii, _nudil se._

Učivo pro něj bylo směšně lehké a byl si jistý že většinu z osnov zvládl už ve svém třetím ročníku. Ano, ovšem, bylo to lepší než být mezi těmi špinavými mudly, jejich bombami a jejich válkou. Mírně přivřel oči a potlačil zachvění.

Samozřejmě, kouzelný svět měl svou vlastní válku – s Grindelwaldem, ale válka hůlek a moci byla o tolik impozantnější a víc na úrovni než ohně, exploze a hnus v ulicích Londýna.

Ucítil, jak se Lestrange, ten ubohý kretén, snaží zachytit jeho pohled, ale ignoroval to. Všichni ho obskakovali – v současnosti je měl tak pod palcem, že už to nebyla žádná výzva, udržet svoje království hladce v pochodu.

Ale pořád byli dost zábavní na to, aby si s nimi čas od času pohrál, aby viděl kolik jim toho může vzít a jak dlouho je může vodit za nos, než si toho všimnou. A pak, když jim to došlo, chtěl vidět, jestli může zajít ještě dál, jestli dokáže aby uvěřili že jsou všechno...předtím než je odhodil, poněvadž byli jen odpad.

Och, bylo to nádherné, sledovat jak se rvou a hašteří, dělají čímdál zoufalejší věci jen aby si uloupili jeho pohled, nebo laskavé slovo z jeho rtů.

Přidal do lektvaru kýchavici a zamíchal ho. Ignoroval Křiklanův obdivný pohled, kterým přeskakoval od něho k Princovi.

Další 'Vynikající', samozřejmě. Nikdy nedostal nic jiného, nedovolil to sám sobě. Nic se nemohlo pokazit-

Ozval se strašný třesk a ze vzduchu spadlo tělo, vypadalo to jako by se vynořilo odnikud. Přistálo na jeho malém stole, vlastně téměř na jeho klíně, kdyby byl neuhnul z cesty.

Na moment byl dezorientovaný a zmatený, všechno před ním bylo v troskách.

Pak nastal chaos.

Lidi začali vřískat, vyloženě nemožní a ubozí.

Byl to jen _kluk_.

Popravdě, ten chlapec, co spadl od stropu, byl dost zvláštní, ale přesto nemuseli tak otravně ječet.

Černé vlasy, rovnější než jeho, ale ve stejném odstínu, opálená kůže, malá postava..._strašné_ oblečení, brýle, a, jaká divná jizva? Vypadala jako blesk. Mírně to vzbudilo jeho zájem.

Tak či onak, bylo to něco nového, něco s čím si ještě nehrál. Podivnému chlapci uniklo ze rtů bolestné zaúpění. Pak otevřel oči a úkosem se rozhlížel po místnosti.

Byly to ohromující oči. Smaragdové, měly barvu smrtící kletby. Jinak by vypadal relativně obyčejně. Pohledný byl dost, to ano...ne že by se o to Tom zvlášť staral, ale jedna z dívek začala něco šeptat s nechutným vzrušením.

Prokristapána, to budou všichni jen civět jako idioti? Ovšem, bylo od něj pošetilé si myslet, že by se dokázali povznést nad svou úroveň tuposti a nechali si narůst mozek.

„Někdo běžte a přiveďte ředitele a ošetřovatelku." přikázal stručně a potlačil povzdech. Snažil se do svého tónu vložit trochu starostlivosti, pro správný dojem.

Zněl jako vzorný student. Perfektní.

Ty oči se okamžitě obrátily k němu, pravděpodobně protože byl jediná osoba v místnosti, která neječela. Jejich pohledy se setkaly, a ty oči se rozšířily.

Zelené oči. Živoucí oči. Zmatené oči. _Vzdorovité oči_.

„_Tom Riddle?" _zeptal se chlapec nevěřícně, téměř bojácně, a zcela určitě nenávistně.

Než se dokázal ovládnout, vyvalil rovněž oči.

Tenhle kluk ho znal? On ho přece neznal – ne?

Jeho myslí prolétlo milión otázek a velké množství velmi neuspokojivých odpovědí.

Instinktivně se nahnul dopředu a chytil chlapce za bradu, prsty přejel po jemné kůži. Zpevnil sevření, když se od něj chlapec snažil odtáhnout.

Potom zamlžila chlapcovy oči bolest, překryla jas...omdlel.

Pocítil na okamžik zklamání, než se vzpamatoval a nabídl se, že dopraví nečekanou návštěvu na ošetřovnu, kde se jistě setkají s Dippetem.

Skryl úšklebek.

Zdálo se, že věci právě začaly být zajímavé.


	2. Kapitola jedna

Kapitola první:

Harry tomu nemohl uvěřit. Fakt tomu nemohl uvěřit.

Jak přesně _velká_ byla jeho smůla? Nebyl blbý, takže mu došlo, že něco je špatně už ve chvíli kdy spatřil Riddla. Potvrdilo se mu to, když ho začal vyslýchat Armando Dippet a _ryšavý_ Brumbál ohledně toho, kde se tu vzal a jestli je zvěd Pána zla Grindelwalda.

Když viděl Brumbálovy důvěrně známé modré oči, skoro podlehl touze říct mu všechno.

Pak se v něm zdvihla nechuť. Jistě, _tenhle_ Brumbál ho nenechal celé léto bez ždibce informací, ale _nechá! _Nakonec jim řekl, že přicestoval časem (přičemž opatrně souhlasil, že to může potvrdit i pod lektvarem pravdy, Veritasérem) ale odmítl prozradit víc.

Dippet byl sice zklamaný, ale dal za pravdu svému nástupci, že je nebezpečné zasahovat do běhu času a dál nenaléhal.

Nyní byl Harrison Evans, dříve vzdělávaný doma – tvrzení, že je z jiné kouzelnické školy by nadlouho neprošlo, protože neměl žádné kontakty, ani o těch školách nic nevěděl – že nyní osiřel kvůli válce, a proto ho poslali do Bradavic.

Kolem se zjevně dělo dost masakrů, takže to nebylo nijak absurdní, neuvěřitelné tvrzení. Fakt, že se objevil ze vzduchu během hodiny lektvarů, vysvětlili tím, že selhalo přenášedlo.

Ale nyní se musel soustředit na jinou nesnáz: zařazení.

„- Salazar by mě spálil, kdybych tě nechal uniknout jeho koleji podruhé," protestoval Moudrý klobouk, přičemž provedl něco, co by se u živějšího objektu dalo popsat jako zachvění. Bylo to nepřirozené, cítit to na hlavě.

„Salazar už je dávno mrtvý!" vyštěkl v duchu. „No tak, pošli mě do Nebelvíru jako předtím! Prosím, prostě mě tam pošli znova."

„Do Zmijozelu by ses hodil," naléhal klobouk.

„Ve Zmijozelu je Tom Riddle! Přísahám, že mu do konce měsíce utrhnu hlavu, jestli s ním budu muset mít co do činění. Je to zlej-"

„No, možná jsi tady, abys to změnil," zamumlal.

„Cože?" zeptal se nevěřícně. „Hele. Prosím, prostě-"

„ZMIJOZEL!"

Přívětivý Dippet mu sundal klobouk z hlavy než to mohl dál komentovat. Srdce mu pokleslo.

Ne. Ne. Ne. Tohle bylo čímdál horší! Byl had! Špinavý, prašivý zmijozel – nemohl tomu uvěřit. Jasně, nebylo to poprvé co ho chtěl klobouk zařadit do Zmijozelu, ale určitě viděl jak perfektně by sedl do Nebelvíru. Vůbec ho nezajímal Harryho názor? Bylo mu blbě.

Tohle byla noční můra.

Pobyl na ošetřovně pár dní, zatímco se ho vyptali a zařídili jeho novou identitu. Odůvodnili to tím, že přistání v lektvaru způsobilo nějaké zdravotní problémy.

„Tak je to tedy vyřízeno," řekl ředitel vesele. Příliš vesele. „Měl bych někoho poslat pro Toma..." Dippet se k němu otočil a laskavě se usmíval. „Tom Riddle," řekl na vysvětlenou. „Je to prefekt, bystrý chlapec. A zmijozel, zrovna jako ty."

Jako on...ha! Nikdy nebude jako Tom Riddle, stejně jako nikdy nebude pravý zmijozel. Nikdy.

„Bude ti dělat průvodce asi tak první dva týdny, pomůže ti to tady poznat."

Harry vyvalil oči a téměř vyprskl.

„Já-_cože_?" Tohle už nebylo ani legrační. „To je v pořádku!" skoro vyjekl. „Já už to tady znám -"

„Kdoví kolik se toho mohlo změnit?" odmítl ho Dippet, zřejmě už znuděný Harrym i tím co říkal.

„Ano, prostě tu počkej, chlapče, pan Riddle tu bude za moment. On ti vypomůže."

Skoro se obrátil o pomoc k Brumbálovi, ale ten starej...ehm, ten muž ho už odložil coby vyřešený případ. Typické. Ne, vůbec nebyl zahořklý.

Proběhla jím panika, vztek a nenávist. Nebyl _v žádném případě_ připraven setkat se tváří v tvář s mladým Pánem zla. Při té myšlence zaťal pěsti.

Dotyčný vstoupil na ošetřovnu, příliš brzo.

Harry se přistihl, že proti své vůli toho druhého neskrytě pozoruje. Vypadal téměř přesně jako v Komnatě, vysoký, pohledný a tmavovlasý. Až na to, že teď v reálu vypadal výrazněji. Jeho držení těla prakticky vyzařovalo moc a nadřazenost.

Harry ho nesnášel na pohled.

„Ty musíš být náš nový student," pozdravil Riddle a natáhl ruku. „Tom Riddle."

„Harrison Evans" odpověděl tak neutrálně jak jen mohl. Potřásli si rukama. Raději se přinutil nemyslet na ironii výrazu „podat ruku ďáblovi". Potom opustili ošetřovnu.

Harry cítil, jak mu svaly tuhnou napětím. Jako by se celý svět rozhoupal. Tohle bylo tak _bizarní_.

„Koukni," ozval se o pár chodeb dál a snažil se přátelsky pokrčit rameny. „Opravdu mě tady nemusíš provádět, najdu si cestu sám – zvládají to i první ročníky, že?"

Čekal, že Riddle skočí po příležitosti. Spletl se.

„To není problém, Harrisone," střelil po něm škádlivým, a kdo ví proč i trochu nebezpečným úsměvem. „Alespoň mám čas vyzpovídat našeho nového hada."

Harry ze sebe vynutil smích, naznačujíc že sám o sobě nemá valné mínění.

„Nejsem nikdo zajímavý. To by bylo plýtvání tvým časem."

„Legrační," zamumlal Riddle sametově. „Jen ti zajímaví tohle říkají."

Harry s nehybným obličejem tiše zuřil. Parchant.

„Och?" otázal se upjatě.

„Ti, kteří nemají co skrývat, rádi předstírají, že mají," vysvětloval Riddle nedbale. „Ti, kteří mají tajemství," fialové oči se mu ze strany zabodly do obličeje jako dýky. „Skrývají."

„A ty myslíš, že já mám co skrývat?" odvětil Harry nenuceně, jako by to bylo něco směšného, a odvrátil se od něj. Riddle se zasmál melodickým smíchem, který zněl příliš dokonale na to, aby byl skutečný.

Zřejmě nebyl; všechno na tomhle teenagerovi byla lež, sestrojená k tomu aby polapila svou kořist.

„Nevím," odpověděl Riddle, „ale mám rád dobré záhady... Tohle je Velké schodiště. Dovede tě na jakékoli místo na hradě, kam zrovna potřebuješ jít, kromě sklepení. Takže, jaktože jsi přijel do Bradavic?"

Harry se snažil působit přesvědčivě, tak sklonil hlavu – což mělo tu výhodu, že mohl skrýt svůj výraz.

„Můj...to válka..." Fialové oči se mu vpalovaly do kůže. „Totiž, je pryč. Můj domov je pryč...já...já bych o tom radši nemluvil, jestli ti to nevadí?"

„Samozřejmě že ne," řekl Zmijozelův dědic jemně, vztáhl ruku a stiskl mu rameno.

Než se Harry stačil ovládnout, škubl sebou, protože to nečekal a vrátilo ho to zpátky na zem. Od Riddla mu to vysloužilo mírné naklonění hlavy. Póza: soucitná. Oči: tvrdé jako diamanty.

Ruka poklesla a jakoby váhavě mu přejela po paži, ale ty _oči_...v těch očích byla výzva. Cítil se totálně znervózněný, ale těžko to mohl dávat za vinu tomu druhému, protože ten technicky vzato nedělal nic špatného.

Někdo jiný by snad propadl tomu charismatu, předstíranému soucitu...ale on znal pravdu. Tom Riddle byl čiré zlo.

Ta zatracené exkurze pokračovala.

* * *

Tom vždycky pokládal provádění studentů za nudné a nesmyslné, ale tentokrát prozkoumával něco jiného naž hrad.

Ten kluk byl...nebyl si úplně jistý, co si o něm má myslet.

Na jednu stranu působil úplně obyčejně, průměrně, nijak zvlášť inteligentně, byl sice důvtipný, ale celkově...nic mimořádného.

Na druhou stranu...ten kluk ho _znal, _a ačkoli ve slovní přestřelce byl neobratný, byl tam potenciál. Pak to držení těla. Harrisona od něj něco doslova táhlo, svaly měl napjaté, neustále v póze 'bojuj nebo uteč'. Před ním.

Byl poutavý. Tajemný. _Vzdorovitý._

A to jak sebou při jeho dotyku škubl, když přitom většina lidí nechutně tíhne k jakékoli fyzické útěše...že by zneužívání? On sám neměl naprosto zájem o tenhle druh lidského kontaktu, považoval to za odporné, ale to škubnutí bylo úchvatné.

Potřeboval se dozvědět víc.

Samozřejmě, pravděpodobně by to k ničemu nebylo, ale prostě by bylo zábavné srazit tak zjevně nezávislého (protože raději chtěl spoléhat na sebe, než aby absolvoval exkurzi) ducha do něčeho poddajného a poslušného.

Krotit ty divoké bylo vždycky nejnádhernější.

Konečně skončili u zmijozelské společenské místnosti, a, jak si všiml, to bylo poprvé, co ten druhý projevil ve svém pohybu po Bradavicích váhavost. Zvláštní.

Jeho následovníci při jeho příchodu okamžitě vzhlédli a snažili se přečíst jeho náladu...než jejich oči sklouzly k Evansovi, který stál vedle něj.

Letmo na chlapce pohlédl, sledoval strnulost jeho rysů a neúspěšně skrývaný oheň v jeho pohledu. Zajímavé.

„Poslouchejte všichni," oznámil. „tohle je Harrison Evans."

„Harrisone-" koukl na něj a všiml si, že vypadá...jako by na to jméno ani nebyl zvyklý. „_Harry_," zkusil, a ten pohled barvy smrtící kletby k němu vystřelil s něčím podobným šoku a poplašením. Jackpot.

„Tohle je Cygnus Lestrange."

Sledoval, jak se vzájemně změřili, potom Lestrange tvrdě stiskl chlapcovy prsty, aby demonstroval svou převahu. Stiskl je tak tvrdě, až se Tom mírně divil, že Harry nedal najevo žádný náznak toho, že cítí bolest.

Vypadalo to, že skrývaní emocí mu šlo dost těžko (ledaže by emoce, které projevoval, byly fingované? Ale ne, to by věděl, on sám zvládl masky tak perfektně, že by si z toho mohl udělat živobytí), ale zjevně uměl dobře schovávat bolest. Fascinující.

A přitom, chlapcův stisk byl ochablý, submisivní a povolný. Jako dva lidi v jednom těle.

„Abraxas Malfoy," ukázal na blonďáka, ale pozornost při tom soustředil na nového kluka. Záblesk něčeho...ne úplně rozpoznání, zmizelo to ve vteřině.

„Těší mě."

„I mě," odpověděl Evans krátce.

„Zevi Prince."

Překvapení. Zneklidnění.

„Rád tě poznávám...Harrison, je to tak?"

Chlapec se v odpověď usmál, trochu odměřeně. Cítil, jak se všichni navzájem odhadují.

„A Alphard Black."

Tentokrát něco úplně jiného, dobře tu emoci nerozeznal, tohle se mu tedy skrýt povedlo. Později si úsudky přebere.

Chvíli vedli zdvořilostní konverzaci a téměř viditelně cítil, jak ten druhý vře.

Harrison seděl na židli jak na bidle, ostatní zmijozelové kolem něj kroužili jako supi a dělali si názory.

Nováček nedělal moc dobrý dojem. Nevěděl, jestli to bylo schválně nebo ne. Nesnášel to, něco nevědět.

Evansovy oči těkaly po pokoji a zastavily se na něm, jako by nevěděl, co tam má co dělat, odměřený a naštvaný. Jejich pohledy na sobě ulpěly.

_Chceš si hrát, nováčku?_

* * *

Tu noc ležel Harry vzhůru, mysl rozvířenou a v panice.

Začínal si uvědomovat situaci, a bylo to strašné. Nemohl tomu uvěřit, bylo to hrozné. Stálo ho všechny síly, aby nezavraždil všechny lidi v místnosti, především Toma magora Riddla.

Neodvažoval se usnout, na to příliš nedůvěřoval všem v ložnici. Přitom ale doufal, že když zavře oči, probudí se zpátky v současnosti. Třeba i v aleji s mozkomory, kdekoli, jen ne tady.

Zatímco tu bude, bude nenápadný a najde cestu zpátky domů, pak může pokračovat ve válce...jestli se mu to povede, nikdo si ho ani nezapamatuje.

Zíral na kamenný strop a smaragdové závěsy kolem něj povlávaly. Chtěl Nebelvír. Chtěl být v Nebelvíru s milými, statečnými lidmi, s lidmi, ze kterých nevyrostou masoví vrazi. Otřásl se.

Ze všeho nejhorší na tom bylo, že ten druhý mu věnoval takovou pozornost, to jeho intenzivní zkoumání, které odhalovalo na jeho vkus příliš mnoho.

Potřeboval najít způsob, jak se toho zbavit, udělat ze sebe něco nudného, tupého, a zůstat v pozadí. Riddle zmínil, že jen ti, kdo nemají co schovávat, se vychloubají, takže možná...kdyby se choval jako by chtěl na Riddla zapůsobit, znudil by se a nechal by ho na pokoji?

Jenže, nebyl si jistý, že by na to měl žaludek. Chovat se jak patolízal. Ale stejně to musel zkusit, ne? Možná by mohl najít kompromis...nevěděl. Prostě nevěděl.

Oči se mu zavřely. Snažil se je udržet otevřené.

Neodvažoval se spát...neodvažoval...

Usnul.

Když se probudil, křičel.

* * *

Když se pokojem rozlehl křik, Tom prudce otevřel oči a okamžitě popadl hůlku.

„U Salazarových-" začal klít Alphard, s vlasy rozcuchanými, a protíral si oči.

„Co je to?" vyštěkl Abraxas, vzteklý, že byl vytržen ze svého zkrášlovacího spánku. Tom pomalu otočil hlavu k Evansově posteli. Noční můry. Evans měl noční můry. Divnější a divnější.

„Nemůžem mu prostě dát roubík aby sklapnul!" zasyčel Cygnus, zírající stejným směrem jako on.

Zlehka se nad tím návrhem ušklíbl a přemítal , jak by Evans asi reagoval, kdyby se probral s roubíkem, přidržovaný k posteli.

Zpanikařil by, velmi pravděpodobně. Předvídatelné. Takže blbost.

Protočil oči a máchl rukou, aby zjednal ticho. Bolela ho z nich hlava. Idioti.

Překročil k Harrisonově posteli, vytáhl hůlku a prudce s ní švihl. Ze špičky vytryskla ledová voda a okamžitě Harryho probudila. V té samé vteřině se Harry stihl posadit, chytit svou hůlku a připravit se k boji. Namířil hůlku přímo na něj a už už otvíral pusu aby vyslovil zaklínadlo, když se Tom instinktivně vymrštil dopředu a strhl mu zápěstí k matraci.

Oči měl zastřené, ještě nebyl ve skutečném světě.

„Jdi ode mě ty-"

Čirost. Jas. Únava. Jako by ho něco pronásledovalo.

Zápěstí ochabla, jinak ale napětí trvalo.

Ta zelená barva zírala přímo na něj, zarputile, _zranitelně._

„-Tome."

Tome, ne Riddle.

O vteřinu později chlapec ucukl a maska mu tvrdla na obličeji jako usychající malba. Díval se po pokoji a v jeho rysech bylo zřetelně znát zahanbení. Díval se všude, jen ne na něj. Odmítnutí. Nikdy předtím ho nikdo neodmítl, nikdo si to nedovolil, a to i v době kdy byl jen zmijozelský šmejd.

Teď byl Pán Zmijozelu a lidi ho zcela samozřejmě neodmítali.

A tenhle _cizinec_ to jen tak ledabyle udělal.

„Ehm, sorry," Harry se rozpačitě poškrábal na hlavě. „Já...bože to je trapný, ehm. Příště si kolem umístím umlčující kouzla, já-"

Všichni civěli na ně dva; Cygnus zúžil oči do štěrbin, Abraxas koukal pozorně a vychytrale. Zevi naklonil hlavu a zkoumal je s něčím, co nebezpečně připomínalo zvědavost. Alphard vypadal rozladěně, napůl ve spánku.

Nakonec se všichni otočili a temně mumlali, žehrajíc , zda je tohle do budoucna čeká. Harry se od něj odtáhl, stále se na něj nedíval a třásl se kvůli té studené sprše.

„Omluv mě," zamumlal a odešel do koupelny.

Tom se vrátil ke své posteli, přičemž ignoroval Lestrangeovy zmatené, žárlivé oči.

Koukl na dveře.

_Tohle by mohla být zábava._


	3. Kapitola dvě

Kapitola druhá:

Když se to ráno Harry probudil, tiše si přál, opět, aby to všechno byl jen sen.

Nebyl.

Slyšel jak se kolem něj zmijozelové připravují a oblékají. Chvíli ležel nehybně se zavřenýma očima a přál si, aby je tak mohl nechat navždy a nemusel se postavit tváří v tvář svému novému světu.

Od té chvíle, co se v noci probudil, se téměř nevyspal. Přesto, ležet na posteli se zavřenýma očima bylo ještě nepříjemnější – cítil se až moc zranitelně. Neochotně vystrčil nohy zpod pokrývky a doufal, že jeho němý pohled stačí, aby odradil ty supy, alespoň teď po ránu.

Abraxas Malfoy po něm střelil pohledem, napůl opovržlivě, napůl uvážlivě.

„Jsou tvoje vlasy takový normálně? Vypadáš jako by tě posadili na elektrický křeslo."

„Jsou tvoje vlasy takový normálně?" vypálil na oplátku. „Nebo zkrátka trávíš fintěním víc času než pávi?"

Civěli na něj. V duchu zaklel. Tohle byl opravdu skvělý začátek jeho Nepřitahuj-na-sebe-pozornost plánu, že? Bylo to tak k vzteku, být tady uvězněný.

„Mám za to, že nemáš zrovna rád rána, Evansi," konstatoval Prince suše.

Harry rychle usoudil, že Zevi Prince musí být nějak příbuzný se Snapem; vypadal stejně, co se týkalo postavy a vzhledu, kromě hákovitého nosu, a jeho vlasy nebyly mastné. Harry ale viděl, že má na prstech skvrny od lektvarů. Také měli stejný způsob vystupování, mluvy, a stejný hlas.

Poznal je všechny minulý večer a nebyl si jistý, jestli byli takoví jak očekával nebo ne. Tak jako tak, bylo jasné, že všichni se podřizovali Riddlovi, tomu debílkovi.

„Mu to nevyčítej," zabručel Alphard Black, potlačujíc zívnutí."Kdo by měl?"Alphardova podoba se Siriusem ho bolela, bylo to jak výsměch.

„Tom," odpověděl okamžitě Lestrange.

Harry chtěl do něčeho praštit, když zaslechl to jméno, a otočil se na druhou stranu, aby omezil kontakt s nimi na minimum. Nezdálo se, že by se o to starali.

„Tom totiž, on trpí nespavostí, a já mu někdy dělám společnost," pokračoval Cygnus, jako by to Harryho mělo zajímat.

„To my všichni," řekl Malfoy trochu popudlivě a zavrtěl hlavou. „Já nevím, podle mě si Tom vystačí dost dobře sám."

Zase, proč si mysleli, že ho to _zajímá?_

„Jo," zamumlal, protáhl se kolem nich a zamířil do společenské místnosti, aby jim unikl.

Místnost přetékala zástupy zmijozelů, kteří mířili do Velké síně na snídani, všichni ve svých úpravných uniformách, hůlky v pouzdrech. Harry si okamžitě nenuceně uvolnil kravatu, protože si nemohl pomoct – tím líp, alespoň o něj zmijozelové ztratí zájem.

Určitě se nebudou chtít zahazovat s nějakým šupákem, doufal. Některé tváře mu byly povědomé z budoucnosti, jiné ne.

Zapřísáhl se, že příští ráno vyrazí na snídani naopak brzy, místo aby vyčkával a předstíral spánek, jako by to byl udělal s Ronem a Hermionou. Při těch jménech ho zabolelo u srdce.

Tak strašně mu chyběli. Byli by zděšeni jeho novým hadím postavením? Ron by byl, bezpochyby. Hermiona...Hermiona by věděla, jak si s tímhle vším poradit mnohem líp, než věděl on.

V centru toho všeho dlel Riddle jako král na trůně.

Četl nějakou robustní, temně vyhlížející knihu...bylo to vůbec v angličtině? Ohnul hlavu, aby si přečetl název, jenže ty fialové oči se k němu zvedly. Rychle uhnul pohledem a přešel společenskou místnost. Doufal, že najde cestu ze sklepení.

V příští vteřině s ním srovnal krok Zmijozelův dědic.

„Harry," pozdravil Riddle.

Vytáčelo ho, že už mu říkal takhle – všichni ostatní ho ještě oslovovali 'Harrisone' nebo 'Evansi'. Musel se pořád upamatovávat, že takhle říkají jemu. Harry přimhouřil oči, jako by se snažil na něco rozpomenout.

„Jo...Tom, že jo? Tom Riddle?"

Jestli to prefekta rozčílilo, nedal to najevo, jen vypadal hrozivě pobaveně.

„Máš zlatou hvězdičku, nováčku," odpověděl s úsměškem. Harry zatnul zuby. Naštvalo ho vědomí, že kdyby přesně nevěděl, kdo a co tahle zrůda přestrojená za teenagera opravdu je, propadnul by mu jako všichni ostatní.

„Ty nepočkáš na svoje přátele?" zeptal se, snažíc se aby jeho hlas zněl starostlivě a zmateně, zatímco Riddle s ním pokračoval chodbou. Jako kdyby ten parchant vůbec měl přátele, pravděpodobně měl jen stupidní patolízalský přívržence!

Tak jako tak, bylo načase, aby se začal zneviditelňovat...nebo, aby si alespoň našel nějaké místo, kde by mohl trénovat. Jestli tady bude muset zůstat, může tu dobu využít ke studiu a procvičování magie, aby mohl být ve válce ku pomoci, až se vrátí.

Brumbál už by pak před ním nemusel nic skrývat, ne?

„A nechat kamaráda hada na holičkách? Nemůžeme dopustit, aby ses první den ztratil, ne?" odpověděl Riddle bez zaváhání.

Usmíval se, ale ty oči se zase soustředily na jeho tvář. Harry ze sebe vynutil další zasmání a pokrčil rameny.

„Jsem dojat, ale není to třeba, tipuju že dokážu najít síň. Nechtěl bych tě zdržovat," zkusil.

„Nesmysl," odmítl to ten druhý. „Věř mi, Harry, _nic _mě neodradí od toho, abych dostal, co chci, nebo abych si dělal, co chci."

Jen mu to tak připadalo, nebo to opravdu znělo zlověstně? Jak vůbec Riddle zvládal udržet o sobě obraz vzorného studenta? Zcela jasně to byl Pán zla na vzestupu.

„Mám radši 'Harrisone',"řekl příkře. Riddle naklonil hlavu.

„Legrační. Protože někdy to vypadá, že to ani nepoznáváš coby své vlastní jméno."

Nato sebou Harry skoro trhnul...jak moc geniální Riddle vlastně byl, když o něm lidi prohlašovali, že byl geniální? Jako, geniální jako Hermiona, nebo geniální jako Brumbál? Jak si toho proboha všimnul! Zamračil se a změřil si Riddla pobaveně, jako by myslel, že je to absurdní tvrzení.

„To by bylo divný."

„Vskutku," zamumlal Tom. Chvíli šli dál mlčky. Z nějakého důvodu na ně ostatní zmijozelové nepřestávali koukat. Vážně to začínalo bejt otravný.

Cítil, že Riddle ho zkoumá taky, a to bylo ještě horší. Namáhal se, aby působil nenuceně, i když ho Riddlova přítomnost hrozně znervózňovala, protože mu nevěřil.

Konečně dorazili do Velké síně. Jen tak tak se zarazil, aby neodešel k nebelvírskému stolu. Harry se rozhlížel po volném místě a ignoroval krky, které se natahovaly směrem k němu. Dřív než mohl Riddle cokoli říct a nějak ho přinutit, aby si sedl s ním, zapadl Harry na prázdné místo na kraji, blízko ke dveřím.

Co bylo možná ještě víc rozčilující, Riddle kolem něj prostě proplachtil, a vybral si místo uprostřed stolu, ke kterému se ostatní snažili dostat co možná nejblíž.

Na moment se cítil nesvůj kvůli tomu náhlému nedostatku pozornosti, ale hned se vzpamatoval a proklínal sám sebe.

Ne.

On nezačne dychtit poRiddlově přízni a zalíbení. Absolutně ne. Odhodlaně si nalil kafe.

Přinejmenším to znamenalo, že to funguje, že o něj začal ztrácet zájem...správně?

* * *

Tom Riddle nepřítomně provedl zmrazovací kouzlo (žalostně začátečnické), které měli procvičovat na Formulích. V myšlenkách se zabýval něčím jiným. Evans seděl na druhé straně učebny a zjevně se snažil zarputile vyhnout jeho společnosti, celému jeho kruhu...a vlastně všem zmijozelským.

Bylo to zvláštní, a to nejen proto, že ho ten chlapec nějak _znal, _nebo že už na něj měl názor a cítil k němu nenávist a odpor. Koneckonců, když se poprvé setkali, ten kluk ho oslovil jeho jménem a jeho oči prozrazovaly nekontrolované emoce a šok.

A co víc, bylo vysloveně legrační, jak moc byl Evans napjatý v jeho blízkosti. Bylo by skvělé si s tím pohrát. Zajistil by, aby se o něj otřel při cestách do Velké síně, jen aby vyvolal to potlačované ucuknutí. Ohromné.

Ten kluk byl divný i v jiných směrech...skoro jako by měl rozdvojenou osobnost.

Když si myslel, že si ho ostatní všímají, jeho držení těla se okamžitě změnilo na něco mírného, relativně submisivního a naprosto mdlého. Když si ho nevšímali, podvědomě se proměnil, jako by se zapomněl, a páteř se mu narovnala sebedůvěrou.

A podle toho, co mu řekli jeho následovníci, rychle přicházel s pohotovými a -dokonce- duchaplnými komenty, když byl chycen nepřipravený. Jen když ho někdo přímo konfrontoval, nebo když už se účastnil konverzace, začal působit znepokojivě stupidně.

Jeho práce s hůlkou byla taktéž odstrašující, ještě neviděl aby Evans vyslovil zaklínadlo správně, protože pořád kazil slova. Přesto...byl silný. Tom doslova cítil, jakou má sílu, ať byla jakkoli skrytá. Nebylo možné, aby někdo tak silný byl tak neschopný – když tak silný člověk čaruje, šťastnou náhodou by se mu povedlo provést některé zaklínadlo správně, ať už díky čiré magii, usílím nebo vůlí.

Harrison selhával příliš na to, aby to bylo přirozené.

A přesto...věděl, že všichni ve Zmijozelu už k němu zaujímali negativní postoj, a to tu byl sotva den.

Divnější a divnější.

Když zazvonilo, objevil se vedle chlapce, přičemž ignoroval Lestrangeův nevěřícný pohled, Princův zkoumavý pohled a pobavené pohledy Malfoye a Blacka, kteří si mysleli že si s Evansem hraje jako s mnohými předtím.

Harrison se otočil a ztuhl, když ho spatřil tak blízko. Zelená barva potemněla, načež se přátelsky usmál.

„Hej, Riddle," pozdravil a zápasil s učebnicemi. „Těžká hodina, huh...ačkoli, slyšel jsem, že ty jsi génius, takže ty s tím asi nemáš problém?" chlapec ho obdařil ostýchavým úšklebkem – úplný opak té divoké, bojechtivé osobnosti, se kterou se setkal poprvé...ale která z nich byla ta pravá?

„Všiml jsem si, že jsi měl trochu potíže, můžu ti nějak pomoci?" nabídl.

„Oh, to je ok." řekl Evans vesele, i když čelisti se mu sevřely. „Jsem si jistý, že to časem zvládnu." Nezávislý. Neschopní kouzelníci nebyli takhle nezávislí, prostě nebyli. Žehrali o pomoc, protože si nedokázali poradit sami. Neschopní kouzelníci neměli noční můry jako Evans, protože kdyby se ocitli v situaci která by způsobila noční můry tak těžkého kalibru, byli by kvůli té neschopnosti už dávno mrtví.

Lehce pohodil hlavou, aby svým zmijozelům naznačil že mají jít napřed, a oni tak bez námitek učinili. Harrison zřejmě zpozoroval, že jsou opět sami, strnul ještě víc a zrychlil krok.

„Mám pocit, že mě nemáš moc rád," řekl a pozorně nováčka sledoval. „Musím přiznat, že nechápu, proč to tak je, udělal jsem snad něco, čím jsem tě urazil?"

Vztek. Z obličeje mu problesk čirý hněv a nenávist, než to neobratně zakryl. Na zmijozela šlo Harrymu skrývání emocí velmi špatně.

Skoro by řekl, že působí jako lev, až na tu lstivost, se kterou zjevně hrál (překvapivě s nevelkým úspěchem) dvě osobnosti.

„Samozřejmě že ne, právě jsme se potkali," prohlásil Evans.

„A přesto jsi znal moje jméno ve vteřině, kdy jsi spatřil mou tvář."

Chlapec úplně ztuhl, jako by to naprosto nečekal.

„Cože?"

„Věděl jsi, jak se jmenuju, když jsi mi spadl do lektvaru," řekl. Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, nevěděl."

„Ano, věděl. Pamatuju se dost jasně."

„Vím že si myslíš, že svět se točí kolem tebe, Riddle," Harry prakticky _zasyčel_, „ale ohledně toho se těžce pleteš."

Zase tu byl ten jedovatý jazyk, tak v rozporu s povolností, kterou ukazoval všem ostatním. Bylo to skoro jako by si ten kluk snažil hrát na submisivního, ale už to samotné ho vytáčelo.

Věděl, že pro někoho přirozeně dominantního bylo těžké předstírat, že je submisivní, a tím zábavnější bylo takového člověka zlomit a zkrotit.

Pokročil dopředu a pozorně sledoval, jak je Evans čímdál zneklidněnější, protože mu uzavíral cestu. Zelené oči se rozšířily a spěšně ustoupil o krok dozadu, pak ještě o jeden, až bezděky uvěznil sám sebe u zdi.

Zvedl ruce a položil mu je na ramena, aby byl jak v kleci, a pozoroval jak se všechny svaly v Harrisonově těle sevřely napětím, jako by se chtěl stáhnout, ale přitom si tvrdohlavě držel svoje území. Další paradox.

"Je to tak?" zeptal se sametově.

„Uh..."

„Poněvadž mám velmi dobrou paměť, zřetelně si pamatuji, že jsi znal moje jméno." příblížil ústa k Harrisonově uchu. Liboval si v tom jak Evans otřásl a v tom jak zoufale váhal kterou osobnost má zvolit, nejistý jestli má jednat poddajně a strpět situaci, nebo ho odstrčit, jak bezpochyby chtěl. Pokud se tedy dalo soudit podle jeho sevřených pěstí.

Ledaže," snížil hlas. „tvrdíš, že jsem lhář?" nechal svou magii, aby se chlapci škádlivě otřela přes tvář. Na moment si byl jistý, že na něj Evans zaútočí, skoro doufal, že to zkusí, ale pak Harry ustoupil.

„Okay, dostals mě," zamumlal chlapec, zjevně se , k jeho zklamání, vzdávajíc. A to doufal, že si bude moct hrát aspoň 24 hodin! „Zmínili tě, když jsem přišel do Bradavic, jen mi dávali příklady lidí a tak. Pak, když se mi zkazilo přenášedlo, tak jsi byl jediný člověk, kterého jsem poznal, a tak mi uklouzlo tvoje jméno..a později, nechtěl jsem aby sis myslel, že jsem stalker nebo tak něc-"

„-Odkdy učitelé mluví o studentech?" zeptal se.

„Jen mi dávali příklady -"

„-Většina učitelů, kdyby ses jich zeptal, by ti nabídla jména úspěšných absolventů," prohodil.

„Dobře, jestli myslíš, že už odpovědi znáš, nebo se mě prostě chystáš pořád přerušovat, proč se vůbec namáháš klást mi otázky?" opáčil Harry chladně a odstrčil ho. Naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„No nejsi ty bojovný človíček?"

„Co chceš?" vyjel Harry, zjevně vzteklý.

Zdálo se, že nováček byl vznětlivý, submisivní lidi byli obvykle tolerantnější.

„Odpovědi."

„Už jsem odpověděl."

„Pravdu."

„Skutečně?" Harrison zvedl obočí. „Pravda nevypadá jako něco, co by upotřebil někdo jako ty."

„Někdo jako já?" chytil se těch slov. Evans zatnul čelisti, než sladce odpověděl.

„Někdo, kdo je zřejmě totální a naprostý sráč. Přimačkáváš běžně nový studenty ke zdi, nebo jen mě?"

„Jen tebe, Evansi, jen tebe. Tak tedy, jsi misantrop, nebo ke mně prostě chováš nevysvětlitelnou, speciální antipatii?"

„Popravdě, můžu tě ubezpečit, že mi v mysli nenaskakuje nic speciálního v souvislosti s tebou...přesněji řečeno, ty se ani ničím nevyznačuješ!"

Ten druhý ho silně odstrčil, čímž ho pošoupl zpátky o několik kroků, zazíral na něj se zardělým obličejem a urovnal si hábit. Pak se pokusil odejít; druhé odmítnutí.

Nepřijatelné.

* * *

Harry tiše planul hněvem, víc znervóznělý než měl chuť připustit.

Tom Riddle určitě nebyl takový jak čekal, jistě, očekával že bude hrát roli příkladného studenta, ale tohle bylo něco jiného, nečekaného.

Ušel jen pár kroků, když mu po paži chňapla ruka a stáhla ho zpátky jak rybku chycenou na háčku.

„Hádám, že s tím budeme muset něco udělat, že?" mladý Pán temnot vysloveně _zapředl_.

Trhnul paží, načež ten druhý zpevnil sevření, drtivě, bolestivě. Ruka mu vylétla k hůlce, ale Riddle se zmocnil i tohohle zápěstí.

„Dej ty pracky _pryč_," vyplivl.

„Přinuť mě," vyzval ho Zmijozelův dědic, a v očích mu krutým leskem zasvitl plamen...Harry náhle sletěl zpátky na zem z kdovíjaké dimenze, kam jeho vnímavá mysl zalétla.

Tohle nebylo to, co měl dělat. Neměl odmlouvat nebo takhle reagovat; nechtěl přece aby si ho ten druhý zapamatoval, nechtěl přitahovat jeho pozornost nebo zájem, to by dopadlo katastrofálně! Pocítil v ústech hořkost.

Ten druhý byl prostě tak – iritující!- že bylo těžké nevzbouřit se proti jeho aroganci.

Celou snídani a celý ráno musel poslouchat lidi, jak o tom odporným hňupovi žvaní jak posedlí, šílel z toho. On se ani neptal, ale každý prostě usoudil, že chce o tom parchantovi vědět všechno...pravděpodobně stejně věděl o Riddlovi víc, než kdokoli z nich, ale oni překypovali tlachama o tom, jak s ním všechny holky a někteří kluci chtějí chodit, jek je úžasné dostat se do kruhu jeho nejbližších a ugh...seznam mohl pokračovat.

Upřímně ho nezajímalo, jak byl Riddle mocný, jak byl talentovaný a že byl tak inteligentní, až z něj učitelé žasli...nebo kolikrát se s ním lidi střetli (což zřejmě potřebovali nutkavě sdílet coby projev hrdosti).

Snažil se ovládnout svoje emoce, jak to musel často dělat s Dursleovými. Poslušně sklonil hlavu a svěsil ramena. Čekal mlčky, a hnusila se mu z toho každá minuta.

„No tak," dobíral si ho Riddle, „ty se tak snadno nevzdáváš, ne? To se k tobě nehodí."

„Jak to víš?" odpověděl potichu. „Nevíš o mně nic."

Pak si skoro dal facku. I když to řekl pokornějším tónem, tohle byla pořád špatná odpověď. Zatraceně!

„Neřekl bych, že nic," prohlásil Zmijozelův dědic. Nějak, z jakéhosi bizarního důvodu se zdálo, že toho druhého urazil. On se prostě nemohl trefit správně! „Ale, pověz mi něco o sobě, a dovol mi tak udělat si přesnější úsudek."

„Není toho moc co říct," odpověděl měkce a ujistil se, že drží hlavu skloněnou, aby ten druhý neviděl plameny a nenávist v jeho očích.

„Pak by ti to nemělo trvat dlouho."

„Proč tě to zajímá? Nejsem nikdo."

„Diamantový prach."

„He?" zamračil se.

„_Prosím,_"

„Cože?" teď byl ještě víc zmatený. Riddlovo sevření zesílilo.

„Neříká se 'he' jako bys byl tupý idiot, říká se 'prosím'."

Harry skoro zaprskal vzteky, když to slyšel, a uviděl Riddlův úsměšek. Teď ten zmijozel ještě opravoval jeho _vyjadřování_? Kdo si myslí, že je!

Chtěl říct něco kousavého, ale s obtížemi skousl jazyk...hraj si na měkkýho, dělej že tě zlomil, a odejde...ale stejně. Nehodlal zopakovat slovo 'Prosím', jako nějaké poučované děcko.

„Co myslíš 'diamantovým prachem'?" zeptal se.

„Na první pohled vypadáš jako nikdo, jako bezvýznamné, špinavé smítko prachu, které není pro nikoho důležité ani zajímavé..._ale,_ když tě člověk vyleští, může zjistit, že ten prach vůbec není prach, ale něco mnohem cennějšího, a hodnota se ještě zvýší, když ho člověk poskládá dohromady. Diamant."

Jak ohavně poetické. Podlamovala se mu kolena, opravdu. Myšleno sarkasticky.

Harry se opět kousl do jazyka, s pocitem že pokud bude muset ještě dlouho snášet Riddlovu metaforickou mluvu, rozkouše si ho do krve.

Tak nějak by nikdy neočekával, že by mohl z Riddlových úst slyšet lichotku. Jasně, jak ten ďábel sám řekl, vždycky měl talent k přesvědčování. To by samozřejmě zahrnovalo schopnost skládat komplimenty a svádět.

Ne že by to fungovalo. Harry viděl přímo skrz něj, ať to byl pohled jakkoli zneklidňující.Bylo znepokojující, když na vás někdo tak intenzivně upínal pozornost.

Nebyl si úplně jistý, co má odpovědět, protože automaticky vyloučil všechny věci které mu jako první přicházely na jazyk – 'No nejseš ty kýčovitej?', 'Jsem poctěn,' kousavým tónem, a 'Co jsi, lovec pokladů?'

Zřejmě nic odpovídat nemusel, protože sevření za okamžik povolilo a Riddle odcházel chodbou pryč, jako by nic nebylo v nepořádku.

„Uvidíme se, Evansi."

_Ne jestli tomu budu moct zabránit._


	4. Kapitola tři

Kapitola 3

Uběhl přibližně týden, hrozný týden plný předstírání neschopnosti a stále většího pohrdání, kterého se mu dostávalo od hadů. Také si musel poradit s Tomem Riddlem a zoufale se snažil najít nějakou cestu z téhle noční můry.

Našel něco jako přátele, nebo alespoň dobré známosti, a to v mrzimorském chlapci jménem Roger Watkins a v havraspárské dívce jménem Imogen Pierceová.

Oba byli mudlovského původu, za což byl rád, protože si všiml, že téměř všichni čistokrevní šli za Riddlem, nebo s ním alespoň byli zadobře.

Dokonce i Potterovi.

Skoro dostal infarkt, když se doslechl o Charlesovi „říkejte mi Leonard" Potterovi, který chodil o ročník výš. Jeho druhé jméno bylo zjevně Leonard, a měl ho radši protože, jak říkal, Charles znělo jako jméno pro starého chlapa.

Harry cítil že se mu na rty dere úsměv – první od doby co se tu objevil, ale s šestým ročníkem se ještě nesetkal.

Imogen byla velmi chytrá, což bylo pochopitelné, když byla v Havraspáru. Ale nebyla jen knihomol, jak si o ní předtím myslel. Také si uvědomil, jak málo se ve svém vlastním čase stýkal se studenty z jiných kolejí, vlastně byl pořád jen s Ronem a Hermionou.

Bylo dost znepokojující muset si znovu hledat přátele.

Uvažoval i o naprosté izolaci, aby si ho pamatovalo co nejmíň lidí, ale pak mu došlo, že Riddle se bude pravděpodobněji držet dál, když bude Harry ve společnosti ostatních

Navzdory tomu všemu se zdálo, že prapodivně získává něco jako reputaci – a to bylo strašné samo o sobě. Lidi si ho všímali, když si ho všímal Riddle, a to bylo vskutku pekelně nepříjemný, protože Riddle nevěděl kdy přestat. Minimálně to bylo znepokojivé.

Když Riddle nebyl v dohledu, dokázal obratně vyklouznout z centra pozornosti, to je pravda, ale ve vteřině, kdy se mladý Pán zla objevil a začal s ním komunikovat, všichni z nějakého důvodu zaostřili a zaregistovali jeho přítomnost.

Usoudil, že jejich pozornost se zkrátka upínala na - nepochybně silného a dosti nápadného – Zmijozelova dědice, ale stejně.

Seděli a dělali si úkol na Obranu, kterou momentálně učila profesorka Merrythoughtová. Harrymu se zdálo e celkem ujde, rozhodně byla lepší než většina učitelů, které na Obranu doteď měl (kromě Remuse, a kupodivu, Moodyho/Skrka).

„O co jde mezi tebou a Tomem Riddlem?" zeptala se najednou Imogen rozhodným tónem a zkoumala ho. Harry sebou trhnul.

„O co jde? Jak to myslíš, 'o co jde'? Mezi mnou a Riddlem o nic nejde, to tě můžu ujistit!" odpověděl Harry.

Imogen se zatvářila skepticky, a Roger začal rozhovoru také věnovat pozornost.

„Opravdu?" vyptávala se pochybovačně. „Jen, že..no. Tak nic, nevadí."

„Co?" dožadoval se Harry. Imogen začala vypadat trochu nesvá.

„No, to je že...um, to tak nějak vypadá, že – se mezi vámi něco děje, řekla bych. Pokaždé, když spolu začnete mluvit – a na někoho, kdo prohlašuje, že naprosto nemá zájem, s ním muvíš minimálně jednou denně – je to dost, ehm, intenzivní."

Harry na ni civěl, jako by ho praštili po hlavě.

Roger nervózně zatočil perem.

„S kýmkoli jiným, i s náma, vypadáš nenápadně a tak vůbec, ale s _ním_, já nevím, jako by se tvá osobnost úplně otočila. Najednou jako bys dejchal oheň, dáváš jednu hlášku za druhou a tak, zatímco my máme někdy problém z tebe dostat slovo...ne, že bych si chtěl stěžovat, to ne," dodal Roger spěšně a laskavě na něj koukal velkýma karamelově hnědýma očima. „To jen že...teda...kdyby se mezi váma něco dělo, řekl bys nám to, ne? A, ehm, vynechal nás z toho?"

„Vynechal vás z toho?" opakoval Harry, teď už mírně ztracený.

Imogen střelila po svém myškovitém kamarádovi ostrým pohledem, a vzdychla.

„Co víš o Tomu Riddlovi?"

Příliš mnoho.

Zmijozelův dědic. Zlý, geniální Pán zla. Psychotický masový vrah. I am Lord Voldemort.

„Je prefekt," odpověděl Harry. „Geniální, dvojí krve, lidi mají otravný zvyk uctívat zem, po které chodí, a je čiré zlo."

U toho posledního Roger trochu svraštil pohled.

„Čiré zlo?" opakoval se smíchem. „To už je trochu přehnaný. Vážně pořád chceš tvrdit, že s ním nemáš žádnou minulost?"

Ups.

„Tak jako tak," přerušila ho Imogen, a najednou mu připomněla Hermionu. „Jde o to, abys mu nepřišel do cesty. On je...nebezpečný. Ano, je naprosto úžasný a vyjímečně inteligentní, ale...je nebezpečný, když mu zkřížíš cestu. Asi jsi neslyšel ty historky…"

Harry se proti své vůli naklonil dopředu, fascinovaný. Tom Riddle byl nesnesitelný...a někdy byl až moc zajímavý.

„Jaké historky?"

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy sledoval, jak Harrison Evans vyšel z knihovny a rozloučil se s dvěma mudlovskými šmejdy, do jejichž společnosti zjevně zapadl.

Bylo to úděsné.

Upřímně nechápal, co jeho Lord na tom chlapci vidí...ano, _něco_ na něm bylo, ale to byla jen taková drobná jiskřička, bezcenná, zničená vrstvami špíny, hlouposti a neschopnosti.

Ten polomudla neuměl ani použít omračovací kletbu, pro Salazara! Rozhodně by nepředstavoval hrozbu, kdyby byl nechán bez dozoru.

Předpokládal, že Tom si s Evansem prostě hrál, to bylo jediné rozumné vysvětlení, a všichni si dali záležet, aby nad tím vyjádřili svoje opovržení.

„Harrisone," pozdravil.

„Malfoyi." při tom oslovení se skoro zamračil, ale netrpělivě to potlačil.

„Jak se máš? Usadil ses?"

„Dobře, děkuju."

Chvíli šli mlčky směrem ke zmijozelské místnosti, Evansova póza otřesná jako obvykle. U vchodu se zastavil, aby zablokoval vstup, a všiml si, že ten druhý nepatrně ztuhl.

„Hele," začal. „chápu to, jsi nový a nevíš, jak to ve Zmijozelu chodí. Takže ti to vysvětlím: my ve Zmijozelu se normálně nestýkáme s lidmi jako jsou Watkins a Pierceová."

„Lidi jako Watkins a Pierceová?"optal se Harrison jemně. Naivní idiot.

„Mudlovští šmejdi. Špína."

„Rozumím...a co má to, co normálně děláte, společného se mnou?"

Tentokrát se už zamračil, vyvedený z rovnováhy. Všechno ohledně Evanse naznačovalo, že teď by se měl poslušně podřídit!

„To znamená, že bys je měl přestat vídat, je to nevhodné."

„A když odmítnu?" jeho oči se setkaly s Harrisonovýma a skoro zacouval v šoku.

Zmizela snaha vyhovět, pokora a neškodnost. Bylo to nahrazeno něčím co by se dalo popsat jako hrozba, nebezpečí, vzpurnost, ocelová odvaha.

Zmizel submisivní postoj a ostražité nebo pokorné výrazy...

„Pak bysme ti mohli život ve Zmijozelu velmi ztížit," varoval ho lehce, a téměř ucukl před tím náhlým pronikavým pohledem.

Byl stejný jako Tomův, cítil, že by se před tím dokázal třást. Bylo to jako by se mu propaloval skrz duši, a viděl všechno. Ten pohled byl...neústupný.

Na okamžik dokonale porozuměl, proč byl jeho Lord tak okouzlený a odhodlaný vidět tohle hrdé, tvrdohlavé, úporně nezávislé a ne zrovna nejhůř vypadající stvoření zkrocené.

Pak to přešlo, a místo toho nastoupil opovržlivý vztek.

„Říkám si, jaký to asi je, mít těžkej život," opáčil Harry suše. „Je to všechno, Malfoyi? Nebo bys chtěl, abych předstíral, že se krčím strachy?"

Měřil si ho a nevěřil tomu, co slyší a vidí. Oči se mu zúžily na rtuťově zabarvené škvíry. Tohle děcko v sobě možná mělo skrytý oheň, ale to neměnilo nic na tom, že to byl neschopný hlupák, který stěží zvládne omračovací kletbu.

Zmíní se o tom Tomovi.

Než mohl zareagovat, chlapec odešel do společenské místnosti, uklouzl jako stín, vybledl jako duch do jiné, nevýraznější osobnosti.

Abraxas Malfoy zúžil oči.

Harrison Evans nebyl tím, čím se zdál.

* * *

Harryho hlava přetékala novými informacemi.

Měl podezření, že Riddle vládne úplné říši, ale nemyslel si...bylo něco jiného slyšet ty historky, příběhy o tom jak efektivně a nemilosrdně kosil svoje protivníky.

Byly mraky mužů a žen, kteří se mu po léta snažili odolávat – jedním z nich byl i Abraxas Malfoy; a to bylo dost bizarní, když si vzal jak je teď bloňďák Zmijozelovu dědici oddaný- jen aby nakonec podlehli soustředěnému úsilí mladého Pána zla.

Nikdo nevydržel déle než měsíc, možná dva, pod takovým tlakem.

Riddlovi nestačilo, aby je porazil a odstrčil stranou, ne, stálo mu za to, aby každá jednotlivá osoba, která se někdy bouřila proti jeho moci a kontrole, skončila jako troska, zoufale toužící po jeho pozornosti. Jako by to byly jen nějaké rozbité hračky, mazlíčci...

A aby toho na Harryho nebylo málo, zjistil, že lidé kteří byli Tomovi nejvíc oddaní a nejvíc do něj zbláznění, byli právě ti, kteří proti němu šli nejvíc. On je neporazil, on je _zničil, _a byl s nimi hotový teprv když ho prosili aby je dál obdařoval svou přízní.

Harry se zachvěl.

V myšlenkách se tak zatoulal, že skoro nezaregistroval, že do ložnice někdo vstoupil. Seděl tam sám – být tady v odloučení bylo lepší než být dole ve společenské místnosti, kde se nabízela tak odporná společnost. Ztuhl.

O kom se mluvívá.

„Co chceš, Riddle?" zeptal se.

„Oh, jak nepřátelské," zamumlal ten druhý s lehkým 'ts'. „Nebuď hrubý, Harry."

„Mí přátelé mi říkají Harry," řekl strnule. „Ty k nim nepatříš."

„A ten jezevec a havran ano? Jak svérázné, _Harry_."

Skousl zuby, a rozhodně toho druhého ignoroval. Zjistil, že tohle Riddla nasíralo, stejně jako když od něj odešel...ale uvědomoval si, že nebezpečí bylo čímdál hrozivější na to aby se snažil vyprovokovat reakci nebo mu v něčem bránit.

Měl doopravdy na ruce _modřiny_! Bylo to neuvěřitelný.

Ten druhý se naklonil blíž, a Harry rychle zastrčil svou knížku z dohledu – byla to kompilace útočných a obranných kouzel- potom upřel pohled na přikrývku a sáhl do batohu po něčem, čím by se mohl zabývat místo toho, protože ten druhý zjevně trval na tom že ho bude otravovat.

Prsty mu škádlivě sklouzly k bradě a zvedly mu hlavu, což způsobilo že mu ztuhly svaly a útroby se mu svíjely nepohodlím a napětím.

„Víš, miláčku, stýkat se s mudlovskými šmejdy, i když jsi před tím byl varován, není moc v souladu s tím tvým roztomilým submisivním obrázkem, který kreslíš pro svět," prohlásil Riddle měkce, přičemž měl na rtech hrozivý úsměšek.

„Řekls mi právě _miláčku_?" vyhrkl Harry zděšeně. „Nech toho!"

„Nechat čeho, drahoušku?" Harry na něj zíral v absolutní hrůze.

„Říkat mi – mileneckýma výrazama!"

„Jak jinak bych ti měl říkat?" Tomův úšklebek se zlomyslně rozšířil, a palcem mu přejel po rtu. „Odmítl jsi, abych ti mohl říkat Harry."

„Říkej mi – Evansi!" vyštěkl.

„Oh je, ty vypadáš ale vynervovaně," konstatoval ten druhý a pohled mu svítil. „Beru to jako vybídnutí abych pokračoval."

Harry zazíral a cítil jak se mu líce zaplavuje červeň.

„Můžeš mi říkat Harry," dovolil konečně, nesnášejíc sám sebe.

Tom nevinně rozšířil oči, takže vyhlížel jako výsměšný obraz kajícnosti. To skoro stačilo, aby se Harry rozesmál, než si s nelibostí uvědomil o koho jde. Zatracenej Riddle! K čertu s ním!

„Ale to by bylo nevhodné, protože ještě nejsme přátelé," odpověděl Zmijozelův dědic zoufale-posměšně.

Harry se musel namáhat, aby zachoval klid, přičemž měl hrozný pocit, že už je dávno rozcupovaný na kousky.

„A říkat mi zatracenýma mileneckýma přezdívkama je vhodné?" otázal se nevěřícně. Najednou se začal cítit trochu hystericky a vytrhl hlavu z Tomova sevření.

Tom jen bezstarostně pokrčil rameny a jeho postoj vyzařoval výzvu. Harry z toho šílel.

„Jestli se ti to nelíbí, sluníčko, proč mi v tom nezabráníš?"

Vzpurně zatnul zuby; hlas měl nervózní.

„Co ode mě chceš?" zeptal se znova.

Co musel Riddlovi dovolit, aby konečně přestal? Ten se na něj podíval přemítavým pohledem.

„Možná jsi nakonec přece jen zmijozel, necháme-li stranou lví sklony."

Harry na něj zuřivě koukal. Cítil se na svůj vkus příliš bezmocně, a nevěděl co tím Riddle myslel.

Tom byl prostě – urgh! Dostane se ti pod kůži jak nic jinýho, se svýma hláškama a arogancí a - ! Zlej vrah.

Čekal, protože nebyl schopný dělat cokoli jiného, a připadal si jak myš chycená v hadích smyčkách.

„Takže chceš, abych ti říkal Evans, a abych přestal s 'mileneckými výrazy' atd?" ověřoval si ten druhý sladce. Napjatě přikývl, a nebyl si úplně jistý co dělá. Jen se snažil, aby působil jako že ví, jak to při podobných vyjednáváních a dohodách chodí.

Nikdy předtím nemusel takhle vyjednávat o svých právech.

„Pak tedy," Riddlův úsměv vypadal jako žraločí a nebezpečí z něj přímo kapalo. Nemaskoval se šarmem vzorného studenta, ale i přesto byl okouzlující. „Ohni ten svůj pěkný krček a _pros_ mě, abych přestal."

Podrobení.

Cítil v krku hořkost.

„Táhni do pekla, Riddle," vyplivl. Úšklebek se nečekaně rozšířil a odhalil záblesk vlčích, běloskvoucích zubů.

„Jen když půjdeš se mnou..._miláčku_."

Ten druhý náhle přešel ke své vlastní posteli, vytáhl z kufru knížku, pak zamířil ke dveřím a zastavil se u nich. Stál u vchodu a rysy měl dokonale hladké a nečitelné.

„Poznej svého nepřítele, Harry, slyšel jsi někdy to rčení?"

Riddle odešel bez dalšího slova, ani nečekal na odpověď a nechal tam Harryho rozrušeného a otráveného.

Co tohle vůbec _znamenalo_?


	5. Kapitola čtyři

Kapitola čtvrtá:

Tom lačně sledoval druhého chlapce, vychutnával si jeho dvě přelétávající osobnosti, to, jak byly záblesky Evansova skutečného charakteru pohřbeny pod projekcí slabosti a poddajnosti.

Nevěděl, proč cítil takový vířivý pocit v útrobách, když viděl tu submisivitu – on přece odjakživa preferoval, aby se lidi podřizovali jeho moci a autoritě.

Oh, ale chápal, proč ho ty projevy odporu zajímaly; byla to pro něj výzva, aby to roztrhal na kousky. Ale nerozuměl tomu, proč Harrison hrál že se podrobuje jeho dominanci už tehdy, když nebyl vyprovokovaný. Dychtil po tom, vylákat tu vzpurnost na povrch.

Možná to bylo tím, že povolnost mu připadala jako výsměch, nebo protože to bylo jako by se plýtvalo něčím krásným.

Harry měl sílu, a to bylo něco co vždy respektoval i u svých nepřátel – obzvláště u svých nepřátel – a možná ho dráždilo dívat se, že někdo opomíjí takovou sílu a potenciál.

To bylo asi ono.

Nebylo to zábavné, když se mu Harry podřizoval na takové povrchní úrovni, při nějaké nevýrazné komunikaci, protože vysloveně cítil, jak pod tím hoří oheň.

Nechtěl si ochočit svíčku, chtěl si ochočit neomezené, divoké, podle všeho nepoddajné plameny, o kterých věděl, že tam byly, a dráždily ho.

Cokoli menšího by bylo selhání.

Kromě toho, ten chlapec byl fascinující, skládanka a záhada, kterou ještě musí rozluštit. Nabízelo mu to příležitost aby se zaměstnal, a od doby co nový zmijozel dorazil, se ani na chvíli nenudil.

Jeho následovníci tím asi byli uklidněni, ti hlupáci.

Odvedlo to jeho pozornost, a k tomu neviděli Evanse jako nebezpečí, které by mohlo ohrozit jejich vlastní pozici. Pro ně byl Harrison perfektní malá oběť pro jeho pobavení. Rty se mu zkroutily v úsměšku.

Další krok k vítězství spočíval v tom, přimět chlapce aby vyšel na veřejnost, na hrací desku.

Jen potřeboval najít správné struny. Slabosti, které bude moci využít.

Nějaká semínka už zasel. Všiml si knížek které Harrison četl (souboje pro pokročilé, jak jen ten klenot dokázal přesvědčit lidi, že je nechopný!), pak viděl, že ho ten druhý nemá rád (a kvůli čemu? Však on to _zjistí_) a tyto dvě věci zkombinoval.

Poznej nepřítele.

Harry prahl po vědění. Harry ho viděl jako nepřítele. Harry potřeboval být přesvědčen, že je pro jeho život nezbytné, aby o Tomovi zjistil víc.

A Harry bude muset hrát, aby zjistil víc.

Měl podezření, že jen tohle nebude stačit, ale byl to startovní háček.

Až s ním skončí, Harrison Evans bez něj nebude schopný žít.

_Mise přijata._

* * *

Harry nemohl věřit svému štěstí!

On, Roger a Imogen se obezřetně zastavili u skupiny zmijozelů, kteří jim blokovali cestu.

Malfoy, Prince, Black, Avery, Dolohov, Mulciber, Nott, Rosier.

Polkl a útroby mu zaplavil špatný pocit.

Možná nebyl ve Zmijozelu dlouho, ale nikdy tuhle skupinu neviděl pohromadě! Vlastně se zdálo že se vzájemně nemají rádi. Ovšem, vypadalo to že v koleji bylo hodně averze a rozkolů, ale…tím horší bylo vidět je v takové jednotě.

Tohle nebude pěkný.

Kde byl Lestrange? Zřejmě s Tomem, jinak by neměl důvod tu nebýt.

„Harrisone," pozdravil Malfoy s ledovým úsměvem.

„Malfoyi," Prince a Blacka mlčky pozdravil také a dával si pozor, aby se na Alpharda moc nedíval. Bylo znervózňující vidět takovou nenávist a pohrdání v očích, které vypadaly stejně jako Siriusovy.

Všiml si, že nebrali na vědomí Rogera ani Imogen, kteří oba zmlkli a pevně tiskli svoje hůlky, trochu pobledlí.

Chodba kolem nich se vyprazdňovala – dokonce viděl lidi, kteří do chodby vstoupili a pak se rychle otočili a spěchali pryč! Zbabělci.

„Vidím, že stále trváš na bratříčkování se s mudlovskými šmejdy, navzdory mojí radě," pokračoval Abraxas a šklebil se na něj.

„Tak," řekl Prince klidně. „Nemůžete mu to mít za zlé...nakonec, je teď skoro se svým vlastním druhem."

„Ovšemže nemůžeme!" vykřikl Alphard, a zněl při té myšlence komicky šokovaně. „Není to jeho chyba, že nebyl řádně..._vzdělán_ ohledně správného druhu a špatného druhu."

Harrymu vyschlo v puse. Měl hrozný pocit, že ví, kam to spěje.

Jejich hůlky teď byly venku a Harry vytáhl tu svou také, ignorujíc jejich smích. Jeho ozvěna mu zněla v uších a protrhla rudý závoj, který mu zastřel zrak, když viděl vyděšené obličeje Rogera a Imogen.

Mulciber, Avery, Nott, Dolohov a Rosier přikyvovali a ve tváři se jim zračilo úděsné očekávání.

Jeho myslí probleskl obraz hřbitova a kruhu Smrtijedů.

"Víš co si myslím - Avery, víš co já si myslím?" otázal se Abraxas, zatímco osm jich kolem začalo tvořit kruh.

Harry cítil, jak mu škubaly svaly. Byl si jistý, že by dokázal bojovat obstojně, vždyť trávil většinu volného času procvičováním různých schopností, ale taky si byl jistý, že nebyl ještě zdaleka dost dobrý, aby z toho vyvázl beze šrámu.

„No, já myslím, že si myslíš, že tohle je škola," řekl Avery, v očích hrozbu. Abraxas se usmál, téměř hrdě.

„Přesně! A...co děláme ve škole...Rosiere?"

"Dáváme lekce," ušklíbl se Rosier.

Oh ne.

O vteřinu později vzduchem prolétla první kletba.

* * *

Zevi Prince skoro ztratil rozvahu, které si tak vysoce cenil, když sledoval jak Nott...Dolohov...Avery padali pod Evansovou hůlkou, když se kolem nich protočil. Jeho zaklínadla se mísila s příkrou, hmatatelně zlobnou silou, která z něj vyzařovala. Byla tto taková síla až mu připadalo, že mu na zátylku sežehne vlasy.

Harrisonova technika byla neobratná, všechny jeho zaklínadla světlá, ale přitom nejnovější zmijozel nepostrádal určitou ladnost, a byl rychlý, se smrtící muškou...a útočil surově.

To bylo to, co dávalo Evansovi náskok; jeho útok byl neúnavný a brutální, a vypadal, že takřka necítí pořezávací nebo bolestivé kletby, či cokoli co proti němu použili.

Po páteři mu přejel chladný strach.

Abraxas zmínil, že ten kluk byl silnější než vypadal a on sám také předpokládal, že Evans má nějaký skrytý talent, když se o něj jejich Lord tak zajímal, ale nečekal – tohle!  
Watkins and Pierce se zdáli být v úplně stejném šoku.

Nedokázal skloubit toho kouzelníka, kterého odhadli jako neschopného, slabého a občas kurážného, s tímhle otráveným _bojovníkem_.

Protože Evans teď vypadal jako bojovník, ne jako mírný školák.

V jeho očích byl nefalšovaný vztek a nenávist. Divil se, co se proboha tomu chlapci stalo, že měl pohled zastřený takovým stínem. Urputně se bránil, pak se přizpůsobil novému protivníkovi a hledal nedostatky

Evans nemohl vyhrát, na to byli moc v přesile, ale jednoznačně tam byl potenciál.

Zevi měl hrozný pocit, že jednou bude Evans schopný je všechny v takovém konfliktu smést bez námahy.

Bylo to znepokojivé, mrazivé poznání.

Nikdy se tak nespletl, když posuzoval lidi!

Uvažoval, jak kdy mohl Harrisona Evanse podcenit, a hlavně...proč by si ten chlapec počínal tak nenápadně a ponižujícně.

Watkins a Pierceová bojovali také, ale sotva je bral na vědomí – bojovali s Rosierem a Mulciberem, snážíc se vyhnout prudkým kletbám, které se jim těsně otíraly o kůži.

Bitva pokračovala.

* * *

Tom se zastavil s překvapenou radostí ze scény, která se mu naskytla.

Nevěděl, co jeho rytíři udělali, ale zdálo se, že vylákali ke hraní _jeho_ úlovek.

Na moment byl fascinovaný a ochromený, jen na moment, když viděl plynulost Harrisonových útoků, jeho čirou zuřivost a nepřítomnost masky. Potom se vrhl vpřed se zvednutou hůlkou, skočil doprostřed vřavy a chytl toho chlapce za paži. Věděl, že jeho rytíři (ti co byli při vědomí) okamžitě přestanou.

Harry se zprudka otočil s ohrnutým rtem, než ztuhl.

Do očí se mu vplížila obezřetnost a vzdor se okamžitě zmírnil, jako by mu ho škodolibě odpíral. Chtěl Harrisonovi třísknout hlavou o zeď a ublížit mu, jen aby se to vrátilo.

Bylo trpce nefér že _oni_ si mohli hrát s jeho novou hračkou, a on ne. On objevil jeho talent jako první. Nálezce je majitel, a jeho následovníci by měli mít víc rozumu, než aby sahali na to, co mu patří.

Přitvrdil stisk, dost na to aby Harry musel potlačit zaškubnutí.

Poměřoval si své Valpuržiny Rytíře -a právě teď ani nebyli hodni toho názvu!- a jeho oči slibovaly, že je zmučí.

Byl spokojený, když je viděl jak se hrbí, všechno siláctví z nich vyprchalo.  
Pierceová a Watkins stáli jak přimrzlí. Pierceová držela poněkud pomláceného jezevce. Jeho úsměšek se téměř rozšířil.

Dojímavé. Ale nechal sentiment stranou.

„Tak _tohle_," protáhl a koukl s úšklebkem na Harryho, „bylo impozantní, miláčku."

Evans na něj zíral se zjevným šokem a zmatkem, ač se srdnatě pokusil obě emoce zakrýt.

Jeho stoupenci civěli na to oslovení s očima otevřenýma dokořán, nejistí, zatímco Pierceová a Watkins se na sebe prudce podívali, než sjeli k Evansovi téměř vyčítavým pohledem.

Sklouzl k nenucenějšímu chování, nechával si potěšení z trestu na později, a věděl že jeho následovníci vědí, že je to čeká - i když si třeba, hloupě, neuvědomovali proč – a tím víc se ho báli. Bylo to skvělé.

„Díky," řekl chlapec po chvíli, sklánějíc hlavu se 'skromností'.

„Nemusíš být nesmělý," udělal 'ts', kroužíc kolem. „Tvá tajemství jsou venku, už nemůžeš nic moc dělat, abys schoval svůj talent."

„Nevím o čem mluvíš."

„Nevíš?" otázal se zpříma, mírně pobavený. Namířil hůlku na Evanse. _„Torqueo."_

Jak předpokládal, Harrison kletbu instinktivně zablokoval, švihl hlavou nahoru a zíral na něj.

„Hodný hoch," zamumlal Tom.

„Nejednej se mnou povýšenecky ty parchante."

Watkins a Pierceová vypadali, že samou nevěřícností omdlí. Harrison k nim pokročil a celý jeho postoj křičel vzdorem.

„Zdá se, že svoje následovníky nedržíš na vodítku moc dobře," konstatoval s provokujícím úsměškem. Tom si okamžitě povšiml, a jakou jistotou vyslovil 'následovníky'.

„Nevím o čem mluvíš," oplatil mu. Zmanipuloval svůj výraz do nevinného údivu a oči se mu rozzářily, když viděl že se v Harryho duhovkách objevila frustrace.

„Nevíš?" otázal se Harry přímo, zkoumajíc ho.

_On věděl._

Tenhle kluk o něm nějakým způsobem věděl věci.

Nelíbilo se mu to.

Ve vědění je síla, a Harrison o něm zjevně věděl víc, než mu bylo příjemné.

A na oplátku, on o jeho záhadě nevěděl téměř nic. Ale to bylo právě to, co zajistilo, že prahl po tom zjistit víc.

Postoupil o krok dopředu, čímž dál zmenšoval mezeru mezi nimi.

„Proč mě nedoplníš?" zamumlal.

„Doplnit tě v čem?" zeptal se ten druhý a zrcadlil jeho vlastní výraz, ač nebyl schopný zchladit ve svém pohledu ten vždypřítomný vzdor.

Oči tohohle cizince odhalovaly pravdu.

Až s ním v budoucnu bude mluvit, musí zajistit, aby mu vždycky viděl do očí. Protože ač se zdálo že Evans uměl dobře lhát řečí a držením těla, ty oči ho prozrazovaly. „To by naznačovalo, že se něco děje," pokračoval chlapec.

Zpozorněl, okouzlený. Nikdo z jeho následovníků už si netroufal se s ním popichovat, protože věděli, že by je mohl v mžiku zdecimovat.

„Nebo že ty věříš, že se něco děje," opáčil.

Jako by ho nějak znal.

„Samozřejmě," přiznal Harry klidně. Trochu ho rozhodil, protože tu odpověď nečekal. „Většina lidí věří, že se k něčemu chystáš. Troufám si tvrdit, že kolují celé zvěsti a uzavírají se sázky ohledně toho, co přesně se děje."

Jen se mu to zdálo, nebo u té poslední části zněl chlapcův hlas téměř...sugestivně? Naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„A ty," přejel mu prstem po obličeji, aby zjistil, jestli to cuknutí patřilo k masce. „Ty sám jsi hotový pan Tajemný."

Cuknutí tam stále bylo, ale Harrison se zřejmě zlepšoval v jeho potlačování.

Jeho novému hadovi pravděpodobně došlo, k čemu to povede, když má tak zjevnou slabost - averzi k dotýkání se ostatních z koleje. To přímo zvalo ostatní, aby toho využili jako prostředku přesilovky a vystupňovali fyzický kontakt.

„Zvědavý?" zvedl Harrison obočí a podíval se mu do očí.

Bylo to poprvé od prvního ročníku, kdy se s jeho pohledem něco setkalo tak nebojácně. Skoro zapomněl, jaký to je pocit.

„Nesmírně," vydechl.

Po tváři toho druhého se mihl záblesk, jako by byl vyveden z míry, protože takovou odpověď nečekal.

Hluboko v tom chlapci se skrýval naprosto zmatený, obezřelý pohled. Jako by očekával něco diametrálně odlišného.

Předsudky? Ale abyste mohli mít předsudky, museli byste mít o člověku předem vědomosti, a on si byl jistý, že se s Harrisonem nikdy dřív nesetkal. To by si pamatoval jasně.

„Zvědavost zabila kočku."

„Já jsem had," odpověděl.

Teď se v těch otevřených očích zablesklo něco jiného, a tentokrát to nedokázal zařadit, tu emoci, to pohnutí chlapcových rtů. On...on se skoro zasmál?

Nicméně, slyšel jak do chodby přicházejí studenti, ustoupil a vklouzl plynule do jiného postavení.

„Měl bys být opatrnější, _Harry_," varoval ho s úsměvem. „Svět je nebezpečné místo."

„S nebezpečnými lidmi," odpověděl Harrison a neodvrátil od něj pohled.

Něco, co vypadalo jako nefalšovaný úsměv, mu téměř přelétlo přes rty.

„Vskutku."

Otočil se a odcházel pryč.

Fáze dvě: poznat jeho tajemství.  
_Zahájeno_.

Ale teď, musí potrestat pár neschopů.


	6. Kapitola pět

Kapitola pátá:

"Nemůžu se dost dobře rozhodnout, jestli jsi můj hrdina nebo ne, fakt," prohlásil Roger a pozoroval ho.

Harry protočil oči.

Od toho velmi nepříjemného konfliktu se zmijozelskými (a najednou o něj všichni projevovali velký zájem, takže už nebyla šance, aby se mu povedlo procházet bez povšimnutí – drby o něm a souboji se v té hadí díře rozšířily rychlostí blesku) nebyli Roger a Imogen schopní o tom sklapnout.

Nebo o Tomu Riddlovi.

Nebo, přesněji, o něm a Tomu Riddlovi.

Už jen to 'a' mezi jejich jmény ho rozčilovalo, protože to naznačovalo, že mezi němi existuje nějaké spojení, a on takové spojení nechtěl mít. Už s ním měl tolik vazeb, že by mu to vystačilo na zbytek života!

„Opravdu, nebylo od tebe moc moudré si ho znepřátelit," zamumlala Imogen vyčítavě. Byla to stále se opakující konverzace, a upřímně, Harry z toho začínal být celkem otrávený.

„No tak, Im!" protestoval Roger. „Bylo to úžasný!"

„Ano, za předpokladu, že Harrison chce pozornost, přičemž nád vedl k domnění, že nechce."

„Říkala jsi, že se Riddle snadno znudí," odmítl to Harry.

„Ano, říkala, odpověděla Imogen ostře. „Jenže problém je v tom -bez urážky- že pro něj jsi poutavý. To nevěstí nic dobrého, víš. Je nemilosrdný."

Harry zamumlal pod fousy něco temného.

„No," opáčil Roger. „Možná je na čase, aby se Riddlovi někdo postavil."

Imogen se zamračila.

„To bys neříkal, kdyby tě mohl slyšet."

Roger byl tak poctivý, že se na to zatvářil rozpačitě, ale přesto pokrčil rameny.

„To neznamená, že to není pravda," řekl jen a pak si vyčaroval hodiny. „Páni, musím jít – už mám zpoždění na klub Tchoříčků. Uvidíme se později, jo? Im, říkala jsi, že potřebuješ pomoct s úkolem z Přeměňování?"

„Oh, ano," Imogen se najednou začervenala. „Ano, díky. Takže mi pak pomůžeš?"

Harry si je chvíli prohlížel.  
Ron a Hermiona. Najednou pocítil silný stesk po domově.

„Jo, sorry," začal a podíval se na Im. „Já už taky budu muset jít...na něčem pracovat a tak."

„Chceš s něčím pomoct?" nabídla, ale pak znejistěla. Nevzala dobře skutečnost, že se na hodinách zjevně snižoval. „Ne že bys to potřeboval," dodala víc odměřeně. „Kdyby ses jen soustředil-"

„Ahoj, Imogen," řekl Harry rychle a skoro běžel, jen aby se vyhnul obtěžující havraspárské přednášce.

Zafuněla za ním, ačkoli nebyla překvapená, že mizí. Trávil s nima dvěma jen zlomek času – na hodinách, přestávkách a na obědě.

Trénoval, když se brzo ráno nebo hodně pozdě v noci vzbudil z nočních můr. Objevil tu úžasnou místnost v sedmém poschodí, když se zeptal domácího skřítka na nějaké místo, kde by mohl cvičit.

Věděl, že ti tiší, skromní tvorové by na něj pravděpodobně nikomu nedonášeli, a ta takzvaná 'mizející místnost' byla dokonalá. Skřítci mu připomněli budoucnost a Dobbyho. Stýskalo se mu, i když se s legračním skřítkem vídával zřídka.

Zamířil k mizející místnosti, rád, že už je víkend. Sotva dokázal uvěřit, že je tu už tři týdny.

Brzo bude říjen, bylo to zvláštní.

Povzdychl si.

Tři týdny a ještě pořád nenašel způsob, jak se dostat domů.

Zkusil s tím otravovat Brumbála a Dippeta, ale jediné co mu řekli bylo to, že stále hledají a že by mu řekli, kdyby na něco přišli.

Bylo tak špatné, že se prostě chtěl vrátit domů?

Byl na půl cesty, když zaslechl nejvíc otravný a nenáviděný hlas, jaký kdy říše lidí a zvířat poznala.

"Harry."

"Stalkuješ mě nebo něco, Riddle?" zeptal se podrážděně.

Ten druhý mu vstoupil do cesty, takže se musel zastavit, aby do něj nevrazil.

„Říkej tomu osud, že na sebe pořád narážíme,"opáčil ten druhý s úšklebkem. „To snad tolik neurazí tvou drahocennou útlocitnost."

„To je nepředstavitelně ohraná hláška," prohlásil rovnou Harry. „Jestli tohle používáš na holky, není divu, že jsi nezadaný."

„Oh, všiml sis, jak to mám se vztahy?" Riddle na něj mrkl. „Jsem polichocen, miláčku,"

Harry zaprskal.

„Ne-já-to není-ty jsi nesnesitelný! Co chceš?"

„Tebe."

„Divný."

„Aby sis přestal hrát na neschopného," dokončil Riddle, a úšklebek mu zmizel z tváře. Harry se zarazil.

„Cože?"

„Prosím," opravil ho ten druhý.

„S tím zase nezačínej!" vyštěkl Harry. Ukročil stranou a chtěl projít kolem, ale Zmijozelův dědic mu zase vskočil do cesty a lehce, varovně mu přitiskl ruku na rameno.

„Stůj v klidu a nebudu tě muset zase přimáčknout na zeď...ledaže bys v tom nacházel potěšení? Tak proto tě najednou začaly zajímat moje vzahy?"

U všech svatých- !

„Víš," řekl sladce. „Opravdu jsi úžasný, Tome...úžasně arogantní. Jak je možné, že se ty a tvoje ego vejdete do dveří?"

„Protože ego ve skutečnosti není hmotný objekt, tudíž, jeho velikost nikterak nesouvisí s fyzickými vlastnostmi," opáčil Riddle. „To opravdu _nic_ nevíš?"

Harry zamrkal; proti jeho vůli ho odpověď pobavila.

„...to byl vtip?" ujistil se.

Riddle po něm střelil zničujícím pohledem. Harry si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli znamenal 'zjevně' nebo 'nebuď směšný'. Váhavě si ho měřil.

„Co z toho budu mít, když přestanu předstírat neschopnost na veřejnosti?" zeptal se ostražitě. Zmijozelův dědic ho na moment obdařil neproniknutelným pohledem.

„Dobré známky."

„Kdybych se staral o známky, troufám si tvrdit že bych do nich předně vložil víc úsilí," odpověděl a rychle přemýšlel. „Udělám to, když mě necháš na pokoji."

Riddlův výraz se nezměnil, stále Harryho odhadoval. To Harryho znervózňovalo. Neměl ponětí, co si ten druhý myslí.

„Okay," řekl Riddle po chvíli. Harry upřeně zíral, nečekal, že bude tak snadno souhlasit.

„Fakt?" zeptal se, a nebyl si úplně jistý, proč se cítil...zklamaně.

Ne, byl jen zmatený. Neměl důvod být zklamaný, když dostal co chtěl, takže, je jasné, že nebyl zklamaný.

Jen...usoudil, že zasáhla ta známá znuděnost Toma Riddla.

Pžipadal si rozhozený.

„Tak okay," potvrdil.

„Okay," souhlasil Riddle znovu, nečitelně.

Harry na chvíli zaváhal a ostražitě ho pozoroval. Nebylo v jeho povaze mu důvěřovat...ale zdálo se že souhlasil...

„Dobře," zamumlal Harry. „Měj se, Riddle."

Tímhle na sebe přitáhne pozornost ještě víc, a pondělní hodiny budou bez pochyb jedno velké kázání...ale jistě to stálo za to, když se zbaví Tomovy vtíravé přítomnosti?

Vypravil se do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby a pořád si nebyl jistý, proč se cítí tak neklidně.

* * *

Tom pozoroval chlapce, jak odchází, se zlomyslným pocitem triumfu i mírné úlevy.

Harrison se stavěl k jeho souhlasu zjevně nedůvěřivě. Podezíral ho z podvodu a opravdu, chlapcovy instinkty byly dokonalé, když si dovolil je následovat – další důvod proč ta slabá osobnost musela zmizet, potlačovala nejsilnější instinkty jeho záhadného chlapce.

Pro něj v tom bylo k dispozici tolik mezer, ve srovnání s tím co mohl dělat Harry, že to bylo skoro legrační.

Počká, zatímco Harry se ukáže v pravém světle, asi týden, aby si lidi nemysleli, že to bylo štěstí, a pak prostě začne znova.

Koneckonců, Evans nespecifikoval údaj jak _dlouho_ ho má nechat na pokoji...a ovšem, určitě nechtěl zvyšovat chlapcovy pochybnosti tím, že by na Harryho stranu dohody přidával 'vždycky' nebo 'navždy'...protože něco takového by nemohl vzít zpátky tak snadno.

Jakmile jednou budou učitelé vědět, čeho je schopný, těžko ho nechají, aby se flákal. A nikdo už nebude věřit jeho falešné osobnosti, takže bude nepoužitelná.

Bude se muset otevřít a Tom si s ním bude moct hrát.

Bylo to úžasné. A samozřejmě, pokud by se po pondělních hodinách nudil a chtěl by si s ním hrát už tehdy, jednoduše si mohl vzít za terč chlapcovy přátele. Harry by ho pak musel vzít na vědomí díky nějakému tomu zachráncovskému komplexu, kterým zjevně disponoval...reakce by mohla být ohromná, kdyby se to provedlo správně.

Zdálo se, že Harry o sobě odhalil nejvíc, když byl rozčilený nebo ve stresu, a proto byl Tomův úkol takové reakce vyprovokovat.

Oh, jak zábavné to bude.

Jakmile na něj Harry bude reagovat, zapustí se do něj napevno a vytáhne všechna malá tajemství a podivuhodnosti, které se mu dosud vyhýbaly.

Téměř toho chlapce litoval.

Téměř.

* * *

Pondělí přišlo příliš rychle a Harry si užíval poslední zbytky svého utajení (opravdu, bylo to trochu přehnaně dramatické, brzy zapomenou na fakt, že umí použít omračovací kouzlo, a taky, nebyl nějaké Riddlovsky zázračné dítě). Zamířil na Přeměňování, s Brumbálem.

Pořád si nemohl zvyknout, že ho učil _Brumbál_. Ať už měl s jeho budoucím já jakékoli rozmíšky, byl to geniální, i když trochu excentrický učitel.

Zdálo se, že některé věci se nemění nikdy.

Stále měl strašný vkus v oblékání a teď to bylo ještě směšnější, protože se jeho oblečení mlátilo s těmi kaštanovými vlasy.

Ale určitě to byl dobrý učitel, svým způsobem stejně přísný jako McGonnagalová. Řídil třídu zcela přirozeně.

Ačkoli...vypadal, že zmijozelským nedůvěřuje, ne že by mu to Harry mohl mít za zlé, protože zmijozelové byli...no, dobře, ale co když _někteří _zmijozelové byli víc jako Harry než jako Riddle? Nedobrovolní hadi, odsunuti stranou a pokládáni za temné a kdovíco, jen kvůli své koleji?

To mu nepřišlo fér.

Bylo to vysoce znepokojivé, být tak rychle odsouzen jen za zelenou kravatu, co nosil. Díky tomu mu bylo trochu líto zmijozelských v jeho vlastní době, kdy rivalita a předsudky byly ještě horší kvůli Voldemortovi.

Skousl zuby, když pomyslel na to jméno, a na chlapce kterým ten hadí ksicht kdysi býval...

Ten chlapec seděl na druhé straně učebny, se svou bezchybnou prací a schopností dělat všechno tak, jako by to bylo snadné jak samo dýchání.

Namyšlenej hajzl.

Pokud už musel přestat s přetvařováním a hraním neschopného, chtěl by toho využít co nejvíc a odhalit ho.

Rozčilující bylo, že si nemyslel, že by na to měl dost talentu a síly, což bylo frustrující a ponižující. Ještě horší bylo, že k tomu druhému v myšlenkách pořád zalétával, skoro obsesivně...a hrozilo, že tuhle skutečnost Imogen a Roger odhalí, teď, když už si nezacpával uši pokaždé když přišla na Zmijozelova dědice řeč.

Ne že by byl nějaký patolízalský fanatik – strašná myšlenka!- ale došel k závěru, že se mu nelíbí, když neví co Riddle dělá.

Když ho ten druhý otravoval, alespoň mohl jakž takž sledovat jeho nekalé akce, ale teď stejně jako všichni ostatní vůbec netušil, na čem zmijozelský prefekt pracuje nebo co dělá. Mohl dělat jakékoli strašné věci, věci ve stylu Pána zla a Harry by o tom nevěděl ani ň! Svrběla ho z toho kůže.

Takže to bylo tohle, a k tomu to byl trochu zneklidňující přechod, být nejdřív objektem intenzivní pozornosti a najednou s ním nebýt ani v pokoji.

Zavrtěl hlavou, pohrdajíc sám sebou. Bylo příliš snadné nechat se vtáhnout do Riddle-sféry, to bylo jasné. Když tam ten druhý byl, jako by se nemohl soustředit na nic než na Toma, sžíralo ho to. Bylo to zatraceně otravný.

„Perfektní přeměna, Pane Evansi..." zazněl Brumbálův hlas nad jeho stolem. „Mohl byste to zopakovat?"

Harry se podíval na lavici, kde automaticky provedl zaklínadlo na gumové kachničce. Měli za úkol přeměnit kachničku na dřevěný meč.

Nevěděl proč, ale budoucí ředitel často vybíral zdánlivě náhodou podobné věci.

„Ehm, jistě," zamumlal a mávl hůlkou, aby meč změnil zpátky na kachnu a mohl začít znova. Brumbálovy modré oči se na něj zaostřily a Harry naklonil hlavu, celý zmatený, než ztuhl.

Zatraceně. To měli brát až na příští hodině. Intenzivní výcvik měl svoje výhody.

„Omlouvám se," zamumlal. „Um-" provedl znova kouzlo, v rozpacích. Brumbál na něj zíral.

„To je pozoruhodné zlepšení," zamumlal ten muž a sledoval ho. Harry se ušklíbl. „Pět bodů za úžasný pokrok." řekl Brumbál tiše. „A školní trest za skrývání svých schopností."

Harry otevřel údivem pusu, zatímco Brumbál se bez dalšího komentáře vrátil o dvě lavice dál, aby pomohl dvěma nebelvírům.

Školní trest? Jaké školní tresty dával Brumbál? Jednou se tomu s Ronem a Hermionou zasměje.

„Nerad to říkám, Evansi, ale má pravdu, víš," zabručel za ním Avery.

Harry po něm střelil pohledem, načež se Avery rychle podíval jinam.

Ale Rosier se začal ptát místo něj, zřejmě protože usoudil, že je to ok, když s ním Avery promluvil a stále měl hlavu na krku.

„A jakto žes vůbec předstíral tak ubohou neschopnost?" otázal se chlapec a žvýkal špičku brku.

„Nepovedený pokus vyhnout se otravným otázkám," odsekl s kamennou tváří. Avery se nervózně zasmál.

„Riddle si tě všiml stejně," konstatoval Rosier. Harry vzdorovitě zazíral na svou pracovní desku.

„No jo, ale Riddle je génius, ne?" řekl Avery ostrým, ztlumeným hlasem. Děťátka Smrtijedi zřejmě nesměli mluvit o svém pánovi za jeho zády.

„Věděl jsi, že se může dívat na zeď jen tak dvě vteřiny a říct, kolik je v ní kamenů?" pokračoval Rosier a posunul se blíž k němu, aby s ním mohl mluvit. Harry si přál, aby prostě zavřel hubu.

„Důvody k tomu, být ubohý...třeba pokus vyhnout se otravným rozhovorům," dodal kousavě.

Cítil jak se oba naježili, a došlo mu, že je urazil. Bylo mu to jedno.

„Měl jsem tě radši, když jsi nebyl tak namyšlený, Evansi," řekl Rosier chladně. „Jen se snažíme být přátelští."

Na to se Harry prudce otočil a oči mu zableskly.

„Přátelští, vy chcete být _přátelští_? Wow, to je teda divný, když si vezmu, že ty a dalších sedm týpků jste na mě zaútočili před dvěma dny! Vždycky tak rychle měníš názory nebo seš prostě jen bezpáteřní poskok, a zaměříš se na cokoli, čeho si Riddle všimne v naději, že vzbudíš jeho pozornost? Je to ono?"

„Já-" Rosier zalapal pusou jako ryba.

Harry zvedl obočí a usmál se.

„Jo, to jsem si myslel," odpověděl. „Takže zacouvej a nech mě kurva na pokoji. Nechci s tebou mít nic společnýho."

Naštvaně se vrátil k práci. Nesnášel tu jejich blbou dvojakost, ten způsob jakým se Tom Riddle vkrádal do každýho koutku Bradavic jak nemoc. Jako nákaza.

Zaletěl očima k dotyčnému chlapci, jen aby se setkal s tím dobře známým, pronikavým pohledem, který na něm téměř hladově spočíval.

Riddle vypadal pobaveně. Až příliš pobaveně.

Harry mu ukázal prostředníček a položil svou rozbolavělou hlavu na stůl.

_Prostě chtěl domů._


	7. Kapitola šest

Kapitola šest:

Uběhl týden, neklidný týden, během něhož Tom našel jiné věci kromě Harrisona Evanse, s kterými musel zaměstnávat mysl... nebo se přinejmenším musel zabývat jednotvárností a nudou školního života, když u sebe zrovna neměl svou hračku.

Všechny jeho staré hračky vypadaly v porovnání tak zaprášeně, použitě, tak dobře známé – bylo to jako skládačka, kterou už vyřešil dřív a znal všechny odpovědi.

To nebylo nikterak vzrušující.

Ne tak s Harrym. Harry byl stále nerozluštěný.

V tajných oblastech svojí mysli si přiznal, že se zřejmě nachází na pokraji nové posedlosti, ale nevadilo mu to.

Bylo jeho přirozeností, že je obsesivní člověk, nemilosrdně odkrýval všechno co mohl o čemkoli, co ho právě zajímalo a odhodil to, když byl spokojený.

S Harrisonem Evansem to bezpochyby bude to samé a opravdu, jeho plánům to neškodilo, protože taková posedlost jen hrála do karet jeho cílům učinit toho chlapce na sobě závislým..

Věděl moc dobře že pro ostatní byly zvraty a změny jeho pozornosti dost znepokojující. Ale, samozřejmě, žádná další hračka si tak sveřepě nežádala soukromí, nebo aby ji nechal na pokoji. Jenže tím to právě bylo ještě zábavnější.

A nyní byl ten týden konečně za nimi a on mohl začít tam, kde přestal, když se Harry nuceně nacházel pod pohledem veřejnosti a byl dostatečně respektován pro své nově nabyté dovednosti.

Nekompetentní, ubohý cizinec mohl proklouznout nepovšimnut, ale silný – a zvlášť když byl slušně pohledný a okouzlující (a Harry takový byl, když nepotlačoval svou vlastní osobnost) – přitahoval jako světlo přitahuje můry.

Teď už věděli, že tam byl, nemohl tak snadno uklouznout do temných zákoutí.

Během toho týdne se ovšem nepoddával nečinnosti. Pomocí různých sítí a vláken svého impéria potají shromažďoval informace, k tomu uváděl do chodu nové plány a dokončoval ty staré.

Podle jeho zdrojů se často objevoval Harrisonův ostrý jazyk. Díky tomu bylo vidět, že navzdory zjevné až přehnané nevědomosti ohledně mnoha aspektů zmijozelského života dokázal bez problémů použít vhled, když chtěl. Svoje nepřátele dokázal vyřídit dost dobře – jak fyzicky, což se dalo říct podle souboje, jehož byl svědkem, tak slovně, pokud možno soudit podle Rosierova roztrpčeného stavu.

Pochyboval, že by se mu ten chlapec mohl rovnat, i když byl silnější než průměr (ještě nevěděl plný rozsah Harryho síly, musel z něj jeho plný potenciál teprve vyloudit...ale bylo nepravděpodobné, že se silou blíží jemu) ale vychutná si to na každý pád.

Byl v půlce chodby, když ho někdo zavolal jménem.

Lestrange.

"Můžu s tebou mluvit?" zeptal se ho Lestrange tichým, dýchavičným hlasem.

"Mám pochůzky, které musím vyřídit," odvětil.

"-nebude to trvat dlouho!" ten kluk byl tak drzý, že se dotkl jeho paže, jako by mu chtěl zabránit v odchodu.

Prsty z jeho paže sklouzly pod jeho ledovým pohledem, ale Lestrange se na něj nepřestával dívat. Zaměřil teď chladný pohled na Lestrangeův obličej a doufal že tím ten pohled odvrátí. Namísto toho to Cygnus zřejmě pochopil jako kladnou reakci. "Soukromě..?"

Chvíli toho druhého pozoroval a měl pocit, že ví, o čem to bude. Nedovolil, aby se jeho výraz změnil. Potom odešel ze společenské místnosti se svým následovníkem za patama. Lestrange úzkostně kroutil rukama, čímž prozradil své slabé nervy.

"Jestli chceš mluvit, tak mluv," poručil krátce.

Dal Harrymu prostor na celý týden, a fakt mu nechtěl dávat víc času, zvlášť když měl ten chlapec sklon zmizet na celé víkendy beze stopy.

Jestli chce tu hru pojistit, musí tak učinit teď, až skončí Harryho poslední hodina (jasnovidectví – vážně?) Měl zhruba patnáct minut náskok, aby dohnal svou kořist, za předpokladu že Watkins a Pierceová ho zkusí pobídnout, aby byl víc společenský...což udělají, pokud se dá soudit podle jejich dřívějšího chování.

"Já-já tě mám rád, Tome," vyhrkl Lestrange a zčervenal odporně rudou barvou. "Hodně."  
Bylo to to, co si myslel, že to bude. Super.

"Přestaň okamžitě, než ztrapníš mě i sebe," poručil mu s opovržením. Lestrange polkl.

"Myslím víc než přátelé-" pokračoval.

"Vím naprosto přesně co myslíš," prohlásil. Lestrange rudl dál a pohlédl na něj, z nějakého důvodu nadějným pohledem.

"Ty víš?" zněl nadšeně.

Samozřejmě že to věděl, nebo si snad ten blbý idiot nevšiml, jak přesně hraje tyhle emoce, aby ho zmanipuloval a dostal z něj co chce? Jako to dělal s každým? Věděl, že tenhle kluk úplně nepostrádal inteligenci, jinak by ho netoleroval, ale právě teď měl problém pochopit, proč si to o něm myslí.

Mlčel a rozvažoval, jak by tohle mohl využít. Nemohl uvěřit, že Lestrange si před ním tak hloupě otvírá srdce; copak mu nebylo jasné, že Tom mu ho vyrve a bude se s potěšením dívat, jak krvácí a že mu ho pak vrátí jen proto, aby se dál mohl dívat na ty zoufalé záškuby? Nepochybně to věděl.

Ale to asi věděla většina lidí, řekl by. To bylo ono, v čem spočívala hra a obratnost – nechat je vědět, jak moc je může zneužít a přitom je mít na sobě pořád závislé.

"Takže…chtěl by sis někdy vyjít?" nepolevoval Lestrange. I když se původně divil, že Lestrange to myslí vskutku vážně, vžil se už do svojí hry a zkroutil ústa do úsměvu.

"Úžasný nápad."

"Opravdu-" sledoval, jak naděje nabývají na intenzitě a plynule ho přerušil:

"V Bradavicách je to někdy tak nezáživné, musím někdy zorganizovat výlet pro nás všechny...kdy bude další víkend v Prasinkách?"

"Nás všechny?" zapištěl Lestrange, než si uvědomil, že Tom nenaznačoval tu nechutnou věc, která mu naskočila v mysli, ale jen skupinový výlet do Prasinek.

Odolal nutkání se ušklíbnout. Naděje rozdrcené na padrť, držící se milimetry od krvavé smrti.

"To není, co jsem myslel, Tome," řekl. "Já, totiž, myslel jsem, ty a já, spolu, sami...na...schůzce."

Schůzka: a) schůze - pracovní schůzka…b) rande - romantická schůzka s někým nebo c) obecné pojmenování setkání se s někým. Lestrange myslel to druhé, ale on použije to třetí.

"Už mám schůzku – přesněji řečeno právě teď, sorry," usmál se. "Ale kdo ví, ohrom mě a dokaž, že jsi hoden mého času."

Bez dalšího slova se otočil. Dobře věděl, že ten druhý si vyložil jeho 'schůzku' jako jiný typ schůzky, protože na to projektoval svoje vlastní touhy, plus obvyklejší význam.

Závěr? Lestrange bude ještě víc povolnější udělat cokoli, co po něm Tom bude chtít, protože se bude snažit ho ohromit. Zatímco on sám k ničemu doopravdy nesvolil, protože věděl, že Lestrange nikdy neshledá hodného svého času a silně pochyboval, že ho může ohromit.

Harrison zatím bude čímdál vynervovanější a rozčilenější nad tím, odkud pocházejí ty domněnky a narážky a nakonec se neudrží – a ve vzteku odhalí svá tajemství, tak jak to Tom naplánoval.

Perfektní.

* * *

Lestrange šel pomalu zpátky do společenské místnosti s podivným, napjatým pocitem v útrobách.

Tom neřekl ano, a on věděl, že jeho pán to pravděpodobně nemyslel vážně, protože on byl takhle úžasný, ve všem tak hrozně ohleduplný.

Nicméně, cítil, že vedle pocitu štěstí bublá roztrpčení. Zastavil se u Abraxase a Zeviho, jejichž rivalita se dočasně vtělila do hry v šachy.

"Řekněte," snažil se znít nenuceně, "Víte, s kým se teď má Tom sejít?"

Ani nezvedli pohled, jako by byl jen nějaká otravná moucha. Ale to by viděli, kdo by se smál naposled, pokud by jejich lord chodil s ním!

"S Evansem, domnívám se," odpověděl nevzrušeně Abraxas.

Všechno jeho štěstí zmizelo.

"S Evansem?" řekl nevěřícně. "Tom má rande s Evansem!"

Ale…Evans je tak patetický! Jasně, nakonec se ukázalo, že dokáže použít omračovací kouzlo, ale určitě nebyl materiál na _randění_. Pravděpodobně to byla jen fáze. Tom takové fáze míval, a oni budou moci vidět toho blbého kluka zlomeného.

Zevi položil střelce zpátky na jeho místo, poprvé se k němu otočil a na tváři se mu objevil nepatrně zamračený výraz.

"Co tím myslíš, že má Tom rande s Evansem? Jaks přišel na takovou myšlenku?"  
Nafoukl se, protože viděl že díky své zasvěcenosti má jejich plnou pozornost.

"Tom mi to řekl," odpověděl. Nechá je, ať si myslí co chtějí – nechá je, aby žárlili, že Tom se s tím svěřil jemu a ne jim.

Abraxas naklonil hlavu.

"S Evansem?" opakoval znova.

"Já vím, je to odporné," začal. "Co vidí na-"

Ale oba se obrátili zpátky ke hře bez dalšího komentáře.

Vlastně...chtěl by Tom, aby to někomu prozradil?  
Ups.

* * *

Harry zatočil za roh, zavolal na Rogera omluvu a zdráhavě slíbil, že se za nimi zastaví, aby viděli že nezemřel při čemkoli, co dělá na svých 'tajemných osamělých lovech', a vzápětí to do někoho napálil, protože se nedíval na cestu.

Zatraceně!

"Oh bože-sorry-!" začal a vzhlédl, připraven že bude muset někoho uchlácholit.

Riddle.

Tohle už nebylo ani vtipný. Toporně se narovnal.

"Omlouvám se, příště budu koukat kam jdu-" a spěchal aby pokračoval dál, akorát že kolem zápěstí ho zaháklo sevření.

"Víš," řekl líně Riddle. "Když jsem říkal, že je osud že na sebe pořád narážíme, nemyslel jsem, že to vezmeš tak doslova."

Snažil se ruku vysvobodit, a sevření se ještě upevnilo.

"Pusť mě," řekl.

"A nechám tě zmizet na dalších osmačtyřicet hodin? Nemyslím."

Harryho znepokojilo, že Riddle se tak rychle obeznámil s jeho zvyky, místo aby jen zběžně usoudil, že je třeba v knihovně nebo tak něco.

"Řekl jsi, že mě necháš na pokoji," připomněl. Nelíbilo se mu, jaký cítil v žilách zmatek.

"A to jsem dělal – po celý týden," ušklíbl se Riddle a jeho pobavení se zvyšovalo s tím jak rostlo Harryho pobouření.

"To není fér!" vykřikl. "To je - podvádění!"

"Není má chyba, že neumíš vyslovit líp svoji stranu dohody," zamumlal Tom a blýskl po něm nevinným, nebezpečným úsměvem. "Kromě toho, v lásce a válce je všechno dovoleno."

"A když uvážíme, že tohle není ani jedno, je tento bod sporný," odsekl a nebyl dalek od toho, vytáhnout hůlku a vyzkoušet si, jak jeho trénink pokročil, konečně na něčem jiném než na umělé atrapě.

"Možná," připustil Riddle a oči se mu třpytily. "Ale běda, stejně nemůžu tvrdit, že bych měl ve spravedlnosti zálibu."

Jistě že nemá…

Zatnul zuby.

"Nech mě jít nebo tě prokleju."

"Věc se má s hrozbami tak, miláčku," odvětil Tom, "že říkají tvému protivníkovi, co se chystáš udělat, takže se může připravit."

"Protivníkovi?" vyptával se Harry. "To by nasvědčovalo, že jsme ve válce."

"Nikdy jsem neřekl, že nejsme," usmál se Riddle nebezpečně. Harry zúžil oči.

"Co jsem k čertu udělal, že mi vyhlašuješ válku a Merline - nech mě, hrozby stranou, jsem fakt blízko k tomu tě proklít!"

"Tak rád bych viděl, jak to zkusíš," troufal si Zmijozelův dědic v odpověď. "A ohledně toho, cos udělal…jelikož to víc než vypadá, že tys mi vyhlásil tichou válku ve vteřině, kdy jsme se potkali, zdá se mi jen zdvořilé to oplatit."

Harry odolal nutkání otevřít nad tou odpovědí pusu dokořán.

"Jsi šílený."

Neřekl to tak jedovatým tónem, jak to říct měl, ale odmítl přiznat, že to byl docela fajn pocit, takhle kolem sebe mlátit, vybíjet si frustrace, bez toho, aby někdo jeho chování soudil.

Tady nebyl Chlapec, který přežil, tady byl prostě Harry, takže cokoli udělal, bylo z něho a mohl být posuzován jen podle současnosti.

Bylo to…osvobozující.

"Vlastně jsem mnohem normálnější než většina," odpověděl Riddle. Harry po chvíli zavrtěl hlavou.

"Normální lidi nestalkujou nováčky."

"Stalking to je jenom v případě, že je to nevhodná, nechtěná pozornost."

"…a tohle není?" vyptával se Harry nevěřícně a divil se, kdy začal jejich rozhovor být tak surrealistický. Proč na toho druhého prostě nevrhl výbušnou kletbu a neskoncoval s celou konverzací?

Byl to zvláštní pocit, když na něj Riddle celý týden nedotíral, a už došel k závěru, že pro všechny zúčastněné je pravděpodobně bezpečnější, když bude vědět, co Riddle zrovna dělá (alespoň částečně, ten zmijozel byl ve svých záměrech matoucí, stále přeskakujíc mezi okouzlením, vyhrožováním, téměř flirtovnými komenty a totálním nezájmem.)

"Ne, protože kdyby to bylo čistě nechtěné, pokračoval bys v uskutečnění svojí hrozby-"

a přesně to Harryho pohnulo, aby sáhl po hůlce, takže Tomova ruka vystřelila a těsně chytla jeho druhé zápěstí. V odpověď zaryl nehty, ale ten druhý sebou ani nehnul. Spočítal si, že by mohl kopat, kdyby chtěl, jenže ve vší upřímnosti, byl příliš zvědavý. Na Tomu Riddlovi prostě bylo něco, co vás přitahovalo. To pomyšlení nadevše nesnášel, ale nebyl tak blbý, aby popíral, že je to pravda. Mohl pochopit, proč měl tenhle kluk následovníky, ale taky věděl, že nikdy nebude jedním z nich.

"-a já to shledávám naprosto vhodným. A proto to technicky není stalking," dokončil ten druhý.

Harryho skoro rozesmálo, jak Riddle dokázal že něco takového zní rozumně. Po chvíli zmijozel zvedl jeho zápěstí na úroveň očí a s lehkým zamračením zkoumal Harryho hůlku.

"Co?" zeptal se Harry ostražitě a stiskl hůlku pevněji, aby mu ji nemohl vytrhnout. Pro teď si chtěl dělat z Riddla legraci...ať už z jakéhokoli důvodu.

Pravděpodobně proto, že se cítil líp když Riddle plánoval úklady jak poškodit _jeho_, oproti tomu když se snažil zničit život nějakého ubohého nevinného hlupáka, který si myslí, že je tak cool, že se ho nic nedotkne.

"Proč ses schovával za maskou neschopného, slabého kouzelníka?" zeptal se Tom tiše, pozvedl prudce oči a podíval se upřeně do těch jeho.

"Abych odradil otravný lidi od rozhovoru," řekl totéž, co řekl Rosierovi, jenže Riddle se nenechal rozhodit.

"Těžko," řekl. "Stýkáš se s Watkinsem a Pierceovou, tudíž tato námitka jest neplatná."

"Imogen a Roger nejsou otravný!"

"Legrační, že někdo tak zjevně nedůvěřivý jako ty dá podivně rychle svou loajalitu lidem, kteří jsou...pořád v zásadě cizí," zamumlal Riddle.  
Harry zúžil oči do škvír a násilně vytrhl zápěstí. Všiml si, že to Riddla trochu překvapilo a ustoupil o krok zpátky.

"No no, nebuď tak dotčený. Kdybys je měl rád, trávil bys v jejich společnosti víc času."

A vtom si Harry uvědomil, že ač byl fyzicky volný, mentálně, verbálně byl v pasti. Když bude protestovat, bude muset podat pádnou výmluvu, proč s nimi netráví víc času – tedy, co dělá místo toho, a pokud bude souhlasit, znamená to, že připouští něco hrozného, co Riddle řekl, a co mimochodem nebyla pravda! Skoro zavrčel.

Tomovy oči se zaleskly, ale neodhalily nic.

"Moc chytrý," vydechl Harry.

"Děkuji," řekl s tím úsměvem.

Na okamžik Harryho zaskočilo, že Riddle nepopírá, že něco udělal. Ticho narůstalo. Měl by jít zase pryč, jako to obyčejně dělal, a taky by to už udělal, jenže v téhle situaci by to bylo jako podrobení, potvrzení, že ho Riddle porazil.

A to odmítl.

"Roger a Imogen jsou skvělí přátelé," řekl opatrně. "A jsem rád v jejich společnosti, ale jelikož jsem spíš samotářské povahy, preferuji-"

"Samotářské povahy?" Riddle zvedl obočí. "Ty jsi sotva samotářské povahy, Harry."

"A ty mě znáš tak dobře, že jo?" zeptal se opět popuzeně. Úsměv se nebezpěčně rozšířil.

"Možná ne…ale rád tě poznám lépe, jestli mě necháš."

"Nenechám," řekl Harry automaticky, a k jeho šoku se Riddle rozesmál.

"Oh, a to se tak snažíš mě přesvědčit, že nemáš co skrývat…"

"Každý má co skrývat," odvětil kousavě. Riddle skrýval nejvíc z nich ze všech – Temný lord v převleku.

"A přitom se zdá, že víš o mých tajemstvích mnohem víc než já o tvých," řekl Tom said sametově. "Myslel jsem, že uznáváš spravedlnost!"

"V lásce a válce je dovoleno všechno," odvětil, napodobujíc Riddlovu dřívější odpověď.

Jedna jeho část uvažovala, jestli se jeho snaha nezaostat za Tomem s odpověďmi jevila tomu druhému jako neobratná, a ještě větší část se divila, proč ho to zajímá. Úšklebek zmizel Zmijozelovu dědici z tváře.

"Buď o víkendu se mnou a mými společníky," prohlásil.

"Ne dík."

"Pak tě budu brát jako zbabělce – co, miláčku, bojíš se, že tě odhalím?"

Harry zaskřípal zuby, když zaslechl znehodnocenou něžnůstku a zvlášť když si připomněl, pod jakými podmínkami s tímhle oslovováním Riddle přestane. Dohadovat se s Tomem bylo tak – vykolejující, vyvádějící z rovnováhy.

Očekával, že Voldemort po něm tvrdě půjde, a zatímco bylo nadevše zřejmé, že ten chlapec byl krutý, s alarmující, nebezpečnou povahou, přece jen neviděl Voldemorta.

Viděl před sebou temného, mocně inteligentního a charismatického teenagera s jazykem jak břitva a překvapivě pohotovým smyslem pro humor. Ne Voldemorta.  
To ho rozrušovalo.

Z nějakého důvodu chtěl Riddla _nenávidět_ tak intenzivně jako nenáviděl Voldemorta, ale nemohl. Oh, neměl ho rád, to je jasné, ale nebylo to...prostě nevěděl. No co. Byl příliš unavený.

Minulou noc se sotva vyspal kvůli těm zatraceným nočním můrám.

Jasným faktem ovšem bylo, že Riddle uhodil na hřebík jeho zájmu se smrtící, strašidelnou přesností. Jakoby na druhé osobě dokázal vycítit slabosti a přesně věděl kam mířit.

Mrazilo ho z toho.

Viděl, jak Riddle tím samým talentem decimuje lidi ve společenské místnosti. Jenže kdyby se vzdal, bylo by to selhání, zbabělost, a jeho nebelvírskou podstatu zraňovalo být nazván zbabělcem...a přesto, kdyby souhlasil, znamená to, že mu záleží na tom, co si o něm Riddle myslí.

"To se radši sám uškrtím," odpověděl chladně. Ústa toho druhého se otevřela, aby zasadila úder, takže rychle pokračoval: "Jestli tak zoufale potřebuješ moji společnost – ne že bych nerozuměl tvojí touze uniknout tvým...společníkům, poněvadž _oni jsou _otravní a vůbec ubozí a tupí – tak můžeš přijít za mnou a strávit víkend s _mými_ společníky."

Riddle právě řekl, že považuje Rogera a Imogen za otravné, nebude souhlasit ani za nic. Kromě toho, ani jeden z nich nebyl čistokrevný! A jeho přívrženci by mu to bezpochyby dali sežrat.

Tom ho zkoumal s nečitelným výrazem, nebo zmrzlým, to nevěděl.

"Kde se sejdem?"

Harry téměř zesinal.

A tak se nějak dokázal upsat k víkendu s Tomem Riddlem.

Říkal si, co tomu novému přídavku řeknou Roger a Imogen.

Zatraceně.


	8. Kapitola sedm

Kapitola sedm:

Harry cítil, že ho zaplavuje obrovská vlna zkázy. Když dnes ráno potkal Imogen a Rogera, byli oba nadšení, že se jim ho povedlo přemluvit, aby víkend strávil společensky.

Už nebyli tak nadšení, když zjistili, že se k nim připojí Tom Riddle. Okamžitě se jich zmocnila nervozita, ale nevadilo jim to tolik, jak by si byl Harry představoval.

Bylo víc než jasné, že ač se Zmijozelova dědice báli, také si ho velmi vážili.

Pánovi zla trvalo jen pár vteřin vklouznout do jejich světa. Když je všechny zdravil, na tváři se mu blýskal okouzlující úsměv.

"Ahoj, já jsemTom - Tom Riddle, a vy musíte být Imogen a Roger? Rád vás poznávám."

"Já tebe taky," špitla Imogen a vypadala trochu ohromeně.

Harrymu se nezdálo, že by s těmi dvěma dřív prohodil víc než pár slov. Zatnul zuby, zatímco Tom si sedl na místo vedle něj a obdařil ho trochu méně oslňujícím úsměvem. Oči se mu vyzývavě, provokativně zatřpytily; pak se otočil k Harryho kamarádům a jeho výraz se změnil v dokonalou kajícnost.

"Vím, že to pro vás musí být trochu zvláštní, ale chtěl jsem se vám osobně omluvit za úděsné chování, které předvedli mí přátelé ze Zmijozelu."

"To je okay," řekl Roger a tvářil se na tu omluvu poněkud šokovaně. Riddle zdvihl ruku.

"Ne, není, je to neodpustielné. Můžu zaručit, že znovu se to nestane."

Harry si všiml, že Riddle neřekl, že to _zaručuje_, ale Roger i Imogen vypadali o poznání klidněji, že senebudou muset potýkat se zmijozelskou odplatou proto, že se bránili. Harry už cítil, že jeho nálada začíná klesat.

"Takže to zaručíš?" zeptal se nevinně. Riddle k němu prudce otočil hlavu.

"Prosím?"

„Řekl jsi, že to _můžeš_ zaručit, _zaručuješ_ to teda?"

"No, netvrdím, že mám kontrolu nad vším jednáním všech kolem mě, takže zaručit to můžu těžko, ale zcela jistě udělám, co bude v mých silách...proč? Něvěříš snad mému slovu, miláčku?"

Harry si z celého srdce přál, aby přestal používat tahle oslovení na veřejnosti. Nebo v soukromí, když už jsme u toho.

"Neber si to tak osobně," odpověděl a nutil se do normálního, dobromyslného tónu. " Nikdo nikdy nebude věřit slovu zmijozelů. A nejsem tvůj miláček."

"Budu to mít na paměti pokaždé, když se mnou budeš mluvit, koláčku."

"Neříkej mi ani koláčku," zasyčel a zrudl. Tom se na něj ušklíbl. Zdánlivě byl jeho výraz neškodný, ale jen pro někoho, kdo nemohl vidět škodolibost v jeho očích.

"Okay, _mazlíčku__._"

Harry se cítil doslova v bolestech. Skousl zuby.

Měl strašný pocit, že Tom bude stupňovat absurdnost a odpornost těch 'něžnůstek' pokaždé, když se proti nim Harry ohradí, odmítne je nebo se jim bude bránit.

Vzpomněl si na tetu Petunii a její oslovení 'Dudlánku' nebo 'Dudlíčku' nebo co všechno si ještě dokázala vymyslet. Chraň bůh, aby Tom přišel s něčím podobným. Při té myšlence se otřásl.

"Miláček je fajn," zamručel neochotně.

"Jsi si jistý, baby? Nechtěl bych, aby ses cítil nepříjemně," vyptával se Riddle se starostlivostí, o které Harry naprosto přesně věděl, že je fingovaná.

Rogerovi uniklo šokované zajíknutí.

Baby – narážka na to, že je mladý, nezkušený, popíchnutí na to, jak je v téhle hře nový a jak moc prohrává. Zaskřípal zuby.

"Proč by mi mělo být nepříjemný, že mě oslovuješ jako bych byl tvůj _milenec_? K tvojí stalkerský povaze se to bezvadně hodí!" sladce se usmál.

Riddle zúžil oči a Harry v duchu slavil vítězný tanec.

"Zajímavé na tom je," mumlal Zmijozelův dědic a jeho výraz se proměnil na lstivý úsměv. "Že ty mě _necháváš_, abych tě oslovoval jako milence, Harrisone. Je tu něco, cos mi neřekl?"

Harrymu poklesla brada a popadla ho zuřivost. Riddle věděl moc dobře, že to dovoloval pouze proto, že jediná cesta jak se těch oslovení zbavit byla podřídit se mu, což _nikdy_ neudělá!

"Já v tomhle vztahu nejsem stalker."

"Oh, takže teď už máme _vztah_? Zklidni, miláčku."

Miláčku. Vrátil se zpátky, místo aby to stupňoval, takže bod pro Harryho, i když to udělal ve změti narážek. Tom mu nedal příležitost aby odpověděl, místo toho se otočil a plynule načal naprosto odlišnou, přátelskou konverzaci s Imogen a Rogerem.

Harry zamrkal.

Celkem vzato to byl strašný den.

* * *

Imogen Pierceová se střídavě dívala na oba dva a nemohla se dost dobře rozhodnout.

Bylo jí víc než jasné, že ať už bylo mezi Riddlem a Harrisonem cokoli – a nemohla uvěřit, že tam nic nebylo, teď už rozhodně bylo – rapidně se to stupňovalo a ona nemohla jinak, než si dělat starosti jak to dopadne. Nikdo nevydržel moc dlouho hrát proti Tomu Riddlovi, zvlášť když zaměřil svou pozornost speciálně na vás.

Ale když jste si odmysleli nepochybně katastrofální následky jejich pře, bylo to vlastně docela zábavné.

Ona osobně považovala Riddlovo užívání něžnůstek za dost legrační, protože bylo neobvyklé vidět jak je říká nepřístupný zmijozelský prefekt. Bylo nabíledni, že to dělá jen aby Harryho rozčílil. Podle jejího podezření ale Harry dobře věděl, že ho Riddle provokuje.

Když se to sečetlo, bylo to hodně podivné. Protože i když mají nějakou společnou minulost nebo nějaké očividné spojení, byla si takřka jistá, že přáteli nejsou.

Napětí mezi nimi bylo příliš vysoké, byl to předjímající, hladový typ napětí. A nebylo to jen z Riddlovy strany, ať už jejich nový kamarád tvrdil cokoli. Harrymu na 'vítězství' nebo o co šlo, záleželo zrovna tolik. Nebyla si přesně jistá o co vlastně hráli, nebo jaká byla pravidla, ale cítila že ta posedlost doutná na obou stranách.

Nevěděla, jestli si toho oni sami všimli, ale momentálně byli vyrovnaní. Harrison se sice choval jako kořist, jenže skutečná kořist by Riddla hned rozpoznala jako predátora a buď by lehla na záda nebo by prchla.

Zatímco Harry původně podnikal jen tahy, kterými tomu druhému mohl uniknout, nyní místo ústupu vzdoroval.

Bylo to jako sledovat dva dravce, z kterých se stali kanibalové – nebyl to jen boj o moc a demonstrace nadvlády, z kteréhož se pak odvíjí to další. Oni opravdu toužili udělat ze soupeře kořist a získat totální vítězství. Trochu se zachvěla.

Ne že by to nutně chápala jako špatnou věc, nebo že by Riddle byl takový padouch jak ho Harry líčil.

Ten mladík byl okouzlující, neustále zdvořilý (kromě pseudo-flirtovného způsobu, jímž mluvil s Harrym a který byl tak legrační právě proto, že Harryho tolik vyváděl z míry) a vysoce inteligentní. Byla radost s ním mluvit, tak poutavý a příjemný společník to byl.

Zcela určitě by jí nevadilo trávit s ním víc času, nehledě na nebezpečí. Upřímně, nemohla pochopit, jaký problém Harry se zmijozelským prefektem měl.

Ano, byl nebezpečný a nemilosrdný a vychytralý, ale to bylo právě to, co dělalo jeho společnost tak vzrušující.

Když se na vás soustředil, jako by zbytek světa vybledl a cítili jste se, jako byste byli něco výjimečného. A jeho temná krása tomu jen přidávala. Vypadal jako typický byronovský hrdina..

Celkem vzato, přišlo jí, že to byl vlastně překvapivě příjemný den.

A taky to Harrymu řekla.

Jeho nevraživost byla směšná. Riddle možná je trochu krutý, ale podle toho co viděla umí být také laskavý a dvorný, milý a jemný.

Možná, že ho doteď špatně posuzovala.

* * *

Harry se vysloveně vařil vzteky a nemohl věřit, že před sebou mají ještě jeden den. Co bylo ještě horší, že Roger a Imogen trvali na tom, že 'Tom' je "v pohodě, opravdu" a že by ho neměl "tolik očerňovat."

Ugh.

Nesnesitelné na tom bylo, že věděl že Tom celý den hrál svou image. Svým osobním kouzlem si probojoval cestu dovnitř a roztrhal Harryho obranu a podporu na cucky...prostě jeho přátele přetáhl do svého Riddle-týmu.

Bylo mu z toho blbě.

Takže tohle se stane každému, kdo se jen trochu přiblíží? Riddle je buď zastraší nebo z nich udělá dychtivé přívržence, tak aby mu Harryho třebas nevědomky přistrčili jako dárek, následujíc jakýkoli cíl co si Riddle zamane...

Sevřel pusu.

"Předpokládám, že teď jsi se sebou opravdu spokojený," vyštěkl jeho směrem.

"Kvůli čemu?" zeptal se Riddle mírně a s úsměvem na něj pohlédl.

"Přetáhl jsi moje přátele ke svému malému kultu."

Tom zamyšleně zabručel v odpověď.

"Budu mít na paměti, že raději chceš abych nebyl k tvým společníkům zdvořilý nebo příjemný."

Harry zúžil oči, když slyšel skrytou pohrůžku. Poněvadž pokud Tom nebude zdvořilý a příjemný, bude místo toho lidi ničit a hrát Pána zla každým coulem.

"Zítra se drž dál. Nedopustím, aby sis s nima pohrával!"

"Ty máš tak trochu zachráncovský komplex, viď, drahoušku?"

Harry zavrčel.

"Nemám zachráncovský komplex!" odsekl. "Akorát nejsem dočista zlej!_"_

"Nebuď tak naivní. Neexistuje nic jako dobro a zlo-"

"-jen moc a jedinci příliš slabí na to, aby o ni usilovali?" dokončil Harry se zasyčením. Riddle na něj zíral. Harry v duchu zaklel. To pravděpodobně neměl říkat.

"Ale ale, kdepak jsi přišel k tomu rčení, Harry?" zamumlal Riddle.

"V knížce blbých citátů."

"Vskutku." Tomovy oči se na něj upřely a zarývaly se mu do kůže. Pomalu zastavil. Harry by šel dál, jenže ta ruka zase vystřelila a trhnutím ho zastavila.

Povzdechl si..

"Musíš s tím přestat."

"Ty se musíš naučit poslouchat nepřímé i přímé rozkazy, pak bych to nemusel dělat," odvětil Riddle bez zaváhání.  
"Zítra se připojíš k mým společníkům."

Harry si uvědomil, že tentokrát to nebyla otázka ani prosba a naježil se.

"Vlastně ne, nemyslím si, že se k nim připojím," odmítl rozvážně. Riddle se na něj jen mile usmál.

"Moje chyba. Zdálo se mi že je to jasný závěr, pokud usiluješ držet mě dál od svých přátel. Myslel jsem, že dáš přednost tomu nedat mi příležitost ' pohrávat si s nimi', a to tím, že se dostavíš do mého tábora. Ale můžeme pokračovat tímto způsobem, když po tom tak toužíš. Slečna Pierceová vypadala velmi potěšena mojí přítomností. Mohla by s ní být zábava."

Harryho oči potemněly.

"Nech ji na pokoji!"

"Nechám, pokud místo toho můžu mít tebe," ušklíbl se Tom.

"_Mít mě_?" opakoval Harry jemně. "Co to má znamenat?"

"To ti ještě nikdo neřekl, že si rád hraju s lidmi? Byl jsem si jistý, že o tom víš, poněvadž ostatní šíří svoje názory na tuto záležitost dosti nevázaně."

Harrymu se rozbušilo srdce. Nemohl uvěřit, že Riddle to přiznává tak otevřeně, copak se tolik nenamáhal udržet si image okouzlující osobnosti?

"Oho, takže už jsme odložili masku vzorného studenta úplně? Čekal jsem, že vydržíš dýl," provokoval a doufal, že ranit jeho hrdost bude stačit, aby to odvedlo jeho pozornost od tématu.

Riddlův úsměšek se naplnil nebezpečím.

"Takové masky mají význam, jen když jim lidé věří, což jasně není tvůj případ. A jelikož tu nejsme před zraky ostatních, bylo by pro mě pokračování v přetvářce zbytečné."

"No, tím že nepředstíráš si moji přízeň stejně nezískáš," odpověděl Harry chladně.

"Možná ne, ale když to nedokázala ani moje maska, vyjde to nastejno. Někdy je třeba postupovat opatrně, a někdy je snadnější přistoupit rovnou k věci."

"Takže mi prostě chceš otevřeně vyhrožovat?" ptal se Harry. "Co jsi, zmijozel nebo nebelvír?"

Tom se zasmál melodickým smíchem, ze kterého Harrymu přeběhl mráz po zádech.

"Hrozba', to je tak zavádějící slovo, miláčku, protože naznačuje možnost, že bych svoje vyhrožování nemusel splnit." Riddle chvíli mlčel a odhadoval ho, než zodpověděl druhou 'otázku.' "Jsem to, co se mi hodí, Harrisone, stejně jako ty, tudíž jsem zmijozel spíš než co jiného. A soudě dle toho, že neprotestuješ, počítám zítra s tvojí společností."

Harry jedovatě zíral.

Jeho nejhorší obavy se vyplnily; jestli nebude s Riddlem 'hrát', najde si prostě k zabavení nějakou jinou hračku, velmi pravděpodobně Rogera nebo Imogen jemu naschvál. V žilách ho pálila nenávist.

Odhodlal se k poslednímu zoufalému pokusu, snažíc se plavat v neznámých vodách téhle hry, snažíc se vypátrat, které knoflíky musí zmáčknout.

"Víš, jestli musíš sáhnout k násilným metodám, abys dostal co chceš, tak asi nejsi tak geniální, jak se říká. Pro mě za mě, běž a najdi si jinou hračku, protože já to nebudu. Mužeš si hrát do sytosti svého černého srdce, ale budeš vědět, žes nedostal svou první volbu."

Tak tím naznačil, že Riddle prohraje, pokud si bude pohrávat s někým jiným. Imogen a Roger by byli v bezpečí, i všichni ostatní. Poraď si s tím!

Riddlův výraz byl nečitelný. Harry usoudil, že něco udělal správně, a odolal nutkání zadržet dech.

"Víš, jak se hrají šachy, Harry?"

"Šachy?" opakoval obezřetně, protože si nebyl jistý, kam má tohle směřovat. Odpověděl nahodile. "Nejsem moc dobrý."

Riddle se nad jeho odpovědí kdovíproč ušklíbl a pak pokračoval.

"Manipulovat různými figurkami na šachovnici s cílem zajmout krále hru neukončuje, hru ukončuje zajetí krále."

Jo. Jaktože Riddle dokázal najít cestu ven ze všeho, i když to vypadalo neprůstřelně? Byl zatraceně úskočnej! To znamená, že nedokáže tímhle způsobem ochránit ostatní...

"Naznačuješ tím, že já jsem král? Nevím jistě, jestli mám být polichocený, nebo uražený," odvětil.

Tom zvedl obočí a na jeden velkolepý okamžik se zdálo, že byl odpovědí zmatený. Možná to nečekal?

"Co tím myslíš?" vyptával se Zmijozelův dědic. "Král je nejdůležitější figurka na šachovnici."

"Snad," odpověděl Harry. "Ale král bude vždycky král. Jsou to pěšáci, na které si musíš dávat pozor, protože mají potenciál být cokoli."

"Vidíš sám sebe jako odpadlého pěšáka?" Riddle se zazubil. "Neobvyklá interpretace. Kdo je tedy tvůj král?"

Harry cítil, jak se mu v hlavě formuje počátek plánu – konečně! Má novou taktiku na souboj.

Jestli Riddle viděl jeho 'zajetí' jako vrcholný cíl hry a krále jako nejdůležitější figurku...kdyby mu dokázal, že jen pracuje pro jiného pána...řekněme Brumbála, Zmijozelův dědic by vycouval, vzteklý, že ho tak špatně odhadl.

Kdo řekl, že lidé musí nosit jen jednu masku?

Lehce pokrčil rameny. Věděl, že teď musí předstírat tajemství, musí to vypadat, že 'špehování pro Brumbála nebo tak něco', bylo to, co se původně snažil tak hrozně utajit.

"Přijď si na to," vyzval ho a ušklíbl se.

Šel pryč a cítil, že se mu do zad zabodává zvědavý pohled.

"Přesto, zítra se připojíš ke mně a mým společníkům," prohlásil Tom. "Pěšce pořád můžeš obklíčit a vzít, a až bude chycený, jistojistě zjistím, co jsi zač."

"Musíš přestat s tím přirovnáváním k šachům," zavolal přes rameno, protože na to zneklidňující prohlášení nenašel jinou odpověď.

Slyšel, jak za ním Riddlův smích zvoní vzduchem.

On rozhodně důvod k úsměvu neměl.


	9. Kapitola osm

Kapitola osm:

To ráno se Harry necítil zrovna nejlíp - a vyčerpání sráželo jeho špatnou náladu ještě níž.

Víc a víc nočních můr; neustálé záblesky zeleného světla ho pálily za očními víčky, v uších mu zněly ozvěnou výkřiky...chladný smích Smrtijedů na hřbitově a příkazy 'Toho přespočet zabij.' Všechno se mu smíchalo dohromady a vyšlo z toho takové noční utrpení, že neměl sebemenší šanci si odpočinout.

Příčinu svých špatných snů omlouval současnými masakry, které podle jeho krycí historky byly důvodem, proč byl v Bradavicích. Bylo to uvěřitelné a všichni to zřejmě spolkli, i když jim to nezabránilo zlověstně huhlat, proč jen je musí každou noc budit.

Harry jim odměřeně řekl, ať si kolem sebe dají ztišující kouzla, protože to jeho z nějakého důvodu nefungovalo. Prince řekl, že to má co dělat s ochrannými kouzly ve Zmijozelu, což byla prostě smůla. V Nebelvíru nebylo nic, co by mu zabraňovalo, aby svoje noci prokřičel bez povšimnutí.

Och, jak si přál být zase v Nebelvíru. Ale pravda, na zmijozelskou společenskou místnost už si zvykl. Oceňoval stíny, které se tam táhly, když musel celý den strávit ve světle podrobného zkoumání a veřejného očekávání.

Dneska si toho užije nejvíc, poněvadž musí strávit den s Riddlem a jeho Smrtijedy...jinak by musel místo sebe nastrčit do středu palby Rogera a Imogen. Momentálně byl usazen ve zmíněné společenské místnosti, kolem dokola ho obklopoval Riddlův vnitřní kruh a a sám Pán temnot.

Zkusil při snídani uklouznout pryč, čert vem hrdost – poněvadž Riddle by šel k Rogerovi a Imogen, jen pokud by byl Harry u toho, on ale plánoval zmizet do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby – jenže zmijozelové ho uzavřeli v kruhu jako smečka vlků a směřovali ho tam, kde ho jejich alfa chtěl mít.

Místo toho si tedy vytáhl úkol a doufal, že je to odradí od rozhovoru. Ale Riddle a Prince to s ním začali probírat a jelikož teorie a jména se z nich jen sypaly, připadal si Harry za chvíli jako idiot.

Úkolem si každopádně koupil jen hodinu času, protože většinu udělal když ho dostal; to aby nemusel být po večerech ve společenské místnosti.

Takže teď byl konečně donucen se s nimi bavit, brutálně zbaven všech možností úniku.

"Tedy…" začal Alphard. "Kdes přišel k té jizvě?"

"Prosím?" opakoval Harry a nevěřil, že skočili rovnou k tomuhle, a k tomu s tak arogantním tónem, který měl znamenat, že mají na jeho odpověď právo. Vtom si všiml že Riddlovi - který seděl naproti němu - se mihl v očích samolibý odlesk. Uvědomil si, že řekl 'prosím' místo 'cože,' přesně jak to ten druhý chtěl. Zaskřípal zuby. "Do toho vám sakra nic není."

"Jen se snažím o konverzaci," Black po něm střelil křivým úsměvem, který byl hodně podobný tomu Siriusovu, akorát že koutky tohohle úsměvu byly ostřejší, nebyla v tom vřelost a přátelskost. "Koneckonců, to ty seš tak nezdvořile uzavřený vůči našim pokusům o pohostinnost."

"Och, cože, to jako že jste na mě všichni zaútočili? Odpusť mi," sladce se na něj usmál "Nejsem ještě zvyklý na zmijozelskou pohostinnost. Z mojí strany to vypadalo méně příjemně, a to o dost."

"Pokládej to za náš aktivní zájem o tvoje dobro, Harrisone," zamumlal Abraxas.

"Jasně," odpověděl. "Aktivně zhoubný."

"Z hlediska krátkodobého nepříjemnost, z hlediska dlouhodobého tím získáš," ukončil Prince.

"Zajímavé je, jak se vyhýbáš otázce," řekl Riddle potichu. Harry vmžiku zpozorněl.

„Cože?" dal si pozor, aby tentokrát použil 'cože'.

"Jak jsi přišel k té jizvě na čele," objasnil Zmijozelův dědic. Harry pokrčil rameny.

"O tom toho nemám moc co říct."

"To velmi pochybuji."

Zíral na Riddla a jen nejasně si byl vědom, že na něm spočívají oči všech ostatních zmijozelů.

"Mám to od muže, který zabil moje rodiče," řekl chladně.

"Promiň," řekl Prince tiše. "To muselo být těžké."

Ostatní zamumlali něco podobného, ale Lestrange protočil oči a Riddle chvíli nic neříkal.

"Říkal jsi, že tvoji rodiče byli zabiti při nedávných Grindelwaldovských masakrech, což je důvod, proč byla tvá domácí výuka ukončena," prohlásil mladý Pán zla.

"Ano."

"Tvoje jizva je stará."

Kruci. Stará. Nedávných.

"Seš expert na takový věci nebo co?" zeptal se podrážděně.

"Nebo co," zamumlal Riddle a hleděl ně něj. "Zdá se, že tajemství tvého původu roste...opatrně, miláčku, když stavíš věž ze lží, zcela určitě se jednou zhroutí."

"Řekl bych, že o tom ty něco víš."

"Co to má znamenat?" chytil se toho Lestrange. "Naznačuješ, že Tom je lhář? Vždyť ho ani neznáš!"

"Doopravdy nezná nikoho z nás," řekl Prince nevzrušeně. "A přesto už pojal pan Evans k našim osobám silnou averzi, takže ho za to nesuď moc přísně, Cygnusi."

"Jo, co proti nám vlastně máš?" naléhal Alphard. "Zdá se, že nás nenávidíš."  
Úžasný.

"Nezranil jsem vaše ega, ne?" zeptal se s úšklebkem a vyvalil oči. "To je mi táák líto...budete mi muset odpustit moje chyby. Ještě jsem se tak docela nenaučil zmijozelským způsobům...který spočívaj v tom, že se chováte jako byste měli v prdeli pravítko."

Chladně se navzájem měřili.

"Jenže ty nás odmítáš od začátku, drahý," prohodil zase Tom. "Což činí tvou stížnost na naše metody neplatnou...o tom přece mluvíš, ne? O tom útoku mých přátel? Bylo by naprosto pochopitelné, kdybys nás kvůli tomu neměl rád...ale, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi mě perfektně odhadl pár vteřin po našem setkání, aniž bych na tebe jakkoli zaútočil, možná jsi prostě jasnovidec, je to ono?" hlas nakonec sklouzl do uštěpačnosti.

Harry opět obrátil zrak ke Zmijozelovu dědici.

"Pořád věříš, že tě nějak znám?"

"To není víra," konstatoval Riddle. "Já to _vím_."

"A jak bych tě asi mohl znát?" odmítl to Harry.

"A jak asi můžeš posuzovat nás všechny ještě než sis s námi pořádně promluvil?" vrátil mu Tom. "Ledaže bys ty sám byl upjatý člověk s předsudky."

Harry zúžil oči.

"Tak to jsem asi skutečně jasnovidec," odpověděl.

"Ech, a možná cestovatel v čase."

Harrymu ztuhla krev v žilách, ale Riddlův hlas byl stále posměvačný. Jen se mu posmíval, to bylo všechno.

"Och, ale samozřejmě," protáhl suše. "Jak jsi uhádl to moje takzvané temné tajemství?"  
Riddle ho upřeně propichoval očima. Na moment zavládlo těžké, dusivé ticho.

"Kdo jsi, Harrisone Evansi, kdo jsi doopravdy?"

"Mohl bych se tě zeptat na to samé, Riddle."

"To bys mohl, ale vypadá to, že už odpověď znáš, nebo si alespoň myslíš, že ji znáš," odpověděl Tom. "Být tebou, dával bych si víc pozor na mylné představy, poněvadž se pak nevyhnutelně zřítíš do propasti."

"Dáváš mi dost výstrah, Tome," řekl. "Přemýšlím, jestli bych měl být dojat tou tvojí starostí o moje dobro."

"Ale vůbec ty výstrahy nebereš na zřetel," odvětil Zmijozelův dědic s nebezpečnou jiskrou v očích. "Říkám si, jestli do té propasti _chceš _spadnout."

"To je směšný-" začal Harry.

"Ano?" zeptal se Riddle měkce a nahnul se dopředu. "Vytvořil jsi o mé osobě hodně úsudků, možná bys teď rád slyšel pár úsudků o sobě?"

"Jen do toho," odvětil Harry a protočil oči, ale útroby měl stažené napětím. "Ohrom mě."

Neodvrátil pohled a byl si nejasně vědom, že zmijozelové kolem nich sebou neklidně šili nebo se naopak nehýbali, jen koukali a neodvažovali se zasáhnout. Riddlovi se na rtech usadil úsměšek; pak začal svoji 'analýzu.'

"Myslím si, že z nějakého důvodu jsi strávil hodně času žitím podle toho, co od tebe okolí vyžadovalo, jako by tě postavili na piedestal svých očekávání, ať už ve špatném nebo dobrém. Proto tuto situaci pociťuješ jako osvobozující – protože tu nejsi svázán žádnými minulými zážitky. A cítíš se za to provinile."

Harry si nemohl pomoct a ztuhl. Riddlův úsměv se rozšířil. Lehce pokračoval, zatímco se přesunul do prostoru mezi nimi dvěma.

"Zoufale toužíš po svobodě, jenže svobodu můžeš mít, jen pokud z piedestalu spadneš a můžeš chodit i jinudy než jen po úzkém zlatém chodníčku, který ti byl vyhrazen. Někteří jsou na piedestalu rádi, viděni jako bohové-"

"-jako ty?" popíchl Harry, ale Riddle se na něj jen ušklíbl a pokračoval.

"-ale ty ne. Jsi závislý na nebezpečí, drahoušku, a proto ti mnohem víc vyhovuje dlít ve stínech."

"Nejsem závislý na nebezpečí."

"Kdybys nebyl, nebyl bys tu se mnou. Ale to mě přivádí k mému druhému poznatku: popírání. Řečený piedestal a očekávání ti vryly popírání hluboko pod kůži – popíráš svoji temnou stránku a tvoje vlastní já, rozsah svých schopností, popíráš snad všechno. Řekneš, že kdybys chtěl spadnout, tak bys skočil, ale někdo skočí jen za předpokladu, že ta určitá propast je místo, kam se chce dostat. Tvoje popření ti brání v pochopení tvých vlastních tužeb, což má za následek to že podvědomě tančíš kolem propasti a vyzýváš příšery v temnotě, aby tě do ní strhli. Nasazuješ si blyštivou masku, aby si tě vzaly straky...protože tak se můžeš udržovat v klamu, žes tohle nikdy nechtěl, a shazuješ vinu na stíny, které tě ukořistí."

Harry zamrkal.

"Máš o sobě děsně vysoké mínění," odpověděl.

"Prosím?" Riddle zvedl obočí.

"Straky kradou lesklé věci, dokud se nepřestanou lesknout, tak jako ty si hraješ s hračkama dokud je nerozbiješ...a příšery v temnotě? To není zrovna nejjemnější narážka, Temný lorde."

Ostatní kolem nich se hromadně zajíkli a Harry se nahle vrátil zpátky na zem.

Ach kruci.

Právě Toma otevřeně obvinil, že je Pán zla! A je jedno, že _je_ Pán zla, Harry o tom přece nemá vědět! Tolik se nechal unést, že najednou zapomněl, že Riddle ho přece nezná tak dobře, i když o něm mluvil s takovou jistotou; nebo tak dobře, jako on zná Riddla.

Vztal z křesla a bolestně si uvědomoval zvonící ticho.

Riddlova ruka vystřelila, když přecházel kolem a plavně ho stáhla do Riddlova křesla – a kolem trupu ho ovinuly ruce jako v nějakém objetí. Zbytek vnitřního kruhu na ně nevěřícně zíral – ač se snažili zírat nenápadně – a Harry se začal prudce červenat, až příliš si vědom Tomovy brady na svém rameni a jeho dechu na kraji ucha.

"Ještě jsem neskončil, Harry," pokáral ho.

Celé tělo měl ztuhlé.

"Ale já _ano_, slez ze mě-"

"-utíkáš, když jsou pro tebe věci příliš nepříjemné, když ti lidi začnou být nepohodlní, což posiluje tvou tendenci k popření, a to vede k bodu tři. Bod tři: jen kořist utíká pryč, a to značí, že se momentálně cítíš spíš jako kořist – a dostaneš další varování, protože mám velkorysou náladu: Ve Zmijozelu nesmíš vystupovat jako oběť, jinak na tebe dravci zaútočí. Nicméně, to že se cítíš jako oběť značí, že dosud jsem se ve svých pozorováních nemýlil."

Harry nemohl uvěřit, že tohle dělá před ostatními zmijozely. Bylo to jako trest, totálně ponižující, odplata za to, že mu veřejně odporoval.

"Bod čtyři…kdybys byl doopravdy oběť, pokusil by ses vytvořit si mocnou, silnou reputaci, tak jako mají motýli na křídlech kresby, aby vypadali větší než jsou. Ty jsi udělal opak: předstíráš, že jsi slabý. Máš rozporuplnou osobnost. Jsi nestabilní, a jelikož to může být přičteno na vrub traumatických zážitků, které tě sem přivedly, zajímalo by mě, jaké zážitky to jsou. Lhal jsi o své jizvě, lhal jsi o rozsahu svých schopností, takže o čem všem jsi ještě lhal? O celém svém příběhu? O svém jméně? Jestli je tvoje identita podvod, vysvětluje to tvoji nestabilitu, protože jsi rozpolcený mezi tím co jsi, tím co jsi předstíral a mezi rolí, kterou teď musíš hrát."

Riddlovy pařáty ho propustily a postrčily ho zpátky doprostřed jejich kroužku. Rychlým pohledem zjistil, že všem trčí z rukávu hůlka, namířená jeho směrem.

To pro případ, že by chtěl utéct, uvědomil si. Zdálo se, že tak to ve Zmijozelu chodilo; nikdo nemohl odejít, dokud si to Riddle nepřál.  
S tím bude muset něco udělat.

"Tak, ohromil jsem tě, _miláčku_?_"_ zeptal se Riddle po chvíli.

Sakra.

Horečně přemýšlel, čím by mohl odseknout, cokoli, co by mohl odpovědět.

"Jo, dá se říct, že jsem ohromený," pokrčil rameny, "…tím jak stále předvádíš svoje stalkerské nadání. No vážně, dělal sis na to kurz? Nebo jsi úchyl od přírody?"

"Dělal jsem kurz," řekl s kamenným výrazem. "Stalking 101. Bylo to docela populární – mraky nezletilých fanynek, které svírají svoje plakáty s nejhezčím úsměvem z Týdeníku čarodějek."

Harry si odfrkl.  
Riddle se na něj ušklíbl, ale pořád se díval hrozivě.

Harryho mysl zabloudila k prapodivnému závěru bodu čtyři.

"Každý je rozpolcený mezi tím kdo je, kým chce být a za koho ho pokládá okolí, nemůžeš to přisuzovat jenom mně."

"Ale přisuzovat ti to můžu?" optal se Riddle se zvednutým obočím. "Děkuji ti za potvrzení."

Harry v duchu zaklel..

Hra pokračovala.

* * *

Tom nechal svoje oči líně spočinout na chlapci před ním. Byl mezi nimi uvězněný, obklíčený, všechny únikové cesty zablokované.

Věděl, že jeho přívrženci nechápali, proč se o toho chlapce tolik zajímá, ale po dnešku tomu možná začnou rozumět, poté co viděli jak mu Harry odpovídá.

Viděl dobře, že Harrymu se to nelíbí, ale on právě chtěl, aby se to odehrálo před svědky. Aby jeho zmijozelové přesně věděli, čeho je Evans schopný, jak je silný.

Bude to mít mnohem větší efekt, pokud budou vědět, odkud ho jednou srazí. Chtěl, aby viděli, co dokázal chytit, aby viděli výsledky jeho nadvlády.

Vůbec to nebyla zábava, když si mysleli, že nejde o žádnou výzvu, žádnou hru a jen zpochybňovali jeho úsilí. Nemuselo to být opakovaně, stačilo, aby to viděli jednou, alespoň teď, museli vidět, co je Harry zač, aby se předešlo pozdějším nedorozuměním.

Vzpurné oči dostaly trochu polapený odlesk, ale tím divočeji svítily. Jako nějaké chycené zvíře.

Harry byl záludný, to se mu musí nechat; ale Tom – zatímco jen žertoval o stalkingu pomocí definic, které používá Harry - byl mnohem zběhlejší a talentovanější v dravém smyslu slova.

Věděl, jak chytit svůj úlovek, jak si s ním pohrávat, kdy si jen hrát a kdy udeřit...a kdy zatáhnout sítě a smyčky, aby mu zmařil únik. A tohle bylo lepší, než to bývalo obvykle, protože nelhal když řekl, že Harry není pouhá kořist. Jeho nový had má v sobě přirozeně dominantní, predátorský rys.

Harry byl taky alfa, akorát byla tahle část jeho osobnosti skrytá kvůli okolnostem.

Takhle to bylo o tolik zábavnější.

Pro svoje ostatní hračky byl velmi žádaným zbožím – pronásledovali ho, ale bylo to jako když se nějaká zvířata předvádějí, aby zaujala pozornost nejlepšího dostupného partnera. Nikdo s ním nebyl v rozporu tak jako Harry. Bylo to vzrušující.

Byl si jistý, že Harryho výdrž bude brzo u konce, ale pro teď ho ta hra dost bavila. A to hledání odpovědí. A on je najde.

Byla to jen otázka času.

Nikdo ho nikdy neporazil, a Harrison nebude první.  
Kromě toho, měl tolik otázek...

Jaktože ho Harry označil za Pána zla? Kolik toho věděl, a jaktože to věděl?  
Kdo to je? A odkud měl tu jizvu doopravdy?

Bylo načase na něj trochu zatlačit.


	10. Kapitola devět

Kapitola devět:

Harry lehce prsty stiskl rukojeť své hůlky – nečekal, že by z toho mohl vyjít vítězně, ale věděl zatraceně jistě, že nesklopí uši a že bude bojovat, pokud na to dojde. Riddle ho pozoroval líně, s očima upřenýma, jako stočený had, který jen čeká aby uštknul.

"Takže, můj drahý, co kdybys řekl pravdu?" zeptal se po chvíli. Harry se přinutil tvářit bezvýrazně, i když bylo nesmírně težké se držet, aby nezatínal zuby nebo pěsti.

"Takže, debile, co kdyby ses staral sám o sebe?" odvětil chladně. "Kromě toho, já _říkám_ pravdu."

"Jestli říkáš pravdu...proč se tolik namáháš a stále něco skrýváš?" ptal se Riddle. "Už bys neměl mít co skrývat, pokud, dle svého tvrzení, nejsi 'nic,' a jsi obyčejný, průměrný."

"I obyčejní lidé mají svá obyčejná tajemství, a obyčejně touží po té věci, co se jí říká soukromí...slyšel jsi o tom někdy?"

"Tudíž přiznáváš, že máš tajemství," řekl Riddle a oči se mu zaleskly. Harry podrážděně sevřel pusu.

"To snad máme všichni; troufám si tvrdit, že ty jich máš pěknou řádku. Proč je neprozradíš třídě, Tome? No tak, prefekte, jdi příkladem," posmíval se. Tom naklonil hlavu.

"Ukážu ti moje, když mi ty ukážeš svoje," ušklíbl se. "Tajemství za tajemství? Začni, jestli smím prosit."

"Proč bych měl?" Harry zvedl obočí a rychle přemýšlel. Nelíbil se mu pocit, jako by byl zase zahnaný do kouta, jako by byl brouk zkoumaný pod mikroskopem. "Je jasný, že nic neztratím, když budu mlčet, a taky se ty víc zajímáš o můj život než já o tvůj."

"Poněvadž," Tom se usmál. "budu chápat odmítnutí k...ehm, ke hře jako rezignaci a jednoduše si tu informaci vezmu z tvojí pěkné hlavinky."

Stačilo malé Riddlovo gesto a všechny hůlky kolem teď mířily přímo na něj. Riddle si ho dál klidně měřil s milým úsměvem na tváři.

"Tak co, miláčku? Z mlčení taky nic nezískáš."

Harry sevřel pěsti a švihl kolem sebe pohledem; mlčky přemítal, jestli by je dokázal vyřídit všechny i s Riddlem. Možná ano, bez Riddla. Ale ne, když tu Riddle byl. A jak by mohl něco vzít z jeho hlavy?

Rozhodl se zeptat.

"Mentální disciplína zvaná nitrozpyt," odpověděl Riddle okamžitě. "Jsi na řadě. Co schováváš?"

Sakra. Tohle _nebylo_ fér. Nesouhlasil, že bude 'hrát,' a i kdyby souhlasil, určitě by nepoložil tak nepodstatnou otázku.

Avšak...značilo to, že Riddle by mu doopravdy mohl jen tak číst v mysli, kdyby ho hra znudila, nebo kdyby Harry odmítl a hru vzdal.

Mladý Pán zla se znudil snadno, chtěl dělat něco, co by byla...výzva? Jen protože to byla výzva mu bránilo udělat to tou lehčí cestou.

Harry potřeboval být nějak zajímavý, zajímavý a k tomu dost dobrý oponent, aby Riddle raději hrál hru a nevzal si jednoduše co chtěl.

Horečně přemýšlel, čím by si mohl koupit čas, cokoli, co by mu dalo čas z toho vyklouznout a utéct.

"Pokud budu hrát," odpověděl po chvíli. "Tak budu hrát s tebou, ne s nima. Ledaže...se cítíš ohrožený a musíš být v převaze? V tom případě jsem poctěn, že se mě tak bojíš, že se mnou nemůžeš jednat aniž by tě tví malí poskoci drželi za ruku."

Riddlovy rty se nepatrně stočily nahoru, ale po chvíli naznačil hlavou Smrtijedům, že mají zmizet.

Učinili tak bez otázek, i když Lestrange po něm hodil dotčený pohled.

Harry polkl, protože jejich odchod ho kupodivu moc neuklidnil. Teď tu nebyli žádní svědkové, a upřímně pochyboval, že Riddlovi mazlíčci dovnitř pustí někoho, kdo by je mohl vyrušit...nebo že někoho pustí ven.

Nenápadně se nadechl a snažil se uklidnit. Nutil se zaujmout uvolněnou pózu a vypadat nenuceně - ruce si dal do kapes aby mohl stisknout hůlku pevněji a aby schoval, jak se mu skoro třesou napětím.

"Chceš, abych zopakoval otázku?" zaptal se nevinně Tom.

"Schovávám všechno, co nechci aby lidé věděli," řekl opatrně.

Riddlovo obočí se zvedlo, když slyšel tu ne-odpověď; potom vstal z křesla a zkoumavě kolem něj začal kroužit. Harry ho pozoroval očima, ale ovládl se a neotočil se.

Přemýšlel nad otázkou, kterou by Riddla podráždil, nebo způsobil, aby se stáhl zpátky, a přitom aby nedal najevo, kolik toho už ví. Nechtěl ale získávat zbytečné informace tím, že se bude ptát na něco co už věděl.

"Máš plány, ohledně mě. Jaké?"

Riddle se zastavil přesně za ním, pravděpodobně záměrně, aby ho vyvedl z míry. Harry mohl v jeho hlase slyšet, jak se šklebí.

"Prostě tě chci poznat lépe, drahoušku."

Harry se zamračil a snažil se to přeložit...chce zjistit jeho tajemství? Zřejmě. Ne, to se nestane, nezjistí nic důležitého.

Uvědomil si, že ani jeden z nich se nechystá zodpovídat otázky přímo, takže informace v téhle hře můžou zjistit nanejvýš když budou číst mezi řádky, prozkoumávat vágní dvojsmysly, slídit, jestli tomu druhému něco neuklouzlo nebo jestli něco neprozradil výrazem v obličeji.

"Odkud mě znáš?" otázal se Tom, stoupl si přímo před něj a vpíjel se mu do očí.

"Bydlíme ve stejný koleji; Dippet nás představil, mám za to, žes byl u toho."

V další vteřině vzduch zledověl, znatelně ztmavl a začal...syčet. Hadi z rytin ve společenské místnosti obživli, slezli s kamenných zdí a obtočily se kolem nich dvou.

Harry vyvalil oči..

Riddle nepotřeboval Smrtijedy, aby na něj mířili hůlkami. V koleji hadů byly všechny zdi zbraní pro někoho, kdo měl hadí jazyk.

Jako on sám.

Akorát že, bohužel, nemohl právě teď tu schopnost dost dobře použít, aniž by odhalil, že ji má...a to by nebylo dobré.

"Zkusím to znovu," zamumlal Riddle, zjevně už ne v náladě na 'čtení mezi řádky.' Byl netrpělivý. Nebo postoupil od pouhých slovních přestřelek na další úroveň, a chtěl z toho udělat regulérní, agresivnější výslech? "Jaktože mě _znáš_ tak dobře, že jsi věděl moje jméno vteřiny poté, co jsme se setkali, jakto?"

Hadi se stáčeli blíž, zjevně připravení na výpad. Harry by se od nich rád vzdálil, ale upřímně, byli všude. Salazar Zmijozel vyryl ve společenské místnosti opravdu hodně hadů – na sloupy, zdi, obruby a ohniště, a dřevěné nohy od stolů a křesel...

"Už jsem ti tvou otázku zodpověděl," odvětil a rovněž z Riddla nespouštěl zrak. "Nejsi na řadě...ačkoli, vždycky se můžeš vzdát..."

Riddlův výraz byl jako vyrytý z ledu, mrazivý a smrtící, hladký jako sklo, ale nakonec jen Harrymu gestem naznačil, aby provedl svůj tah.

Harry byl v pokušení se zeptat 'běháš rychle?' a rozběhnout se; nedůvěřoval ale hadům v místnosti a Riddle by ho tak jako tak chytil.

Kromě toho, jeho poskoci byli určitě venku, bezpochyb připraveni zablokovat mu cestu. Ušklíbl se, protože ho napadla perfektní otázka.

"Co je tvoje nejstřeženější tajemství?"

K jeho ohromení se na to Riddle rovněž ušklíbl a pohnul se blíž k němu. Harry automaticky ustoupil zpátky a jeho nohy narazily na pohovku za ním.

Pohovku s hady.

Hned si uvědomil, že Riddle ten pohyb předpokládal – zjevně se bude muset naučit necouvat před jeho přílišnou blízkostí nebo dotyky, poněvadž Zmijozelův dědic to používal k manipulaci – protože hadi se mu omotali kolem holení a vyhodili ho z rovnováhy tak, aby si sedl na pohovku. Dva další se mu okamžitě obtočili kolem paží a vytáhli mu tak ruce i s hůlkou z kapes.

Civěl na ně a najednou si přál, aby Riddle věděl, že je Hadí jazyk, aby to už nemusel schovávat, ale ani se nepohnul.

Hadi kolem něj nadšeně syčeli. Harry je cítil přes látku kalhot a trička; nebyl to zrovna nejpříjemnější pocit. Tom se nad něj nahnul a obě ruce si položil na pohovku tak, ža je měl nad Harryho rameny, čímž ho prakticky znehybnil.

"Promarněná otázka, _Harrisone,_ jelikož se zdá, že už jsi to uhádl."

Rty se posměšně pohnuly k jeho uchu, jak napodoboval dětské šeptání tajností.

"Nejsem to, čím se zdám být."

Jasně. Samozřejmě. To byl důvod pro celou tu roli vzorného studenta, ne? Riddlovo neustálé maskování jeho skutečné přirozenosti, toho, že je Pán temnot. Té temné stránky, o které Harry dobře věděl, že tam je.

To _byla_ promarněná otázka – a přitom to předtím vypadalo tak spolehlivě! Teď by opravdu byl vhodný čas, aby jeho štěstí zas začalo fungovat a dovolilo mu utéct.

"Takže, jaktože mě znáš tak dobře, že jsi věděl moje jméno vteřiny poté co jsme se setkali?"

Harrymu se zastavilo srdce. Nemohl si dovolit odpovědět, ale…oh. Geniální. Triumfálně se ušklíbl.

"Tvoje pověst tě předchází."

Tak. Odpověď je to pravdivá, ale neodhaluje nic co by Riddle už nepodezříval a ani nic nezodpovídá.

Ten druhý ho snad minutu v tichosti pozoroval a oči mu jiskřily; Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli je to dobře nebo ne.

Vzduch mezi nimi zhoustl napětím. Po chvíli se Riddle usmál, a ne zrovna mile.

"Jsi zvláštní, Harry, jsi _jiný__. _Řeknu ti, že jsem Pán zla, a ty, ovázaný hady o nichž jsi bezpochyby poznal, že je mohu ovládat, mi dál vzdoruješ. Kdo jsi? Co jsi?"

Harry zůstal zticha, protože si nebyl jistý, jak vůbec takovému prohlášení čelit. Tom na něj zíral. Harry se divil, že ještě nesáhl po hůlce – Voldemort už by to udělal, a Tom byl Voldemort...ne?

Po chvíli vytáhl Riddle hůlku a uštěpačně si povzdechl.

"Předpokládám tedy, že se vzdáváš."

Oh, ani si neuvědomil, že to byla opravdová otázka, ne jen řečnická. Zatraceně.

"Jsem co jsem," odpověděl spěšně. "Jsem trpělivější než ty, zdá se. Proč mě chceš znát?"

Riddlova hůlka se opět uklidnila. Harry ho obezřetně odhadoval.

Hry.

Výzvy.

Riddle je miloval, vyžíval se v nich – byla to jediná věc, která mu bránila, aby okamžitě a natvrdo udeřil a zasadil smrtelnou ránu. Tom miloval ten lov, prostě skutečný dravec.

To už Harry tak nějak zjistil.

Jenže nevěděl, co platilo jako výzva a co ne. Nevěděl, jak být...vyzývavý.

"Ve vědomostech je moc," odpověděl Riddle hladce.  
Moc. Riddle nad ním chtěl mít moc. Zase to bylo o tom podvolení se.

Ať Tom miloval výzvy sebevíc, netoleroval ohrožení své osoby a svého impéria. Jak...paradoxní.

Riddle ho zahloubaně pozoroval. Potom se hůlka zvedla, líně obtáhla linii jeho tváře a shrnula mu ofinu na stranu.

"Jaký příběh se skrývá za tou jizvou?"

Harry okamžitě pocítil nepokoj, a nevěděl proč, protože tohle byla jedna z těch lehčích otázek. Pak si uvědomil, že to bylo tou hůlkou.

Byla to…ta ruka, co držela hůlku, tak blízko tomu prokletému blesku. Ruka, která tu jizvu způsobila. Bolela ho z toho hlava.

Nebyla to agónie, jakou mu působil Voldemort, ale lehká bolest tam byla, a to se ho Tom ještě ani fyzicky nedotýkal. Uhnul hlavou pryč, neschopen si pomoci. Bolestné napětí kolem jizvy narůstalo a stupňovalo se, dokud ho to doopravdy nebolelo, jako by mu hlava měla explodovat.

"Bizarní nehoda," řekl rychle a doufal, že se pohnou dál; mysl mu vířila.

Byla to nehoda, protože Voldemort ho chtěl zabít, a bylo to bizarní, protože teoreticky neměl smrtící kletbu přežít. Reagovalo to na Voldemorta...proč? Reagovalo to na Toma...dvojnásobné proč.

"Co musím udělat, abys mě nechal na pokoji natrvalo?" zeptal se úsečně.

Ale Riddle zaměřil pohled na jizvu a naklonil hlavu na stranu.

"Předtím ses necítil tak nesvůj," poznamenal. "Je to jizva z kletby. Je v tom víc. Tebe," Riddle se přikrčil, aby měl oči s Harrym na stejné úrovni, uchopil ho volnou rukou za bradu a zkoumal ho zblízka. "Tebe to _bolí_."

Jak to pro všechno na světě Riddle věděl?

Harry se posunul dozadu a Riddle nechal svou hůlku spadnout na pohovku vedle Harryho hůlky, pár centimetrů od jeho hady svázaných rukou. Riddle byl zřejmě mírně posedlý tím, zabraňovat mu fyzicky v pohybu...přišpendlit ho, použít hady jako provazy...proč?

Byla to hra na přesilovku. Riddle se chytil toho, že Harry nemá rád, když na něj šahá, a taky že nesnáší, když se nemůže hýbat.

Připomnělo mu to ten hřbitov, kde byl přivázaný k náhrobku... Nebo v podzemí s Quirrelem a zrcadlem, tam byl v podstatě taky svázaný.

Měl za to, že to Riddle udělal, aby eliminoval ohrožení, fyzické ohrožení. Dovolovalo mu to pohrávat si s jeho myslí aniž by musel dávat bacha, jestli ho Harry nepraští do obličeje nebo tak něco. Vlastně to omezovalo hrací desku; zvyšovalo to zranitelnost nepřítele a přitom zlepšovalo pozice Zmijozelova dědice.

Riddlova ruka chytila jeho obličej a odhrnula mu ofinu. Harrymu ztuhlo tělo napětím.

"Ne-" začal.  
Bolest explodovala.

* * *

Tomova ruka vystřelila zpátky, když mu skrz prsty probzučel podivný pocit, který bolestivě zatáhl za něco uvnitř něj, jako by ho to chtělo odstrčit a přitáhnout zároveň.

Zapotácel se, protože Harryho magie se vzedmula a odrazila ho pryč. Agresivní, syrová síla. Zadrhl se mu dech, když pocítil tu nenadálost, tu _moc_.

Tolik skryté síly.

A krev. Ta jizva krvácela. On...to nebylo normální. To...myšlenky se mu pomíchaly.

"Jizva z kletby," zašeptal. "To je pokletbová jizva. Temná. Taková, co….reaguje na mě. Jak pro všechno na světě máš takovou jizvu?" naléhal.

Harry na něj zlostně zíral, s ohněm v očích a zaťatými zuby; jeho síla se pomalu vracela do stavu, na který byl zvyklý.

Tom na něj civěl v šoku.

Nevěděl co čekal, že najde pod těmi mnohonásobnými vrstvami klamání, nevěděl ani, proč ho Harry znal, ale...tohle bylo...byl zmatený. Nevěděl. Nelíbilo se mu, že neví.

Tady šlo o něco mnohem většího. Začínal si říkat, do čeho se to dostal, a přitom se nikdy necítil tak veselý.

Harry byl doopravdy _nebezpečný_, hrát si s ním byla skutečná výzva, protože si s ním nehrál jen jako s hračkou, hráli _oba_. Bylo to...jiné. Nové.

Opravdu měl rovnocenného protivníka!

"Neřekl bych, že jsi na řadě s otázkou," odpověděl Harry vztekle. Toma náhle napadlo, proč si myslel, že být neustále vyzýván je dobrá věc.

Pokročil dopředu, rozvážně a výhružně. Neměl by na to tlačit, ale...tohle uměl nejlíp. Zatlačovat a potahovat.

"Proč máš pokletbovou jizvu, která je se mnou propojená?" opakoval zlehka, zatímco mysl mu pracovala o závod. Je to důvod, proč ho Harry znal? Jenže, jak by mohl...Tom se s ním nikdy nesetkal. _Pamatoval_ by si, kdyby potkal Harryho.

"Odvolej svý hady, tvoje opakování mě začíná nudit," odvětil Harry a přezíravě protočil oči.

Vrhl se dopředu a prsty zaryl do chlapcových vlasů, aby mu odhalil hrdlo. Druhou ruku držel nad jizvou. Harry ztuhl.

"Proč máš pokletbovou jizvu, která je se mnou propojená?" zašeptal znovu. Když odpověď nepřicházela, nechal ruku klesat.

Harry se v jeho sevření zmítal, snažíc se uniknout nedcházející bolesti. Bolest, kterou mohl způsobit pouhým dotykem...věděl to Harry? Cukal se proto, nebo kvůli něčemu jinému?

"Ty parchante, neopovažuj se-" zavrčel Harry zuřivě.

„_Proč je tvoje pokletbová jizva se mnou propojená!__" _skoro nezvládl zůstat v angličtině, jak naléhal,a oba věděli, že to bylo naposled.

Potom se dveře do společenské místnosti otevřely.

* * *

Hadi se vmžiku vrátili do svých pozic a Harry stejně jako Tom ihned zaujal pokud možno normální pozici; přitom si kouzlem vyčistil obličej od krve.

Zírali na dveře.

Harryho srdce bušilo jako šílené. Najednou si až přehnaně uvědomoval chlapce, který byl vedle něj tak blízko, že mohl cítit horkost z jeho kůže.

Ve dveřích stál Horacio Křiklan: profesor lektvarů a ředitel zmijozelské koleje.

Tomova maska bezchybně zacvakla, jak druhá kůže.

"Pane profesore? Děje se něco?" zeptal se. Křiklan se na ně oba podíval s nejasně znepokojeným výrazem a svraštělým obočím.

Harry se zmateně podíval dolů na svůj hábit, ale neviděl žádný důvod, proč by ho profesor měl tak podrobně zkoumat.

"Já-pane Evansi, ředitel a profesor Brumbál vás chtějí v ředitelově kanceláři," zafuněl Křiklan, zjevně rozladěný, že musí dělat poštovní sovu. "Teď."

Harry se v rozpacích postavil. Nemusel se ani ohlížet, aby věděl, že tmavé oči ho ze strany upřeně pozorují.

"Samozřejmě," zamumlal. "Děkuji, pane."

"Uvidíme se později, Harry," zavolal za ním Riddle usměvavě. Harry, plně si vědom Křiklanovy přítomnosti, se jen napjatě usmál.

Bylo to čímdál horší.

A za tři týdny byl Halloween.


	11. Kapitola deset

Kapitola deset :

Harry za sebou opatrně zavřel dveře ředitelovy pracovny. Musel se ovládat, aby s nimi naštvaně nepráskl.

Nebylo pravděpodobné, že se dostane domů nějak brzo, protože Čas sám o sobě nebyl zkoumán – ještě neměli ani obraceče času! - a i těm nejchytřejším, nejuvážlivějším kouzelníkům mohlo trvat léta, než by dokázali vyřešit jeho 'problém.'

Odmítal ovšem uvěřit, že se tady zasekne na nějakou podstatně dlouhou dobu. Jestli dospělí nedokázali najít způsob, jak mu pomoci, najde ho sám. Nebylo by to poprvé.

Uch, tohle bylo hrozný! Nesnášel to tady! A nejvíc ze všeho nesnášel Toma Riddla...Toma Riddla, který na něj velmi pravděpodobně čeká, aby pokračoval tam, kde přestali...zachvěl se.

Nikdy se necítil tak zranitelně, ani když byl poblíž Voldemort nebo Dudleyho parta, když byl dítě.

S Voldemortem vždycky věděl dost jasně, v jakém je nebezpečí, a po prvním setkání věděl víceméně přesně co očekávat a mohl proti tomu bojovat s plným nasazením – obvykle v nějakém souboji.

Tom byl...jiný.

Nebezpečí tam evidentně bylo, ale leželo skryté pod šarmem, který vás vtáhl jako černá díra, připravená rozdrtit, roztrhat vás na milion kousků a vymazat vás z existence.

U Dudleyho gangu taky věděl co očekávat, ale nikdy se mu nepovedlo uniknout nadlouho, protože s tím debílkem bydlel a tak... Dudley ho vždycky nakonec chytil, zvlášť když měl k dispozici podporu kámošů. Přesto, Dudleyho parta byla pomalá a stupidní.

S tím parchantem Tomem taky v podstatě bydlel, sdíleli ložnici a měli stejné hodiny, takže permanentní útěk byl nemožný. K tomu nebyl Tom pomalý ani stupidní. Byl zatraceně rychlej a asi tak nekonečněkrát chytřejší než sám Harry.

Jediná výhoda, kterou měl, byly vědomosti; věděl o Riddlovi víc než Riddle o něm, a Zmijozelův dědic pomalu ale jistě pracoval na tom, aby mu svým ustavičným slíděním jeho výhodu sebral.

Byl v totálním průseru.

Potřeboval najít způsob, jak tu situaci rozřešit, a rychle. Potřeboval plán. Potřeboval čas, aby mohl plán vymyslet.

Zůstane v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, aby m- krucinál.

_Tohle nebylo fér._

"Proč nejsi ve společenské místnosti?" zeptal se naštvaně. Riddle byl hotový obraz nevinnosti, až na lenivou hrozbu a nebezpečí v jeho očích a postoji.

"Jsem prefekt…mám prefektské obchůzky."

"Mimo sklepení?" řekl skepticky. Riddle se na něj jen usmál.

"Slečna McGonnagalová z Nebelvíru měla něco na práci, takže jsem jí nabídl pomoc."

McGonnagalová? Ne snad ředitelka jeho koleje? Ale- no jasně. Wow. Harry zúžil oči.

"Cos jí udělal?"

Riddle na něj zamrkal a přitiskl si ruku na hruď.

"Taková podezření, Harry, jsem raněn."

"Jsem si jistý, že to přežiješ," řekl suše. "Ne že bys měl srdce, které by moje jízlivosti dokázaly zasáhnout."

"Naštěstí," odpověděl Riddle okamžitě. "Jinak by už jistojistě bylo zlomené. Nemáš mě rád, miláčku?"

"Dej mi pár vteřin; nemyslím, že bys ocenil odpověď, kterou mám právě na jazyku."

"A odkdy tě to zastaví? Namouduši, ty přecejen zoufale toužíš po mém uznání."

"Ale samozřejmě," odsekl Harry, "ve tvých snech!"

Zarazil se, protože si uvědomil, že se k sobě během konverzace přiblížili, a prudce se otočil, aby mohl projít kolem a hlavně mezi nimi zachoval zdravější vzdálenost.

Riddlovy oči hladově sledovaly jeho pohyby.

Harry se v žádném případě nechystal prozradit Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby jako svůj úkryt a útočiště, ne teď. Půjde do Zmijozelu, do svojí očarované postele, zatímco Riddle bude dělat svoje „prefektské obchůzky." Nebo, což byla ještě lepší možnost, zamíří do společenské místnosti jen naoko, a pak se do Komnaty vrátí oklikou.

Riddle se jen znovu usmál.

"Běž si odpočinout, budeš potřebovat sílu," řekl sametově. Harry sevřel čelisti.

"Ty taky, _Tome, _ty taky," řekl lehce. Šel pryč a snažil se vypadat naprosto nenuceně.

Ruka mu pevně chytila rameno a on skoro vytáhl hůlku.V této situaci by ovšem taková reakce znamenala selhání, protože by vedla ke konfrontaci, které se tak usilovně snažil vyhnout.

"Harry?"

"No?"

"Dej si záležet, abys šel _rovnou_ do společenské místnosti. Bylo by tak nemilé chytit tě venku po večerce...profesoři budou sotva dlouho vstřícní k někomu, kdo stále působí potíže."

Harry mu vytrhl rameno a s tvrdým zuřivým pohledem se otočil, aby mu viděl do tváře.

"To pro ně tedy bude nepříjemné, až zjistí o _tvých_ činech-"

"-Ale ale, zlatý chlapče, zkoušíš mě vydírat?" Riddle se ušklíbl. "To je…_rozkošné_. Ujišťuji tě, že bys to nikdy nedokázal."

"Och, ty si snad nemyslíš, že naše rozhovory by mohly být pro profesora Brumbála velmi zajímavé? Nevypadá, že by z tebe byl nějak nadšený, že?"

"Možná, ale ty nepůjdeš k Brumbálovi."

Harry zíral; Tom zněl tak jistě. Úsměšek Zmijozelova dědice se rozšířil a odhalil hrozivý lesk bílých zubů, zářících mezi jeho červenými rty.

"Kdybys do toho chtěl zatáhnout někoho dalšího, už bys to udělal dávno, když jsem tě poprvé začal 'stalkovat'. Není v tvojí povaze přijímat pomoc."

"Jak tohle víš?" vyzval ho Harry. Tom zvedl obočí.

"Harry, spíš pod umlčujícími kouzly, a to pravidelně, pokud se dá usuzovat z tvého počátečního překvapení, když tenkrát nefungovaly. O svoje problémy se s nikým nedělíš."

Zatraceně.

"Jistě bych mohl udělat výjimku, jen abych tě naštval."

"To bys jistě mohl," souhlasil Riddle potěšeně. "Ale neuděláš."

Tom se k němu znovu přiblížil a Harry tentokrát neustoupil. Stáli od sebe sotva třicet centimetrů. "Znám nenávist velmi detailně, hrdino. Ta tvoje je _osobní_, a _zaslepuje_ tě. Nevím, co jsem ti udělal nebo co je tvůj problém, ale můžeš si být stoprocentně jistý, že to _zjistím_."

"Můj problém?" odvětil Harry chladně. "Můj problém je, že ty nevíš, kdy si máš zatraceně hledět svýho!"

"Oh, ale já si přece hledím _svýho, _ne, drahoušku?" řekl Tom nízkým hlasem. "Právě jsme se dobrali toho, že je to něco osobního. Snaž se držet se mnou krok."

Ten druhý ho sledoval planoucíma očima. Harry na něj zíral ostražitě.

Očekával, že Tom na jeho mysl použije to nitro-něco v okamžiku, kdy se zase setkají, ale tohle...tohle nečekal. Co měl Riddle v plánu?

"Jestli jsi na mě tak zvědavý, jaktože jsi na mě ještě nepoužil svoje mentální techniky?" zeptal se.

"Protože se snadno znudím, a taky nikam neutečeš," odpověděl Tom jednoduše. "Proč jsi zapletený s profesorem Brumbálem?"

Harrymu se náhle jasně vybavil jeho plán a do očí se mu vplížila ostražitost. Nemůže teď jít moc tvrdě na věc, ne když jedná s tímhle klukem.

"Zapletený?" zeptal se rychle, a byl si dobře vědom, že to bylo příliš rychle. "Co tím myslíš, zapletený? Proč bych měl mít cokoli společného s Brumbálem?"

Tomův pohled se zostřil.

"Zní to, jako bys mohl mít."

"Zní to, jako že si něco namlouváš," odpověděl. Nemůže ustoupit příliš rychle, byla by to nápadná změna v chování. Udělal krok zpátky a věděl, že Riddle bude následovat, utlačovat ho. A měl pravdu. Na jednu stranu to byl úžasný pocit, být jednou tím, kdo manipuluje, a ne tím, kdo je manipulovaný. "Zpátky do společenské místnosti jsi říkal?" pokračoval spěšně. "Takže, já tedy půjdu, musíš dokončit obchůzky-"

"Brumbál," prohlásil Tom nevěřícným, znechuceným šeptem. "Brumbál je tvůj _král_?"

Harry sebou škubnul, jako by prozrazoval paniku.

"Ne! Nebuď absurdní-čau-"

Ruce se vrhly po jeho paži a držely ho na místě. Prohlížel si ho se skloněnou hlavou.

"Ne…ne, to nemůže být správně. Na zvěda se chováš špatně, zvěd by se snažil dostat blíž, ne přede mnou utíkat…" zdálo se že Tom si teď mumlá spíš pro sebe, jeho stisk přitom bolestivě zesílil. Určitě bude mít modřiny.

"Přesně," řekl Harry a snažil se o výraz nepatrné úlevy. "To by nedávalo smysl-"

"-ledaže by ten chlap nějak věděl o tom jak rád si hraju s lidmi a rád je pronásleduji," pokračoval Tom a propichoval ho pohledem. "Všechno o tobě mě přitahuje…jsi jako přitažlivá návnada."

Harry zvedl obočí. To bylo trochu-

"Avšak," Tom protiargumentoval sám sobě, "Brumbál mě nezná z poloviny tak dobře, jak si myslí; ačkoli může mít větší povědomí o mém charakteru než ostatní, zcela určitě mě nezná tolik, aby tě dokázal vytvořit tak bezchybně, a těžko může připravit všechny tvoje odpovědi…ne, jsi to _ty_, kdo je zajímavý, nikoli jeho ztvárnění tebe...Brumbál může být tvůj král, ale ty jsi svůj...pěšec, který může být cokoli."

"Takže teď to víš," řekl Harry klidně a poupravil svůj postoj, jako by se připravoval buď bojovat, nebo utéct. "A taky bys měl vědět, že moje loajalita bude _vždycky_ náležet světlé straně."

Tom zamručel. Nevypadal tak vyvedený z míry, jak Harry doufal; bohužel nevypadal ani jako by se už přestal zajímat o rozluštění tajemství.

"A já řekl, že ty chceš spadnout," konstatoval Tom, ale jeho oči svědčily o tom, že je to jen vedlejší postřeh, že jeho pohled zjišťuje něco hlubšího. "Tvoje nenávist je osobní," opakoval Tom měkce. "To nevyrobil Brumbál...ale byl to hezký pokus, miláčku."

Byl geniální. Absolutně geniální. Harry to nemohl popřít.

Mysl mladého Pána zla pracovala úžasným způsobem...Harry se divil, co se přihodilo, že se z něj stal Voldemort.

Ale on už byl Voldemort, ne? Najednou to pořádně nevěděl, a to ho vyděsilo.  
Samozřejmě, že Tom byl Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle - I am lord Voldemort. Tom nemohl být nic jiného. Dokonce sám přiznal, že je Pán zla. A že je Tom zázračně geniální dítě nijak nepomáhalo tomu, že Harry potřebuje něco utajit.

"Hezký pokus?" zeptal se. Zřejmě tím Toma znovu probral k pozornosti.

"Způsobit, abych uvěřil, že špehovat pro Brumbála je to tvoje tajemství. Přiznávám, skoro to vyšlo, až na...nenávist v tvých očích. Tak strašně, strašně _osobní_. Opravdu mě tak hrozně nesnášíš?"

Proč se Harry najednou cítil tak...provinile? To bylo vyloženě směšný!

"Musíš dokončit svoje obchůzky," připomněl.

"Nebo nesnášíš, že mě nenávidíš míň, než cítíš že bys měl?" naléhal Tom a upřeně na něj zíral.

Harry nevěděl, jestli to byla řečnická otázka, každopádně neodpověděl, ani odpovědět nechtěl. Byla to příliš nepohodlná otázka.

Tohle opravdu nešlo tak, jak plánoval. Čekal by konfrontaci a útoky...ne tohle. Svým způsobem to byl útok, ale jiný typ.

"Jsi záhada, Harrisone Evansi," zamumlal Tom, "a bez ohledu na to, na čí straně jsi, bude mi potěšením tě rozluštit."

Harry si uvědomil, že se musí ovládat, jakkoli byl Tom Riddle matoucí a překvapující. Nemohl si dovolit nechat ho, aby zjistil o budoucnosti.

Tady šlo o víc, než jen o ně dva, dokonce o víc, než o to, že tenhle chlapec zabil jeho rodiče, když vyrostl...v současní situaci na Harrym nezáleželo. A nezáleželo ani na tom, že Tom Riddle možná není přesnou kopií Voldemorta, Tom Riddle prostě nesměl budoucnost odhalit..

"Mylné představy," prohlásil po chvíli. Tom zvedl tázavě obočí. Harry to objasnil.

"Máš mylnou představu, že jsem někdo zajímavý...speciální, nebo tak něco, a rozčiluje tě, že nemáš pravdu, takže se stále snažíš to odůvodnit nějakými komploty, děláš to mnohem větší, než to doopravdy je. Jsem prostě nováček, Riddle. Nic víc, nic míň. Život není nějaký detektivní příběh, který si můžeš zahrát a dělat z něj humbuk, jakkoli jsi znuděný. Chceš abych byl zajímavý, vzal sis do hlavy, že jsem – a zřejmě je to částečně moje chyba, protože se nechovám jako jeden z tvých slintajících fanoušků – ale je to mylná představa. Ty sis mě vykonstruoval. To je důvod, proč jsem bezchybný, Tome, vytváříš si obraz toho, co chceš a projektuješ to na mě, protože jsem tady a jsem něco, cos ještě nezlomil."

Tom na něj zíral.

"Nebo se zoufale snažíš držet mě dál od svých tajemství," odpověděl. Harry zvedl obočí.

"Nebo ti třeba říkám pravdu, abych ti ušetřil to zklamání až objevíš že jsem obyčejný, jako všichni ostatní."

Tomovy oči nebezpečně potemněly a atmosféra kolem nich houstla. Ať tvrdil Zmijozelův dědic navenek cokoli, na nějaké úrovni už začínal pochybovat, jinak by nebyl rozčilený.

"Ta jizva z kletby-" začal Tom.

"-navržená Brumbálem, aby upoutala tvoji pozornost. Mluvil jsem s ním o tom právě teď."

"Ne."

"_Ano__. _On je chytrý, Tome, dokonce chytřejší než ty-" a proč měl najednou nutkání o tom pochybovat? "-on ví, jak fingovat příznaky."

"Měl jsi bolesti."

"Oběti jsou nutné. Někdy musíme všichni volit mezi tím, co je správné, a tím, co je snadné." Přihodil pro efekt brumbálovskou hlášku, snažíc se potvrdit spojení mezi sebou a profesorem přeměňování.

Tom přimhouřil oči na škvíry.

"A proč bys ten podvod teď přiznával? To se zdá přebytečné."

"Protože nejsi to, co jsem myslel že jsi," řekl Harry, "takže nemusím bojovat s tebou. Mám na práci lepší věci."

"Jako co?" vyptával se Tom a založil si ruce. "Nevěřím ti. Něco schováváš. Tímhle se mě jen snažíš svést z cesty."

Zatraceně, ten je dobrej.

"Nevěříš že mám na práci lepší věci, než tě bavit? Wow, no nejsi ty narcista," odpověděl Harry suše a povzdechl si. "Já říkám pravdu-"

"-pravdu?" Riddle se chladně zasmál. "O tom vysoce pochybuji. Co jsi tady, neděláš nic jiného, než že lžeš...teď, i když řekneš pravdu, nebudu ti věřit, chlapče skrz naskrz prolhaný."

"Pak je to tvoje chyba, ne moje," kontroval Harry. "A já bych si myslel, že jsi moc perfekcionista na to, abys udělal takovou očividnou chybu. Mluvíš o tom, jak mě moje nenávist zaslepuje, ale tebe zaslepujou tvoje vlastní touhy. Jak říkám, ty si mě vytváříš."

"Za těchto podmínek bych tedy já měl být tvůj bůh a král, ne Brumbál," odvětil Tom, který už se zjevně sebral a šklebil se. "Koneckonců, jestli jsem tě vytvořil, pak jsi určitě můj."

Harry hned cítil, jak se v něm probouzí vztek.

"Nejsem tvůj a nikdy nebudu, ty arogantní hajzle! Patřím sám sobě, nikomu jinýmu-"

"Ani Brumbálovi ne?" protáhl Riddle lstivě. "A to jsem byl v domnění, že je tvůj král."

Sakra.

Harry na moment zavřel oči; věděl velmi dobře, že se opět nechal doběhnout vlastními slovy, vlastním vztekem. Tom se na něj ušklíbl a vysloveně svá slova zavrněl.

"Tak osobní, tak _emocionální_, miláčku. Nosit své srdce na dlani jen umožňuje supům ukrást ho a detailně ho prozkoumat."

Harry na něj zpříma zíral. V tomhle rozhovoru už nenacházel sebemenší zábavu.

Byl na to příliš nezkušený, nemohl takhle hrát s Riddlem na jeho vlastním poli, a Riddle na jeho poli hrát nebude. Potřeboval najít svůj vlastní styl; něco mezi zmijozelem a nebelvírem, a přimět k boji Riddla tak, aby ho mohl porazit férově.

Manipulace…neuměl manipulovat, nevěděl, která tlačítka má zmáčknout. Strávil dlouhou dobu mezi lvy, kde se všechny výhrůžky a hry odehrávaly na otevřené ploše, ne pod povrchem polopravd a jemných rozdílů.

Nijak nepomáhalo, že Riddle mohl hrát bez omezení, zatímco Harry byl povahou hry nucen skrývat svá tajemství a dovednosti. Bizarní bylo, že čím víc Tom vyhrával, tím víc se Harry mohl bránit.

Chtěl tak strašně moc seškrábnout Tomovi úsměšek z tváře. Bylo to nesnesitelný.

"Můžu být někomu věrný, aniž by mě vlastnil-" začal, jak se snažil napravit katastrofální účinek svojí výbušnosti.

"-ne když jde o světlou a temnou stranu, patříš buď k jednomu nebo k druhému. Nemůžeš být spřízněný s obojím."

Harry umíral touhou říct 'údajně taky nemůžeš přežít smrtící kletbu, ale zdá se že jsem to dokázal.'

"No, tak je s tím systémem asi něco špatně, protože já jsem světlý, a přitom to vypadá že je mnou posedlý mladý Pán temnoty," řekl místo toho podrážděně. "Nevíš, jak můžu tuhle chybu ve vesmíru napravit?"

To bylo poprvé, co se Tom zatvářil skutečně překvapeně.

"Ty - světlý? Kdo ti to řekl?"

Harry na něj zíral a cítil se zneklidněně. On byl _světlý_. Jistě, uměl mluvit hadí řečí, ale v zásadě byl světlý. Tom naklonil hlavu.

"Opravdu víš, jaký je rozdíl mezi světlou a temnou stranou?" optal se Zmijozelův dědic zase měkce.

Harry se už asi potísící divil, proč prostě nejde pryč, proč se nechá zatáhnout do rozhovoru, a proč Riddle nepokračuje ve své obchůzce.

Jako kdyby tam prostě byli, na místě, zmrzlí, a jako by zbytek světa někam zmizel, čas se zastavil kolem nich dvou a to byl...radostný pocit.

Tohle ho vy_děsilo,_ mnohem víc než cokoli jiného, víc než skutečnost, že Tom Riddle není kopie Voldemorta. Nemohl...být rád v jeho společnosti, nechat toho zmijozela aby se mu zažral pod kůži tak jako nikdo předtím.

Bylo to prostě...těžký.

S odporem si uvědomil, že Riddle má pravdu. Byl na něm osobně a emocionálně příliš zainteresovaný, tím či oním způsobem. Byl _fascinovaný_.

Je čas to ukončit.

I kdyby hru vyhrál, získal kontrolu a vyšel z toho vítězně, stále by dával Riddlovi to co chce. Výzvu, hru, příležitost zjistit, co ho zajímá. Celá tahle rozmluva byla jen další past, taktika jak ho přišpendlit a rozpitvat ho.

Odtáhl se a odběhl chodbou téměř sprintem.

Ano, čas to ukončit.

Musí jen najít cestu domů, a žádný hry, žádný přesilovky.

Riddle může hrát sám se sebou…

* * *

Tom zíral za vzdalující se postavou a po chvíli pokračoval v obchůzce, hluboce zamyšlen. Předpokládal, že Harry si je vědom té hry, vědom _všeho_, protože hrál tak dobře a zdálo se, že tolik ví...ale...nebyl.

Ani nevěděl, proč ho to tak ohromilo.

Harry bojoval, ale ani nevěděl za co.

Do téhle doby byl tak nějak skutečně pěšec. Neuměl si to představit. Už uhodl, že Harry strávil hodně času oslavovaný na piedestalu, ale nějak...dost dobře si neuvědomil všechny následky, které z toho plynuly. Zamračil se.

Je potřeba, aby tuhle hru na kočku a myš změnil, jestli chce vyhrát. Jestli chce něco zjistit.

Harry byl moc...rozptylující. Příliš Toma přitahoval. Byl příliš...zajímavý. Když s ním mluvil, nevyhnutelně se zapletl do slovní přestřelky, snažíc se uzmout tajemství z toho ostrého a opatrného jazyka.

Závěr schválně zdržoval nebo si dělal legraci, a sledoval jak kolem něj ten hoch tančí, sice neobratně, ale s uchvacující efektivitou.

Pravda byla, že byl na hraně rozervat chlapcovu mysl svým nitrozpytem, jenže, udělat to by byl ústupek sám o sobě.

Harry to jako ústupek nastavil, protože to byla ta snadnější cesta. Pomyšlení, že by musel sáhnout k tak brutálním prostředkům, aby z Evanse dostal co chtěl, mu začínalo jít na nervy. Štvalo ho, že by si s tím nedokázal poradit, aniž by klesl k něčemu hrubému, něčemu při čem nybyly potřeba triky a dovednosti.

Od nějaké doby to začalo i pro něj být osobní.

Skoro se mu z toho chtělo skřípat zuby.

Usoudil, že je to kvůli tomu, že Harry už o něm tolik věděl, ať už z jakéhokoli zdroje, a začal automaticky hrát s _Tomem_, místo s tím, co byla Tomova image.

Harry byl první ze všech, koho kdy potkal, kdo dokázal zaujmout jeho celou osobnost, ne jen část, nebo 'Lorda Voldemorta', protože se spolu pohybovali v obou dimenzích – v roli vzorného žáka na veřejnosti, i v soukromí, když byl Pánem zla...takže Harry pronikl skrz jeho četné obranné valy, aniž si toho povšiml, protože překonal obvyklý odstup, který udržoval mezi sebou a svou kořistí.

Obvykle si s nimi hrál, a oni hráli jen s jednou jeho stránkou, podle toho co jim zrovna ukázal. Ale Harry znal obě jeho stránky, znal _jeho_.

A on neznal Harryho.

Skoro jako by si prohodili role. Chtělo se mu nevěřícně zasmát; byl z té myšlenky u vytržení.

Nemohl si s Harrym pohrávat jako to dělal se všemi ostatními.

Pravidla se změnila. Potřeboval vymyslet nový plán, novou hrací desku.

Pomalu se mu po tváři rozléval úsměv. Ano, přesně to udělá, jen potřebuje trochu času, aby to připravil.

A na Halloween si konečně vyzvedne svoji výhru.


	12. Kapitola jedenáct

Kapitola 11:

Přišel Halloween.

Harry to nesnášel. _Vždycky_ se mu na Halloween stalo něco špatného, takže jeho paranoia byla naprosto oprávněná.

Nakonec...to, že je paranoidní neznamená, že tam venku není někdo, kdo na něj číhá.

Jako třeba Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle byl podezřele laxní od toho setkání na chodbě, kdy 'odhalil' že Brumbál je Harryho král. Harry doufal, že je to tím že jeho taktika zabrala.

Z nějakého důvodu o tom ale stejně pochyboval.

Ty pronikavé oči na něm stále spočívaly příliš často na to, aby to bylo normální...a pokud ho nesledoval Riddle, tak některý z jeho poskoků. Problém byl, že nevěděl, co má Riddle v plánu; útroby mu však svíral hrozivý pocit.

Kromě toho byl Halloween. Je jisté, že se něco stane špatně. Musí být mimořádně opatrný.

Nějak se stalo, že ho polapili a musel se účastnit 'párty Všech Svatých' ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Upřímně netušil, jak se to stalo, kromě toho že nějak uvízl v davu hadů a byl jimi odvleknut. Mohl se vsadit, že to zorganizoval Riddle.

Zmijozelův dědic měl znepokojující kontrolu nad každým člověkem v koleji.Vážně to nahánělo hrůzu. Nemohl se ani dostat ven, protože s ním neustále chtěl někdo mluvit, nebo ho žádali o tanec prakticky pokaždé, když učinil pohyb, jako by chtěl odejít.

Přesto to bylo zaranžováno tak, že to nevypadalo nepřirozeně, a Harry tomu nemohl uniknout. Nakonec se prostě úchýlil do tmavého rohu a o samotě zpracovával už svoji druhou ohnivou whisky.

Skoro se udusil, když to dnes večer poprvé ochutnal, ale teď už si zvykl na příval horka při polknutí i na jemnou hořkost.

Popravdě se cítil příjemně omámený, i když si dával pozor, aby se neopil tolik, že by si nebyl vědom svého okolí nebo sebe. Kdo ví, možná právě toho chtěl Riddle se svojí fraškou docílit.

Vzdychl těžkým, deprimovaným povzdechem.

Nikdy nepostrádal Rona a Hermionu - nebo Rogera a Imogen - tak moc. Byli by nesrovnatelně lepší společnost než děťátka Smrtijedi a Riddlovy loutky.

Slavnost ve Velké síni byla v podstatě stejná, jako v jeho vlastní době, tentokrát se ovšem nemohl těšit ze společnosti svých přátel. Ani mu nebylo dovoleno, aby seděl sám. Rosier, Mulciber a Avery ho vlastně přinutili, aby seděl s nimi, nehledě na to jak zlostně na ně zíral nebo jak moc se snažil mlčet.

Nebylo to tím, že by ho měli obzvlášť rádi, to věděl. Bylo to jen proto, že Riddle se o něj zajímal a oni se snažili získat přízeň a pozornost tím, že se s ním budou bavit.

Odporný.

Uvažoval, jestli měl vůbec někdo ze Zmijozelu skutečné přátele, nebo jestli všechno bylo jen o spojenectvích, bodání do zad a politických machinacích. Pravděpodobně druhá možnost. S Riddlem v čele. A zbytek kolem něj běhá jak štěňátka co hledají přátelské slovíčko nebo pohlazení od svého krutého a arogantního pána.

Bylo to ubohé, patetické.

Teď na večírku to bylo to samé; všechno jen velká show, co má ohromit Temného pána, který se – k Harryho překvapení – nezdržoval jen se svým elitním vnitřním kruhem ve složení Lestrange, Malfoy, Prince a Black a místo toho kroužil po místnosti s tím svým okouzlujícím úsměvem.

Zdálo se, že tady hraje Tom svoji roli taky.

To byl zřejmě důvod, proč měl Riddle v Bradavicích tak obrovskou a silnou základnu; každého uváděl v pokušení tím, co by mohli mít; dal jim trochu pozornosti, aby se cítili výjimeční a mysleli, že mají šanci, než se zase stáhl do svého vnitřního kruhu.

To způsobilo, že každý ze Zmijozelu chtěl být částí jeho party. Bylo jasné, že členství v té skupině znamená mít výsady. Například nejlepší místa ve společenské místnosti či určitý stupeň ochrany, když jste byli oblíbenec, nebo získáte spojenectvím víc moci.

Všichni členové vnitřního kruhu pak měli svoje vlastní následovníky a vnitřní kruhy. Bylo to jako pavučina nebo něco takového. Absolutně toho nechtěl být součástí. Nikdy neměl rád pevné hierarchie, a zvlášť ty, kde se čekalo že bude poklonkovat Tomu Riddlovi.

To se nikdy nestane. Z pouhé myšlenky na to se mu dělalo špatně.

Dal si další doušek. Utápět svoje problémy na dně flašky pravděpodobně nebyl nejlepší způsob řešení, ale bavilo ho to zkoušet. Kde byl vůbec ten vážený Lord a pán? Zjistil to o vteřinu později, když mu někdo vytrhl pití z ruky a napil se.

Zíral na něj a moc pobaveně se necítil. Spíš se najednou cítil nervózně a v pohotovosti. Musel bojovat s nutkáním praštit Riddla do obličeje, protože byl _Halloween_ a Tom s ním ještě neprohodil ani slovo. To je sice irelevantní, protože pouhá jeho přítomnost a existence byla nesnesitelná, ale stejně...

"Co chceš?" zeptal se upjatě a hmátl po svojí láhvi. Riddle ji nepřítomně držel z jeho dosahu.

"Opatrně, začínáš znít trochu nesrozumitelně, miláčku. Zřejmě nemáš s alkoholem zkušenosti."

Harry zčervenal.

"Jen mi dej mý zatracený pití a běž pryč. Nesnáším Halloween, nesnáším tuhle párty a nesnáším tebe. A nezním nesrozumitelně!"

"Řekl jsem začínáš," odpověděl Riddle s úsměškem. "Proč nesnášíš Halloween a mě?"

"Protože seš parchant, kterej mi vzal pití a nenecháš mě na pokoji," odsekl Harry a znovu sáhl po ohnivé whisky. "Teď se ztrať."

"Ty jsi ale nevlídný opilec," konstatoval Tom a stále se šklebil. "Myslím že tohle zabavím v zájmu nás všech-"

Harry se vrhl dopředu a flašku mu vychňapl. Byl se sebou nebývale spokojený. Tentokrát si dal pozor aby láhev byla před Riddlem v bezpečí a zhluboka se napil jemu naschvál. Viděl, že Riddle zúžil oči.

Tom ho pozoroval a opřel se o zeď po jeho boku, až se jejich ramena skoro dotýkala. Bylo přeplněno.

Cassius Parkinson začal tancovat na stole a Harry si všiml pohrdavého úšklebku na Tomových rtech.

"Co chceš?" zeptal se Harry znova. "Nemáš obdivovatele, kterým se musíš věnovat?"

"Myslel jsem, že si dám pauzu a promluvím se svým oblíbeným rebelem."

"Já jsem tvůj jediný rebel," řekl rozmrzele. Tomův úšklebek se rozšířil.

"Právě proto jsi můj oblíbený."

"Ha ha," řekl Harry bezvýrazně. "Domníval bych se, že miluješ všechnu tu pozornost a slintající fanklub."

"Hmm, ano, ty o mně máš hodně domněnek," Tom uhlazeně pokrčil rameny. "Proč nemáš rád Halloween?"

Harry cítil, že se ho zmocňuje vztek a chtěl toho druhého umlčet.

"Je to noc, kdy byli zavražděni moji rodiče."

Riddlovi přelétlo přes obličej něco nedefinovatelného.

"To jsem nevěděl."

"A především tě to ani nezájímá," řekl chladně. "Takže mě ušetř kondolencí vzorného studenta."

"Nechystal jsem se ti kondolovat," prohlásil Riddle. "Projevovat soustrast je zbytečné; nemůže to nic změnit."

Harry po něm mimovolně švihl pohledem a zíral.

"Je to společensky přijatelná věc," odpověděl, spíš jen aby se mohl přít než že by s jeho slovy nesouhlasil.

"Nezdáš se jako typ, který se moc stará o to, co je společensky přijatelné," oplatil mu Tom. "Ne že bych tě obviňoval. Společnost je tak omezující věc."

"Opatrně," řekl Harry zpříma. "Ukazuje se tvá skutečná barva."

Riddle se na něj jen ušklíbl, pak se narovnal a na vteřinu ho k sobě přitáhl, aby mu přes jásot a výkřiky zmijozelů v pozadí mohl něco říct do ucha.

"Šťastný Halloween, Harry."

* * *

Zevi Prince pozorně sledoval zhoršování Evansova stavu.

Když se na něj jeho pán obrátil ve snaze najít speciální drogu a kvůli veritaséru, měl svá podezření, na co je asi chce použít. Teď se jeho domněnky potvrdily, a bylo fascinující vidět účinky svého výtvoru.

Z pohledu nezasvěceného to vypadalo pouze jako by byl Harrison extrémně opilý – zakopával, pletl se mu jazyk a nebyl schopný chodit rovně.

Ve skutečnosti to byla droga, která vysála sílu ze svalů – což vedlo k motání se, rozostřenému vidění a roztřesenosti, poněvadž droga napadala nervový systém.

Toho chlapce to naprosto ochromí a v podstatě se nebude moci nějakou dobu hýbat. Určitě dost dlouho na to, aby mu mohl být podán lektvar pravdy.

Říkal si, co chce Tom asi zjistit, ale nebylo na místě se vyptávat, mohl jen spekulovat v relativním soukromí svojí mysli. Pro teď však musel hrát svou roli: začal se smát a dělal vtipy na to, jak je jejich nejnovější had opilý.

Všichni kolem to okamžitě spolkli a Tom pokročil dopředu, právě když se Harry skoro sesul k zemi, jak se snažil dostat se do ložnic, s očima rozšířenýma strachy. Harry věděl, že je zdrogovaný, ale měl jazyk tak ztěžklý, že nemohl promluvit, dokud Tom nezmírní účinek.

To byl další požadavek. Tom musel mít plnou kontrolu nad tím, jak silně droga na chlapce účinkovala, a musel být schopen zmenšovat nebo zvyšovat účinnost podle toho jak to chtěl, zatímco droga byla v Evansově systému. Aby to vyřešil, navázal to na magii svého pána.

Pokud by to sám měl posoudit, byl s konečným produktem docela spokojený.

Tom už jen potřeboval zajistit, aby Harry přidanou tekutinu vypil, a zdá se, že se mu to povedlo. Soudě podle toho, co zpozoroval při jejich rozmluvě, jeho Lord nalákal Evanse tím, že se mu snažil v pití _zabránit_, což samozřejmě vyprovokovalo Evanse aby si láhev hned ukořistil zpátky a pil mu navzdory.

Evans byl někdy opravdu docela nevinný. Skoro mu toho chlapce bylo líto. Až na to, že nebylo. Bylo lepší, když byla Tomova krutost nebo sadismus nasměrované na Evanse než na ně.

Jeho Lord zahákl ruku pevně kolem Harrisonova pasu – možná krapet těsně, tedy ne že by si toho opilí okolostojící mohli nějak všimnout – a přetáhl si Evansovu druhou paži přes ramena, čímž přenesl jeho váhu na sebe a napůl ho nesl, napůl táhl.

V očích měl pečlivě ukrytou záři naprostého potěšení, a Zevi věděl, že odvedl dobrou práci.

"Postarám se o to," zamumlal Tom a protočil oči. "Lehká váha."

Kolem zazněl očekávaný smích a všichni už se otáčeli k dalšímu opileckému případu.

Zevi se lehce usmál, když viděl jak se jeho pán s protestujícím chlapcem vzdalují od davu a vyklouzávají z myslí a pozornosti ostatních.

Umístil na dveře za nimi slabé odpuzovací kouzlo. Mají asi tak hodinu, kdy je nikdo nevyruší, na cokoli co k čertu chtěli dělat. Nebyl si úplně jistý, jestli chce vědět, co to je. Ne, nechce to vědět.

Teď když byla jeho úloha u konce, mohl se znovu vrhnout do víru zábavy.

Doufal že Evansovi dochází, co ho čeká.

* * *

Harrymu bušilo v hrudi srdce jak chycená zlatonka a zběsile dotíralo na žebra, jako by to bralo jako svou osobní urážku.

"Tys…mě….zdrogoval," obvinil Riddla a ucítil, jak mu opatrně vyndal hůlku z kapsy.

Svět se kolem něj závratně točil, takže pro něj bylo těžké myslet jasně. Všechno kolem se posouvalo a uklouzávalo; bizarní bylo že cítil jako by ho k povrchu země poutal jen Riddlův pevný stisk.

"Měl by sis dávat pozor, co piješ. První pravidlo konzumace alkoholu," odpověděl Tom posměvačně. Harry nezvučně zavrčel.

Byl zatažen do jejich ložnice a opřen do sedu na jedné z postelí. Stálo ho velké úsilí, aby se nesesul jak pytel slámy v momentě, kdy jeho opora – a už jen to bylo špatné, muset uvádět do spojitosti slova 'opora' a 'Riddle' - zmizela a nechala ho, ať si poradí jak chce.

Domyslel si, že to byl účel. Jestli nechtěl vypadat naprosto pateticky, musel nasměrovat všechnu svou vůli do roztřesených, znepokojivě vysláblých paží, aby se udržel jakž takž vzpřímeně.

**"Co to s tebou sakra **_**je?**_**"** zeptal se tak jedovatě jak jen dokázal, ale jeho jazyk odmítl poslechnout rozkaz mozku a vyšlo to víc jako zasyčení, protože to bylo snadnější než se snažit formulovat slova.

Riddle ztuhl.

Harry zamrkal a divil se, co...krucinál. Zasyčel. Ach ne. Snad právě NEPROMLUVIL hadí řečí, teď, bezděčně, po vší té době kterou strávil skrýváním té schopnosti!

"Tys právě-?" začal Riddle a zíral na něj s naprostým šokem v očích.

"Položil…ti otázku?" Harry si dával dobrý pozor, aby zůstal v angličtině a pohrdavě se ušklíbl. Snad si Riddle bude myslet, že se spletl. "My rebelové…to někdy…děláme."

Tom neočekával, že by mohl být hadí jazyk, a podle Harryho zkušeností mohlo být těžké odlišit hadí řeč od angličtiny, pokud jste se na to speciálně nesoustředili.

Modlil se, aby to měl Riddle stejně.

Tom si myslel, že je jediný hadí jazyk. Bylo by nelogické, aby hned došel k závěru, že Harry s ním tu schopnost sdílí, zvlášť když to byl dar, který mají mít pouze potomci Zmijozelova rodu.

Mladý Pán zla na něj okamžik zíral s téměř znepokojeným leskem v obvykle vyrovnaném pohledu. Po chvíli se zdálo, že se vzpamatoval a pustil to z hlavy...alespoň pro teď.

Harry skoro cítil, že mu srdce zpomaluje, než se k němu Riddle přiblížil, položil ruku poblíž jeho kolena a mírně se naklonil.

Jo.

Pořád byl v naprosto hrozné, pekelné situaci. Zdrogovaný, zranitelný, a sám s totálním psychopatem. Skvělé. Už se zmínil, že _opravdu_ nesnáší Halloween?

Riddle mu rukou přejel po tváři, přes rty a na hrudník. Trochu do něj strčil, takže se musel vzepřít na loktech, nepohodlně zkroucený na kraji postele.

"Takže…jsme tady," zamumlal s poněkud hříšným úsměvem, "úplně sami."

Harrymu ztuhla krev v žilách a srdce mu opět začalo divoce bít, v absolutní hrůze. Chtěl Riddle…to přece ne…to by neudělal…ne…

"Riddle - Tome-" začal a měl strašný pocit, že by se_ doprošoval_, kdyby šlo o...tohle. Tom ho sledoval a úsměšek se rozšířil.

"-slyšel jsi někdy o veritaséru?" zeptal se ho.

Jeho srdce na okamžik zase zpomalilo. Díkybohu, Tom se ho nechystal...znásilnit. Jen Harryho schválně mátl.

Okay. Zase mohl dýchat.

Pak mu krev ještě jednou zmrzla, protože jeho popletené mysli došel význam Riddlových slov. Jo, už slyšel o veritaséru.

Lektvar pravdy. Sakra.

Sklapnul pusu a držel ji pevně zavřenou, zatímco Riddlovi zářily oči.

"Ale no tak, Harrisone, co sis myslel že chci..._tebe_?" Zmijozelův dědic se krutě posmíval. "Kdybych chtěl _tohle_, ujišťuji tě, že bych nemusel nikoho zdrogovat."

"Moje chyba," odsekl Harry skrz zaťaté zuby a snažil se přinutit jazyk k obtížným slovům. "Jen jsem…myslel…s tím jak... obecně... postrádáš... dobré vlastnosti...že bys... mohl. Nikdo by... nechtěl...dobrovolně."

Tom jen zvedl obočí, odzátkoval lahvičku a Harry automaticky zavřel pusu.

"Wow, našel jsem způsob jak tě umlčet," zamumlal Tom nebezpečně. "Otevři pusu."

Harry ho jen probodával pohledem. To se v žádném případě nestane. Snažil se pohnout směrem pryč a odsunout se z nebezpečné zóny, ale zastavil ho Riddlův stisk, který mu sevřel nohu těsně nad kolenem.

"Ts...no tak," řekl Tom. "Nedělej s tím potíže. Nemůžu říct, že bych tě zrovna chtěl přivázat k posteli, a jsem si jistý že i ty se chceš vyhnout mylným představám, kterých by někdo mohl nabýt, pokud by sem vstoupil."

Harry zatnul zuby, ale nehýbal se. Riddle měl pravdu, ten hajzl. Opravdu nechtěl, aby sem někdo přišel a viděl, jak ho Riddle připoutává k posteli. To by bylo...špatně. Ugh.

Nikdy nikoho nesnášel tak strašně moc jako právě teď nesnášel toho kluka před sebou. Zdálo se jako by přesně věděl co má říct, věděl jak odhalit Harryho obavy a nedostatky a využít je k vlastnímu prospěchu a dostat tak výsledek, kterého chtěl dosáhnout.

Bylo to zatraceně nesnesitelný.

Harryho jediná útěcha byl drobný pocit hrdosti z toho, že dokázal aby mu prošlo použití hadí řeči přímo před Zmijozelovým dědicem.

"Otevři pusu," poručil Tom. Harry se jen posměvačně usmál se rty úzce u sebe. Ani ho nenapadne. Tohle byla noční můra. Bylo mu špatně...a byl si jistý, že to nebylo jen tím sajrajtem, který mu Riddle dal do pití. "_Teď__._"_  
_  
Harry se nepohnul a jen se na něj díval.

V příští vteřině nemohl dýchat; Riddle držel svou hůlku a mířil na něj. Nemohl dýchat, ne nosem, jeho vidění začalo šednout a -bože, potřeboval vzduch.

Jeho pusa se otevřela sama od sebe a bez jeho svolení lapala po drahocenném kyslíku. Ve stejném okamžiku Tom zaútočil – chytil ho za vlasy a zvrátil mu hlavu dozadu. Vnutil mu na jazyk tři kapky veritaséra; potom mu rychle přikryl pusu, aby je nemohl vyplivnout.

Pořád nemohl dýchat nosem, a zatraceně...bude muset polknout.

Riddlovy oči triumfálně svítily. Harry se zuřivě mračil a přál si, aby měl energii na ránu pěstí. Želbohu droga stále působila – a Riddle to tak bezpochyby plánoval. Už zase chtěl znemožnit boj na fyzické úrovni.

Na jeho myšlenky se snesl podivný příkrov a poklid, a ve stejném okamžiku zmizela těžkost jeho jazyka.

Riddle vypadal jako kočka, který se povedlo slíznout smetanu. Harry ho chtěl praštit a setřít mu tak ten výraz z jeho namyšlenýho arogantního ksichtu. Když Tom otevřel pusu k první otázce, Harry se prudce kousl do jazyka.

Tvrdě.

Pusu mu zaplnila kovová příchuť a jazyk mu s ostrým štípáním otékal. Provokativně se na Riddla zazubil. Ten zatnul pěsti a koukal na něj skoro nevěřícně, navzdory sevřené bradě ale mluvil klidně.

"Jsi masochista nebo co, Evansi?" otázal se a namířil hůlku Harryho směrem, nejspíš proto aby mu spravil ústa a on tak mohl mluvit jasně a srozumitelně.

Harry se okamžitě odtáhnul jak nejrychleji mohl – což nebylo vůbec rychle, připadalo mu, jako by se brodil sirupem – a mylné představy vem čert.

Tom ho _nemohl_ vyslýchat pod lektvarem pravdy! Udělá cokoli, aby se tomu vyhnul...ne že by toho díky té droze mohl dělat moc...a hm, Riddle to naplánoval opravdu velmi pečlivě, že?

Tom po něm skočil a v obličeji se mu zračilo nemilosrdné odhodlání. Praštil s ním zpátky na matraci až to Harrymu vyrazilo vzduch z plic.

"Ale ale," zamumlal. "Nemyslím. Zdá se že vyhýbání a útíkání ti jde celkem dobře, ale ne tentokrát, _drahoušku_."

Jeho jazyk byl uzdravený, a tak tentokrát, ještě než si ho mohl prokousnout znovu mu v tom Riddle zabránil; hlavu mu stáhl nazad do krkolomné pozice a odhalil jeho hrdlo.

Oba ostře dýchali a propichovali se očima. Pak se Riddle usmál, ale nic potěšujícího v tom nebylo. Leda ryzí, děsivé nebezpečí a hrozba.

"Takže, Harry, proč mě nenávidíš a jak mě znáš?"

Harry se marně snažil zabránit si v odpovědi; nad jeho ústy teď převzalo vládu sérum pravdy.

"Protože kdyžs vyrostl, zabils moje rodiče."

A pak bylo ticho.

Nejhorší. Halloween. Vůbec.


	13. Kapitola dvanáct

Kapitola 12:

Zíral na Evanse a myšlenky mu vířily o překot.

"Co jsi to řekl?" nesnášel, že jeho hlas vyšel jako pouhé zašeptání, a že se mu překvapení viditelně odrazilo na tváři dřív než to mohl zadržet a zkrotit.

"Protože kdyžs vyrostl, zabils moje rodiče," opakoval Harry a oči mu svítily jako smaragdový jed. Tomovi najednou vyschlo v puse. Byl to vtip? Nefungovalo veritasérum správně?

"Jak se jmenují tvoji rodiče?" zeptal se.

"Lily a James P-" chlapec se dusil, jak se to snažil zadržet a chtěl se dostat pryč, aby se vyhnul odpovědi. Stiskl ho pevněji. "Potterovi."  
_  
Potterovi? _Jak to bylo možné! Lektvar musel určitě být vadný...ale jak si to mohl ověřit? Oči se mu zúžily.

A přesto, přesto..nevydedukoval už dávno, že celá chlapcova identita je vymyšlená? Zúžil stisk ještě víc. Zeviho lektvary byly obvykle bezchybné. A...prostě nevěděl. Nevěděl, a tím pocitem naprosto _pohrdal_.

Tohle mu mělo jeho otázky zodpovědět, ne vyvolat další!

"Jaké je tvoje skutečné jméno, to, které ti dali rodiče při narození?" otázal se.

Harry se v jeho sevření divoce svíjel, zjevně opět bojoval se sérem...Harry nemohl vědět dopředu, že by sérum nefungovalo...přesto se proti tomu vzpíral...zcela jasně měl _něco_, co chtěl schovat...ale tohle?

"Harry James Potter," vyplivl chlapec. Zamračil se a rychle přemýšlel.

Neznal žádného Harryho Jamese Pottera ani Jamese nebo Lily Potterovy. Cítil, že mu v nitru pomalu roste poznání a jeho mysl udělala kotrmelec. Ale to nemohlo...ne...to už zacházelo příliš daleko, dokonce i na jeho záhadného chlapce.

A přesto, _a přesto…_

"Kdy ses narodil?" zeptal se měkce.

Harryho oči se rozšířily hrůzou, strachem a nenávistí a začal sebou zběsile házet. Byla to působivá ukázka síly vůle, protože momentálně by měl být lektvarem zcela paralyzovaný.

Chlapec němě zavrtěl hlavou, skoro prosil. Bylo to absolutně nádherné. Tom se pro sebe rozhodl, že _miluje_ ten způsob, jakým se na něj ten zelený pohled upínal, naplněný tolika emocemi, že se mu chtělo je utrhnout jako zakázané ovoce.

Harry vydal přidušený zvuk a on zopakoval otázku, nebezpečně; srdce mu přitom bušilo.

"Kdy. Ses. _Narodil?_"

"Jednatřicátého července-19-1980."

Odklonil se od něj, chvíli ho netečně pozoroval a mysl mu jela na plné obrátky.

Budoucnost.

Byl to cestovatel v čase.

Harrison Evans byl cestovatel v čase.

Přelil se přes něj obrovský pocit moci; měl ve svých rukách vědomosti o budoucnosti..a došlo mu že se může zeptat na cokoli chce...Harry by tady nebyl, kdyby se to _nemělo_ stát, ne? Bylo to jako dárek od Osudu, pěkně zabalený v tomhle vzpurném, úchvatném chlapci.

"Zabil jsem tvoje rodiče…" zamumlal. "Co dalšího víš o mojí budoucnosti? -_řekni mi!_"

* * *

Harry v panice zíral a usilovně se snažil neodpovědět. Co když tohle pomíchá budoucnost? Motýlí efekt – co když zemře? Pochyboval že Riddla by zajímalo, kdyby zemřel...Tom se na něj jen ušklíbl, ten arogantní _parchant_. Možná by se mohl nějak z otázky vyvléknout, odpovědět něčím nedůležitým...

"Řekni pět věcí o mojí budoucnosti, o kterých si myslíš že by mě zajímaly nejvíc," doplnil Zmijozelův dědic, jako by mu četl myšlenky.

Harry sevřel bradu a zuřivě se vypjal proti rukám, které ho držely na místě a přál si, aby ho ta pekelná droga tak neoslabovala. Pomalu vyprchávala, to cítil...ale ne dost. Ne dostatečně. Jeho pusa se otvírala, nemohl to zastavit-

"Jsi masově vraždící pán zla…" snažil se získat vládu nad tím co říká, pak by snad mohl tuhle noční můru nějak otočit, aby to pro něj neskončilo tak špatně. "Máš hodně pseudonymů…Lord Voldemort je jeden z nich-" ještě dvě věci, dvě věci a Tom třeba usoudí, že už o něm nic dalšího neví…"porazilo tě batole….ale vrátil ses v mém čtvrtém ročníku."

Skoro vydechl úlevou. Všechny ty věci Tom pravděpodobně shledá zajímavými, ale přitom přímo nezmiňovaly Harryho. Tom rozšířil oči a vypadal najednou mladší, dokonce skoro zranitelně. Pak ledový pohled zase ztvrdl a kvůli tomu uklouznutí byl snad ještě chladnější.

"_Batole__?_" opakoval nebezpečně. "Jaké batole? Jak se jmenovalo?"

Sakra. Nebylo nic co by mohl udělat, aby se vyhnul odpovědi, takže zkroutil rty do drzého úšklebku a snažil se sebrat veškerou sílu a magii, kterou měl, která v něm už přímo vřela a dosahovala kritického bodu.

"Harry Potter."

Riddle na něj chvíli zíral a jeho prsty už určitě zanechávaly modřiny.

"Harry…" začal pomalu, pak se jeho ocelové oči přivřely a v příští vteřině se mu zabodávala do krku hůlka. Ano. Tom si právě dal dva a dva dohromady.

Rožšířil úsměšek a zakřenil se; odhalil zuby jako zvíře a všechno mu bylo jedno

"Budem pokračovat tam kde jsme přestali?"

A jeho magie explodovala.

* * *

Skutáleli se na podlahu a začali se mlátit, kopat a _prát_ a byl to _tak_ dobrý pocit, moci konečně uvolnit svoje frustrace a vyplesknout tomu druhému úšklebek z obličeje, jak si Harry přál od chvíle co se dostali do ložnice.

Přitáhl Toma za límec a snažil se dosáhnout na svoji hůlku; mezitím musel držet Zmijozelova dědice tak blízko, aby nemohl použít kouzlo. Nechtěl aby na něm Riddle použil svoji děsnou temnou magii, když nebyl schopný se bránit kouzly.

Výbuch jeho magie se prorval skrz účinky drogy, jako by mu někdo píchl do svalů adrenalin. Pohnul se dopředu a vlna jeho magie odhodila Toma přes celou ložnici, až narazil na zeď a sesul se na podlahu.

Harry na něj skočil a praštil ho do obličeje tak tvrdě, jak jen dokázal a liboval si v pohledu na krev, která mu začala téct z nosu. Tom se začal okamžitě bránit.

Očekával že ten druhý bude ve fyzickém souboji opravdu špatný, protože nesnášel všechny mudlovské věci, ale nebyl. Nějakou záhadou se pral stejně dobře jako Harry – rychle se hýbal, útoky následovaly jeden za druhým a používal každou možnou část těla, aby vyhrál.

Harry si myslel že bude víc jako had, že jen rychle uštkne a pak se stáhne, jako v jeho politických hrách, leč to nebyl ten případ. Zasyčel bolestí, když mu křuplo v kotníku; Tomovi se momentálně povedlo získat převahu, zavrčel na něj a mezi nimi to divoce zajiskřilo energií.

"Ta jizva z kletby, jak se to stalo? Říkal jsi že ji máš ode mě."

Harry, stále pod vlivem lektvaru pravdy, si nemohl pomoci a musel odpovědět, i když se mu povedlo ho ze sebe shodit a převalil se, aby ho mohl znehybnit a ještě ho praštit.

Teď už nepřemýšlel; rudý závoj vzteku, frustrace a slepé nenávisti k tomu, kým se tento chlapec stane, překryl všechnu jeho racionalitu.

"Odvrácená kletba," vyplivl a ještě se dokázal soustředit na to, aby dával pokud možno minimální odpovědi.

Riddlova hlava křápla o podlahu a fialové oči se zúžily zuřivostí, ledovým odhodláním a tolika dalšími věcmi, že Harry nevydržel koukat do nich příliš dlouho, jako by ho mohly svou intenzitou sežehnout.

"Která kletba?" převalil se přes něj a Harry se zase ocitl vespod; Tom mu vrazil loket do žeber a předloktí ke krku.

Oba těžce dýchali, lapali po vzduchu a nemohli přestat. Ložnice byla čímdál víc zdevastovaná a i když doopravdy nepoužívali kouzla, Harry mohl magii ve vzduchu přímo _chutnat_. Už nedokázal rozeznat která patřila komu a už ho to ani nezajímalo.

Jediné na čem záleželo, bylo _vítězství_.

"Avada kedavra," zavrčel a snažil se pohledem vyjádřit, jak moc si přeje držet svou hůlku, když ta slova Riddlovi říká.

Tomovy oči se rozšířily šokem, čehož Harry využil, hodil sebou dopředu a usilovně šmátral po hůlce.

Boj pokračoval.

* * *

Párty byla neočekávaně přerušena, když se dveře vedoucí k ložnicím pátého ročníku roztříštily a objevily se dvě postavy, které absolutně nebraly na zřetel svoje okolí.

Abraxas se skoro zalkl.

Evans.

_Tom. _

Po obličeji jeho pána stékala krev, jeho oblečení bylo potrhané a rozervané, a jeho oči svítily nebezpečným ohněm. Jeho postoj vyzařoval hrozbu a pravá ruka mu visela v nepřirozeném, bizarním úhlu a vlasy byly zcuchané, slepené krví.

Evans nebyl v o nic lepším stavu. Mírně se hrbil, jako by si chtěl chránit zlomená žebra, prsty na levé ruce zničené, nakračoval jen na jednu nohu a krvácel mu ret.

To ticho mohlo být příliš tíživé i pro mrtvého; skoro jako by nikdo ani nedýchal.

Kroužili kolem sebe – a teď na Evansovi nebylo naprosto nic poddajného nebo slabého. Jako by to všechno nechal za sebou a zůstal z něj jen vyčerpaný bojovník.

Na malý okamžik byl klid, když se oba snažili stabilizovat na nohou. Očima po sobě vrhali dýky, jako by byli na pokraji...něčeho.

Jako by vzduchem létaly blesky a jiskřily, a ta magie...u Salazara, ta magie. Temná, světlá, šedá a _mocná, _stravující, rozporná i propletená, trhavá a zkoumavá.

Dech se mu zadrhl. Tři prváci omdleli s očima navrch hlavy, ale ani prefekt ani nováček se neohlédli, zřejmě si toho vůbec nevšimli.

Abraxase napadlo, jestli by měli pomoct a šok pronikl skrz příkrov jeho omámenosti jako ostrý úlomek skla. Jeho lord nejevil žádné známky toho, že by potřeboval někoho dalšího, a vskutku, podle způsobu jakým se jeho oči fascinovaně vpíjely do každé Evansovy části usoudil, že spíš nepotřeboval.

Na chvíli si říkal, jestli Tom našel někoho, _proti_ komu neměl hrát, než tu myšlenku odmítl jako absurdní. Šlo tady přece o Toma.

V další vteřině si ti dva šli po krku, házeli po sobě kouzla a kletby a syrovou sílu, a zrovna tak si vyměňovali rány pěstí, když uskakovali tam nebo zpátky z dosahu toho druhého.

Nic takového _nikdy_ předtím neviděl. Všichni se rychle přemisťovali ke kraji místnosti a uvolňovali prostor, přičemž se neodvažovali mluvit, varovat nebo protestovat jakýmkoli způsobem.

Tom a Harry se kolem sebe zatím vznášeli smrtícím tancem – jestli někdo z nich šlápne jediný krok vedle, věděl že hra skončila.

Nemluvili, neprohodili mezi sebou jediné slovo, a Zevi se zdál být ve stavu zděšené nevěřícnosti smíšené s trochou obdivu.

Lestrange ležel omdlelý v rohu a všechno propásl, zatímco Alphard vypadal, že by začal vyhlašovat sázky na výsledek, kdyby se tak nebál o svůj život.

Všechno šlo tak rychle a pohyby vypadaly rozmazaně, takže ve chvíli kdy to skončilo si nebyl dost dobře jistý, co se vlastně stalo.

Alphard zaklel a potichu zahvízdl.

* * *

Tom se vrhl dopředu a hmátl po jizvě na jeho čele. Harry namířil svou hůlku na Tomovu hruď, když vtom v jeho mysli vybuchla strašná bolest, jako by se jeho mozek nebo duše chtěla roztrhnout na kousky, a klesl na kolena.

Riddle se šklebil, samolibě si jistý svým vítězstvím. Harryho hůlka pořád mířila na jeho hrudník a jeho mysl se začala propadat do černoty.

"_Confringo_!"

Výbušná kletba. Namířená slepě do Riddlových prsou.

Měl moment na to, aby se usmál když viděl bolestné překvapené v Tomových očích. Pak uslyšel výkřiky a nevěděl, kdo to vlastně křičí...

A pak ho černota zcela pozřela.  
Padal.


	14. Kapitola třináct

Kapitola třináct:

Bílé.

Všechno bylo bílé, byl snad mrtvý?

Ne, smrt prý nemá bolet, ale jeho bolelo celé tělo, a měl pocit jako by ho obklopovalo něco chladného a lepkavého. Harry cítil v puse kovovou pachuť hlubokého spánku a hlava mu třeštila. Náhle si v útržcích vzpomněl na to, co se stalo – na ten souboj, a snažil se rychle napřímit a sáhnout po hůlce. Zasténal, protože mu tělem vystřelila ostrá bolest a dostal závrať.

"To bych nedělal být tebou," protáhl docela hrozivě znějící hlas.

Harryho oči zaostřily a konečně se mu přestala točit hlava. Klesl a položil se trochu pevněji na polštáře. Polštáře. Bílo. Ošetřovna. Skvělý. Otočil hlavu, tentokrát opatrněji, a podíval se na sousední postel.

Riddle. Ještě víc super.

Jak dlouho byl už vzhůru – sakra. Tom věděl. Harry ho ostražitě pozoroval. Uvědomil si, že ten lepkavý chlad kolem něj musí způsobovat stejné chladící pytlíky, které obklopovaly Toma.

Ušklíbl se, když viděl že i Zmijozelův dědic je v obvazech; zvlášť kolem hrudníku. Všechna menší zranění už byla ošetřena, ale obvazy na hrudi tam k Harryho uspokojení stále byly.

Riddle nebezpečně přimhouřil oči, ale ošetřovatelka vstoupila dřív, než mohl někdo z nich promluvit, začala se kolem nich točit a provádět všelijaké testy.

"Co, co přesně se stalo?" zeptal se Harry skřehotavým hlasem a odhodlaně se nedíval na Riddla. "Jak dlouho jsem byl v bezvědomí? Kdy můžu odejít?"  
Léčitelka našpulila nesouhlasně rty.

"Oba jste byli v kómatu poslední dva týdny," odpověděla přísně. "A pokud jde o to, co se stalo, to bychom právě s panem ředitelem rádi věděli."

Harry potlačil nutkání polknout.

Už teď byl s učitelským sborem na tenkém ledě, kvůli tomu jak si pohrával se svými známkami, a také měl pocit že pro Brumbála byl coby cestovatel v čase pořád podezřelý. Každopádně se zdálo, že při hodinách na něj pořád zírá. A Dippet vypadal, že z něj nebyl nadšený už od začátku.

Byl snad...do žaludku mu spadla tíha náhlým strachem. Chystali se ho snad vyloučit z Bradavic? Z toho mála co pochytil, než omdlel, věděl že svou kletbou roztrhal Tomův hrudník na cáry. Ne že by si to ten parchant plně nezasloužil...a kruci.

Projednou mu přišlo jako dobrá věc, že zůstane ve veřejném prostoru ošetřovny. Jestli byl Tom tak vytrvalý předtím, jaký bude teď? Bál se na to pomyslet.

"Bylo to všechno trochu nedorozumění," prohlásil Tom vedle něj. Harry se jen tak tak ovládl, aby netrhnul hlavou nebo jinak neukázal svoje překvapení.

"Nedorozumění?" ozval se další, chladný hlas. Dippet.

"Ano," řekl Tom tiše svým 'hlasem vzorného studentíka'.

Harry si nemohl pomoct – byl ohromen ukázkou Riddlovy dokonalé schopnosti plynně lhát. Vypadal, že opravdu lituje a dokonce trochu v rozpacích, když sklonil hlavu - ale přitom to nepřeháněl.

"Já...my oba jsme byli trochu opilí, vždyť víte jak to na zmijozelských halloweenských párty chodí, pane." Teď Tom vzhlédl s nepatrným náznakem chlapeckého uličnictví, možná dokonce spiklenectví, ale bylo to jemné, netlačil na pilu. Byl Dippet ze Zmijozelu? Harry si odněkud pamatoval, že byl. Tom pokračoval a skousl si ret, jakoby bezděčně. "A, totiž, Harrymu se stýskalo po domově a já snad řekl něco neohleduplného, a věci se vyhrotily."

"Vyhrotily?" opakoval Dippet nevěřícně. "Oba jste byli v kómatu dva týdny – skoro jste se navzájem zabili! Takovéhle chování se v Bradavicích prostě netoleruje."

Harry vyvalil oči. Neuvědomil si, že to došlo tak daleko. Co by se stalo s časovou osou, kdyby se opravdu zabili?

"Čekal jsem něco lepšího, od vás obou," řekl Dippet upjatě. "Měli byste být zodpovědnější."

Ředitelovy oči k němu zabloudily a Harry skoro nahlas zaúpěl. Co by Dippet řekl, kdyby věděl, že Tom ví, že přišel z budoucnosti?

"Samozřejmě, pane," řekl potichu. "Už se to nestane, pane řediteli..." otočil se k Tomovi a musel se držet, aby nezatnul zuby. "Mrzí mě to, Tome," řekl, protože věděl, že zhruba to ředitel očekává. Ani nelhal – opravdu ho mrzelo, že Tom věděl. "Nebyl jsem úplně při sobě." Ne, ten hajzl ho zdrogoval a přinutil spolknout veritasérum! "Už se to nestane." Tom ho už nikdy nedostane do tak zranitelné pozice.

Tomovy oči na něj zasvítily, jako by přijal výzvu, a pečlivě skrývajíc oheň před Dippetovým pohledem, nasadil bezchybný, omluvný úsměv.

"Mám na tom stejnou vinu jako ty...řekl bych, že jsme vykročili špatnou nohou," řekl. "Možná bych ti to mohl nějak vynahradit? Zdá se, že máš nějaké problémy s důsledností vyslovování zaříkadel, snad bych ti mohl pomoct?"

Harrymu skoro spadla brada, kdy viděl jak hladce Tom použil narážku. Důsledností? Důsledností! Tomovo jednání byl důvod, proč se snažil působit nedůsledně!

"Nejsi příliš zaneprázdněný, Tome?" ozval se starostlivý hlas. Brumbál. Navzdory tomu, že na něj byl Harry naštvaný, pocítil obrovskou úlevu. Tom šlehl očima po zástupci ředitele, usmál se a krátce pohlédl zpátky k Harrymu.

"Ovšem že ne, to zvládnu, děkuji, pane profesore," odpověděl. "To je to nejmenší, co můžu udělat."

"Myslím, že to zní jako skvělý nápad," řekl Dippet a pozorně oba sledoval zkoumavýma očima. "Můžete vyřešit své...neshody."  
Harry k němu prudce otočil hlavu.

"Cože?"

"Také budete mít společně školní trest, a to na příští dva měsíce," pokračoval Dippet. "A každému bude za vaše otřesné chování strženo padesát bodů. Jsme ve válce pánové, taková nejednota uvnitř školy nebude trpěna."

Alespoň, že ho nevyloučí...i když si byl skoro jistý, že je to spíš kvůli tomu, že přicestoval časem a potřebují ho mít pod dohledem. A taky mu pomohla Tomova výpověď, což bylo prostě podivné. Riddle zřejmě nechtěl aby odešel, dokud nedostane svoje odpovědi.

"Ano, pane," řekli oba tiše. Dippet odešel a přitom letmo pohlédl na Brumbála, který je oba chvíli pozoroval.

"Popsal pan Riddle události podle pravdy, pane Evansi?" zeptal se tlumeně. Tomovy oči skoro nepozorovatelně potemněly a obrysy jeho brady ztuhly. Harry na okamžik zaváhal; teď by byla ideální chvíle dokázat Tomovi, že nemá problém se svěřit budoucímu řediteli a zatáhnout ho do toho.

"Ano, pane,"odpověděl po pár vteřinách. "Tak to bylo."  
Brumbál na něj bedlivě zíral snad minutu; jeho modrý pohled vězel mezi nimi.

"Velmi dobře," zamumlal "A není nic, co byste mi chtěli říct?"

Podívali se na sebe, takřka nedobrovolně, jejich pohledy se setkaly a pak pohlédli na Brumbála.

"Ne, pane," odpovědělí oba. Brumbál přikývl.

"Odpočiňte si tedy, chlapci, doufám, že se to nebude opakovat...Pane Evansi, jestli byste se mohl dostavit do mojí kanceláře, až vás naše drahá madame Wilsonová propustí..."

"Ano pane," řekl Harry potichu a potlačil povzdech.

Zdálo se, že mu došla zásoba důstojnosti. Cítil, jak ho Tomův zkoumavý pohled pálí na kůži.  
Brumbál prohodil rozmarnou poznámku o mládí, i když vypadal docela ustaraně, a pak odešel.

* * *

Tom byl potěšen, že je nechali o samotě a doufal, že je v bližší době nikdo nebude vyrušovat. Znovu se natočil tělem k Evansovi a odhadoval ho. On sám se vzbudil jen asi o půl hodiny dřív než ten chlapec, prý protože jeho zranění byla víc fyzická než Harryho, u jehož zranění netušili příčinu.

Usoudili, že to byl zvláštní případ magického vyčerpání, ale on to věděl líp. Byla to ta pokletbová jizva...jizva z odvrácené kletby Avada kedavra...a podle všeho od něj.

Harry Potter byl vyloženě pozoruhodný. Ještě větší záhada než předpokládal, a to z podstaty - nikdo nikdy nepřežil smrtící kletbu! Ale ten chlapec ano. Nikdy se necítil tak fascinovaně. Evans mu ostražitě vracel zkoumavý pohled.

"Dlužíš mi, Harry," řekl velmi potichu, ale věděl, že ho ten druhý slyšel. Harry zúžil oči.

"Jak přesně ti něco dlužím?" zavrčel. Ta myšlenka mu byla jasně nepříjemná. Tom zvedl obočí.

"Protože já jsem důvod, proč jsi ještě v Bradavicích."

"Ne," odpověděl Harry a slabě se ušklíbl. "Jsem ještě v Bradavicích, protože jsem cestovatel v čase a oni si nemůžou dovolit nechat mě bez dozoru."

"Není možné, abys byl tak naivní," prohlásil Tom a na tváři se mu rozhostila nejasná nedůvěra. Mohl Harry být tak politicky nevědomý? Mohla jediná osoba, s kterou za celé ty roky doopravdy hrál, být tak naprosto neuvědomělá? Ano, už ho to sice napadlo předtím, ale teď když si to připomněl, nebylo to o nic míň zarážející. "Kdyby si doopravdy mysleli, že jsi hrozba...řekněme, kdybys zkusil zákeřně zavraždit spolužáka...zavřeli by tě na Odboru záhad, než bys mohl způsobit další škody v časové ose."

Chlapcovy oči se rozšířily. Bylo jasné, že na tohle nepomyslel, ale ani se (což Toma uchvacovalo) nesnažil protestovat nějakým chabým tvrzením ve stylu 'takovou věc by ministerstvo nikdy neudělalo.' Slibné.

"Dlužíš mi," zopakoval. Harry po něm střelil temným pohledem.

"Ani bych v týhle situaci nebyl, kdybys mě mohl nechat pěkně na pokoji!" vyjel.

"'Kdyby' jsou bezúčelná," řekl odmítavě. "Nemůžeš přepsat minulost..." vyslal k němu prohnaný, krutý úsměv. "A nad tím si bezpochyby naříkáš."  
Bylo nad slunce jasné, že Potter by ho rád viděl mrtvého.

Harry mu na oplátku poslal jen tvrdý, spalující pohled. Tomův úsměšek získal víc obchodní ráz.

"Tohle není to pravé místo na takové rozhovory," pokračoval. "Až odsud odejdeme, vysvětlíš svá prohlášení." V jeho hlase nebylo nic jako otázka nebo prosba. Harryho temný pohled se stupňoval.

"To teda sakra určitě," prohlásil rozhodně. "Už tak toho víš moc."

Tomovy zableskly oči.

"Můžeme to provést slušným způsobem, nebo na tebe můžu použít nitrozpyt a rozervat ti mysl. Čemu dáš přednost?" zeptal se nebezpečně.

Harry otevřel pusu k odpovědi, a on se nemohl dočkat, jaký bude chlapcův další tah a pak...zase pusu zavřel a podíval se někam za Tomovo rameno. Tom se jen stěží udržel, aby do něčeho nepraštil, protože to bylo už podruhé co je někdo ruší, ale přilepil si na obličej okouzlující úsměv a otočil se.

Kdyby měl míň slušnosti, tak by zaúpěl.

Uršula McKenzieová. Ze čtvrtého ročníku Havraspáru.

Byla do něj žalostně zblázněná.

Bylo to opravdu odporné. Pohlédl na Harryho, který zbledl jako stěna. Divil se proč; nedovedl si představit v Uršulině budoucnosti něco mimořádného.

Doufal, že zemře. Proč ji sem vůbec vpustili? Byla vtíravá. A taky si držela krvácející nos. Za ní šel kajícný Rubeus Hagrid. Ten hňup mával svýma velkýma rukama a vypadal sklíčeně.

Druhák už byl v Bradavicích proslulý, a to pro své hrubé, zmatené chování a vášeň pro nebezpečná zvířata. Opravdu, bylo otřesné, že ho sem vůbec vpustili.

Profesor Kettleburn byl vskutku nadšený z toho...nemohl tu kreaturu ani nazvat dítětem. Nebyl člověk, pravděpodobně měl v sobě obří krev nebo něco takového. Žádný div, že byl stupidní.

"Fakt je mi to líto!" opakoval hňup s obličejem zkrouceným obavami. "Nechtěl sem ti ublížit."

"Nedíval ses, kam jdeš?" zeptal se 'nevinně.' Hňup se na něj zmateně podíval, a přikývl.

"Jo - tak se to stalo! Nechtěl sem nikomu ublížit."

Mezitím Uršula zalapala po dechu a otočila se čelem k jeho posteli, pronikavě vypískla a její obličej nabyl rudou barvu jako krev, co jí tekla z nosu.

"T-Tome," řekla dutě. Očima přelétla po jeho obvázaném těle a on musel potlačit nutkání přitáhnout si přikrývku. Byla ošklivá, uhrovitá, se zplihlými vlasy a strašnou povahou – a věděl, že Olivie Hornbyová a další dívky z jejího ročníku jí to dávaly dost najevo, takže nechápal, kde vzala tu troufalost pálit za ním jak rozháraná fena.

Odvrátila pohled, když se jejich oči setkaly, protože v nich viděla něco hrozivého, něco, co nemohla přesně identifikovat. Tohle k němu lidi přitahovalo, ta jiskra nepatrného nebezpečí, po které ve svých životech prahli, chtěli ho rozluštit, zkrotit, ale to nikdo z nich nikdy nedokáže. Stejnou měrou je to odrazovalo, když se to projevilo, bylo to tak cizí jim a jejich ubohé lidskosti.

"Měla bys na to zavolat ošetřovatelku," řekl Harry tiše.

Přeskočil pohledem ke své záhadě, ale Harry oči neodvrátil. On byl jediný, kdo nikdy neuhnul, ne doopravdy.

Měl svoje chvíle, to jistě, ale dosud neustoupil před žádným Tomovým štítem nebo výzvou. Bylo to strhující.

Uvažoval, jak dlouho bude trvat, než bude zlomený i Harry, obnažený až na kost, na kusy v Tomových rukou. Skutečně byl tohle chlapec, který přežil smrtící kletbu? Jaká další tajemství asi měl? Tom je chtěl všechny vyprovokovat na světlo, znát je a vlastnit toho chlapce, mít ho dočista pro sebe.

Blesk prořízl šedé závěsy deště tam venku a roztříštil je. Svět byl na kusy.

Smaragdové oči se mu zařezávaly do kůže. Nemohl si pomoct – uvažoval, co asi viděl Harry Potter Evans, když se na něj podíval, jestli vůbec viděl pravdu. Blýskl po něm okouzlujícím úsměvem.

Chlapec se podíval jinam.

Nechal to být, částečně kvůli tomu že měli diváky, částečně protože je dělila vzdálenost a to omezovalo jeho možnosti...a částečně proto, že věděl, že si to nakonec ukradne zpátky. Harryho Pottera. Harrisona Evanse.

Nemohl tomu lákadlu odolat.

Musel Harryho ovládnout.

* * *

Harry si nemohl pomoct a zíral na dvě osoby na ošetřovně.

Chtěl je varovat, už to měl na jazyku, že ten zmijozel, co leží tady na posteli tak zranitelně – i když se to snaží maskovat svým úsměvem a silným postojem – zničí celý jejich život.

Jediná místnost, a všichni tady byli oběti Toma Riddla. Měli by si založit klub, nebo tak něco. Než mohl dál rozebírat tu temnou myšlenku, přiběhla ošetřovatelka Wilsonová, která zaslechla rozruch.

"Ach, ty hloupá!" vykřikla. "Cos udělala tentokrát?" zeptala se napůl zoufale. "Episkey."

Nos se okamžitě sám spravil a s rychlým _Tergeo_ zmizela i krev.

Obrátila se k Hagridovi...a, och...Hagrid. Nemohl uvěřit, že dřív nevyhledal mladší verzi svého přítele.

Harry potichu proklínal sám sebe. Příliš se zažral do Toma. A obával se, že to začíná být problém. Bylo tak snadné zaplést se do Zmijozelova dědice, ztratit se v jeho nekonečných hrách a osobnostech a nemoci najít cestu ven.

Bylo to děsivé, ale na nějaké úrovni si to skoro užíval. Když si jen hrál a zapomněl,jak to bylo důležité, zbytek světa a jeho starosti jako by se rozplynuly. Pak si vzpomněl se znepokojující náhlostí a všechno připlulo zpátky.

Mohl na sobě cítit ty oči, výsměšné, jak ho vyzývají, aby se otočil, aby se podíval a zase přišel k okraji svého piedestalu. Aby přišel přímo na hranu a začal flirtovat s nebezpečím a nepoddajnou silou vůle, kterou Zmijozelův dědic byl.

Okamžik byl přerušen, když se od něj ten upřený pohled odvrátil a propustil ho ze svého pole přitažlivosti.

Ne.  
Zabředl příliš hluboko.

Potřeboval se dostat domů.


	15. Kapitola čtrnáct

Kapitola čtrnáct:

"Zbláznili jste se?" ptal se Zevi, když se shromáždili kolem ohně ve společenské místnosti a promlouvali tlumenými hlasy. "Nezaútočíme na Evanse!"

"Nebuď takovej posera," protočil Alphard oči.

"Kromě toho," řekl Cygnus temně a oči se mu nebezpečně blýskaly, "podívejte, co udělal Tomovi! Zaslouží si trest. Nemůžeme dopustit, aby mu to prošlo – souhlasíš se mnou, ne, Blacku? Malfoyi?"

Abraxas je pozoroval chladnýma, rtuťově stříbrnýma očima.

"Jeho potrestání není naše výsada," řekl neutrálně. "Tom rozhodne, co uděláme...ledaže myslíš vážně, že si vezmeme na mušku jeho nový projekt za jeho zády, Lestrangi?" Malfoy teď otočil hlavu k němu. "Zevi, proč nechceš zaútočit na Evanse?"

Na chvíli opatrně zvažoval odpověď.  
"Skoro Toma zabil," řekl konečně. "Použil na něj výbušnou kletbu, přímo do prsou...opravdu si to s ním chcete rozházet?"

"Takže jsi zbabělec," Lestrange se pohrdavě ušklíbl. Zevi zatnul zuby.

"Ne," odpověděl chladně. "Jsem zmijozel, ne nebelvír." Lestrange se naježil na tu narážku, že by mohl být ve špatné koleji. Než mohl něco říct, Zevi pokračoval. "Ale co víc, Tom..." ztlumil hlas ještě víc. "Tom mi řekl, abych mu vytvořil ochromovadlo." O veritaséru se nezmínil.

Alphard vyvalil oči.

"Pro Evanse?"

"Ne, pro jednu ze sov, aby ji mohl pitvat," odpověděl vážně.

"Jasně, pro Evanse, sorry, blbá otázka," odvětil Alphard po chvíli a protočil oči. "Fakt, Princezno, není třeba dělat s tím takové kousavé ciráty." Dědic Blacků naklonil zamyšleně hlavu.

"Bojoval s Tomem pod vlivem ochromovací látky," zamumlal Abraxas, když mu to došlo.

"Tos ten lektvar zkazil?" vyptával se Cygnus a zvedl obočí.

"Ne," řekl ledovým tónem. "Moje lektvary jsou dokonalé. Chceš abych ti osvěžil paměť?"

Koutky Abraxasových rtů se trochu zvedly, Alphard se zahihňal a Cygnus nabyl k Zeviho spokojenosti ještě bledší barvy než předtím.

"Jen jsem se přeptal, další důkazy nejsou nutné," prohlásil Lestrange upjatě.

"Tak co?" Alphard se líně naklonil v křesle a vychutnával si teplo ohně. "Čekáme na Toma? Stejně si myslím, že bysme měli Evansovi vrazit hlavu do záchodu."

"Měj trochu trpělivosti," peskoval ho Abraxas. "Tom se dneska vrátí, takže ne že bys musel čekat dlouho."

"Příliš dlouho," Alphard zavrčel a v očích mu zablesklo. "No tak, copak ty a Princezna se mu pomstít nechcete, ani trošičku, za Toma?"

"Samozřejmě, že chceme," vyjel Zevi. "Ale v tomhle má slovo Tom, a odplata je nejlepší podávaná za studena. Musíš tyhle věci naplánovat, udělat je perfektní."

"Pch, mě nezajímá, jestli to bude perfektní, chci aby ten malej parchant trpěl," řekl Cygnus zamítavě.

Vyměnil si s Abraxasem rozčilený pohled; to bylo obvyklé sdílené utrpení dvou...racionálnějších členů skupiny. Alphard a Cygnus byli vášnivější, a víc prahli po krvi. Někdy představovalo jejich seběvědomí výhodu, jindy se zase ukázal jako příznivější jeho a Abraxasův opatrnější přístup. Soudil, že fungují v různých situacích.

Nikdo z nich neměl čas odpovědět, protože v té chvíli se jejich nevyzpytatelný Lord vrátil.

Zevi byl hrůzou bez sebe, když se Tom a Harry zhroutili; krev tvořila kolem nich na podlaze společenské místnosti jezírko. On a Cygnus je rychle odnesli na ošetřovnu, i když Cygnus se ho snažil přesvědčit, aby nechali Harryho vykrvácet. Abraxas a Alphard zatím uklidili společenskou místnost a prozkoumávali situaci.

Ukázalo se, že chlapecká ložnice pátých ročníků byla v totálním chaosu - přípomínala spíš válečnou zónu než cokoli jiného. Závěsy byly strhané z poutek, rozcupované - postele roztřískané, peří z polštářů pokrývalo podlahu jako sníh a ve stěnách byly obrovské rýhy a promáčkliny. Byl zázrak, že to se sedmáky stačili dát do pořádku dřív, než se k tomu dostali profesoři.

Popravdě nenabídli žádné vysvětlení toho, co se stalo – prostě protože to nevěděli. Nemohl si pomoct, ale doufal, že jim to Tom vysvětlí, i když pochyboval...a o kom se mluvívá.

Jejich Lord vkročil dovnitř. Harry s ním nebyl.

Všichni s očekáváním vstali. Tom všechno chvíli pozoroval s netečným výrazem.

Stále vypadal bledě a kousek obvazů mu vykukoval zpod trika, ale jinak vypadal v pořádku, uzdraveně. Přešel místnost s graciézní sebejistotou a posadil se na svoje místo – které zůstalo prázdné po celé poslední tři týdny, i když tu nebyl – a oni ho obezřetně pozorovali.

Všichni ho pozorovali.

Navzdory faktu, že v jejich koleji byli i jiní studenti se silným postavením, byla to Tomova moc, která je držela v jeho patách. Nikdo se mu nikdy nepostavil, proto pro ně bylo tak neuvěřitelné, že se ocitl na ošetřovně. To se prostě nestávalo. Někteří by kvůli tomu mohli o svém vůdci začít pochybovat, ale věděl, že většina lidí ne.

Dnes byla Tomova aura velkolepá, jako by jim zpívala, proč že jsou tomuhle chlapci oddaní. Zevimu z toho vysychalo v puse.

Ne, bylo nemožné pochybovat o Tomovi, jen to vrhalo jiné světlo na Evanse a naznačovalo, že je třeba ho lépe prozkoumat.

Zbytek společenské místnosti se vrátil ke své obvyklé úrovni hluku, když začalo být jasné, že Tom nehodlá tu událost kvitovat žádným projevem. Ale, to Zevi věděl, pokud by to někdo chápal jako projev slabosti a choval se podle toho, Tom by ho okamžitě a zlomyslně rozdrtil. Cítil, jak jejich pán přejíždí očima po každém z nich a váží slova.

Lestrange hned vystartoval.

"Co se chystáte udělat s Evansem?" zeptal se. "Nemůžete ho nechat aby mu to prošlo – dejte ho mně, můj pane, zajistím že bude křičet a prosit, může být můj projekt-"

"Tvůj projekt?" Tom poprvé promluvil, nebezpečným sametovým hlasem. Lestrangeovi ztuhla pusa. Tomovy oči jako by žhnuly bílým žárem, a přesto stále vypadaly hrozně chladně. "Předpokládám, že by se ti to moc líbilo, Cygnusi," pokračoval měkce. "Harry koneckonců vypadá docela jako já."

Rozhostilo se duté ticho a Zevi se snažil zpracovat, co Tom právě naznačil. Lestrange se zakoktal, oči vykulené; zřejmě hledal způsob, jak se bránit. Alphard vyprskl smíchy na Lestrangeův účet, ale to byla zřejmě chyba, poněvadž Tom se přesunul pohledem na dědice Blacků.

"Dokončil jsi všechny svoje úkoly, Alpharde?" zeptal se s úsměvem. Alphardův smích odumřel.

"N-ne," řekl nervózně. "Byl jsem - rozrušený – a s tím jak jste byl na ošetřovně a tak-"

"Ach ne," Tom přezíravě mávnul rukou. "Naprosto chápu...jsem si jistý, že ti bylo samým trápením špatně. Je to dojemné, vskutku. " Jeho hlas byl měkký, až příliš měkký – hrozivý, uštěpačný. "A co ty, Braxi, také sis o mě dělal starosti?"

"Ano, můj pane," odvětil Abraxas a odhodlaně se nedíval na nikoho z ostatních. "Já jsem ovšem navzdory tomu zvládl udělat, o co jste mě žádal. Usoudil jsem, že byste byl raději, kdybychom byli produktivní."

Cítil, jak do něj Alphard zabodává dýky očima. Tom po chvíli přikývl a on si skoro slyšitelně oddychl úlevou.

"Také si budu chtít promluvit s tebou, Princi," řekl Tom a Zevimu se skoro zastavilo srdce, když na něm ulpěly ty mrazivé fialové oči. Tohle bude o jeho lektvaru. Věděl, že bude. Nechápal, proč nefungoval. Byl bezchybný, věděl to. Ale taky věděl, že Tom se ho na to bude chtít podrobně vyptat, a že jeho pán ohledně toho už má určitě svoje vlastní teorie.  
Přikývl na znamení, že rozumí, a neodvažoval se polknout, protože měl v krku najednou knedlík.

"Udělal pro mě někdo z vás zápisky?" zeptal se Tom, a jeho výhružný dojem na chvíli ustoupil, ale stále číhal ve stínu jeho tváře.

"Já, zapsal jsem vám obranu proti černé magii, přeměňování, lektvary, formule, bylinkářství a starověké runy," řekl Cygnus a tišeji dodal: "Prince zapsal vaše věštění z čísel a Black péči o kouzelné tvory."  
Tom souhlasně přikývl.

Bylo to skoro, jako by nikdy nepřítomný nebyl.

* * *

Harry vstoupil do kabinetu přeměňování a napůl očekával, že bude vypadat stejně jako za časů McGonagallové.

Nevypadal. Nevypadal ani jako kancelář budoucího ředitele. Místo změti podivných přístrojů a tretek, na které byl zvyklý a které Brumbál jistě sbíral celá léta, vypadal kabinet spíš jen útulně... jen tu a tam ležel nějaký zvláštní předmět.

Myslánka tu ovšem stále byla, a to mu přivodilo pocit povědomosti. A Brumbál, s kaštanovými vlasy, seděl za svým stolem s propletenými prsty a kolem ležely úhledné hromádky oznámkovaných prací. To byla první podstatná změna, které si všiml; tenhle kabinet mladšího Brumbála byl celkově o dost míň...lajdácký a nepořádný.

"Zdravím, pane Evansi, rád vás opět vidím," pozdravil ho muž potěšeně. "Citronový bonbón?"  
Najednou byla ta podobnost až překvapující. Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

"Chtěl jste mě vidět, pane profesore," zamumlal.

"Ano," souhlasil Brumbál. "Posaď se. Jsi si jistý, že nevezmeš za vděk citronovým bonbónem? Nebo si dáš čaj? Dýňovou šťávu?"

"Ne, děkuji, pane," odpověděl Harry, tentokrát víc odměřeně.

"Tak, omlouvám se, že jsem ti dřív nenabídl víc podpory. Měl jsem ti dát nejdřív prostor, aby ses mohl zorientovat," řekl Brumbál. "Jak si zvykáš? Zdá se, že ses sblížil se slečnou Pierceovou a panem Watkinsem."

"Jo," usmál se Harry. "Imogen a Roger jsou skvělí. Jsou moc laskaví. A zvykám si dobře, děkuji...některé věci jsou trochu...jiné než jsem očekával, a jasně že bych se raději vrátil domů, ale...všichni jsou...fajn," zakončil nepřesvědčivě. Brumbál přikývl a bodře se na něj usmál.

"Rád slyším, že jsou k tobě všichni vstřícní," řekl. "Pan Riddle také?"

Ah. Harry se přinutil udržet na tváři úsměv. Tušil, že na Toma přijde řeč.

"Máme trochu rozdílné názory, což je asi zjevné," odpověděl opatrně.

"Víš, že mi můžeš říct cokoli, ne, Harry?" vyptával se Brumbál a vypadal starostlivě. Možná že právě tím, že Harry trávil hodně času s Tomem a snažil se zachytit všechny jeho manipulace, dokázal okamžitě postřehnout, že ho Brumbál začal oslovovat 'Harry' místo 'pane Evansi'.

"Cokoli ne," odpověděl po chvíli a křivě se usmál, snažíc se působit bezstarostně a neškodně. V hlavě mu přitom divoce zvonila Tomova slova. Jestlipak by ho Dippet a Brumbál zavřeli do cely na Odboru záhad, kdyby se začali domnívat, že představuje příliš velkou hrozbu? "Ohrozilo by to časovou přímku, kdybych to udělal."

Tak, nejlepší bude zdůraznit, že se k tomu staví zodpovědně. Brumbál se uchichtnul a mávl rukou.

"Ovšem, ovšem," zamumlal. Chvíli na sebe zírali. "Ale znáš budoucnost pana Riddla, že?" otázal se. Harry trochu zúžil oči.

"Znám hodně budoucností, pane profesore, včetně té vaší," odpověděl.

"Musí to pro tebe být fascinující zkušenost," prohlásil Brumbál.

"To je jedna z možností, jak se to dá říct," řekl Harry. Brumbál ho okamžik pozoroval.

"Ta touha měnit věci musí být docela drtivá," pokračoval Brumbál a jeho oči ho prohlížely jako rentgen.

"Ne tolik, jak jsem myslel že bude," odvětil Harry a pokrčil rameny. "Nikdy jsem nebyl dobrý v dějěpise, nerad bych smazal svou vlastní existenci."

Další důkaz, že si s tím umí poradit dobře, a že nemá v úmyslu hrát si na boha...že není třeba ho odstranit coby hrozbu.

"Vskutku," řekl Brumbál s dalším přátelským úsměvem, a Harry si najednou s hrůzou uvědomil, že si není jistý jestli tomu úsměvu důvěřuje. Brumbál byl celkově milý, navzdory svým nedostatkům; neměl by projektovat Tomův zvyk používat úsměvy ke skrytí nebezpečné, smrtící osobnosti na budoucího ředitele. Byli naprosto odlišní...ne? "To by bylo velmi nešťastné. I když chápu, že ten...popud může být těžší kontrolovat s těmi, u nichž cítíš, že se jejich budoucnost více...týká tebe?"

Tom. Brumbál zase narážel na Toma. Páni. Tom z deníku mu sice tenkrát řekl, že Brumbál ho neustále sledoval a že to bylo rozčilující, a on sám postřehl napětí mezi prefektem a zástupcem ředitele při hodinách, ale tohle...

"Přirozeně," odpověděl. "Ale to není problém, pane profesore, nebojte. Mám všechno pod kontrolou."  
Brumbál si ho prohlížel.

"Halloweenské události by svědčily o něčem jiném."

Harry na něj ostražitě zíral.

"Nesnažil jsem se ho úmyslně zabít, jestli je to to co chcete naznačit, pane profesore," řekl znatelně chladnějším hlasem. "Byla to nehoda, jak řekl. Jen...nedorozumění."

Brumbál mu celou minutu oplácel zkoumavý pohled.

"Zdá se, že se o tebe velmi zajímá."

Harry mlčel.

"Chtěl jste ještě něco, pane profesore?" zeptal se tiše. "Jsem docela unavený."

Brumbál ho ještě chvíli pozoroval, pak přikývl a jeho úsměv se opět vrátil.

"Samozřejmě, promiň mi, pořád ještě musíš sbírat síly. Jen jsem...byl znepokojen."

Harry přikývl a vstal.

"Nashledanou, pane profesore."

"Dveře mého kabinetu jsou pořád otevřené," zavolal za ním Brumbál měkce.

* * *

Tom pozoroval Prince před sebou, jak se snažil co nejvážněji a zoufale usebrat, když spolu oni dva seděli na gauči; normální obraz pro jakéhokoli nezasvěceného pozorovatele. Jen dva lidé, co spolu mluví, protože tváře jich obou vypadaly vyrovnaně. Byly to jen Zeviho oči a pár dalších drobných znaků, které prozrazovaly jeho skutečný strach. Měl svoje teorie, proč ochromovadlo nefungovalo způsobem, který zamýšlel, ale potřeboval vidět, jestli se mu dostane potvrzení od někoho dalšího.

"Jsi si vědom, že tvá chyba mě skoro stála život, ano?" začal sametově. Princův obličej zbledl ještě víc. "Nemám rád ani průměrné selhání, takže tahle tvoje chyba byla prostě neakceptovatelná, souhlasíš?"

"Souhlasím," zamumlal Prince hlasem sotva hlasitějším než zašeptání. "Omlouvám se. Odpusťte mi. Mělo to být bezchybné, nevím jak se to mohlo..." chlapci selhal hlas a trochu sevřel pěsti. Uvažoval, jestli jeho následovník došel ke stejnému závěru jako on. "Máte veškeré právo mě potrestat," dodal.

Ano, určitě došel ke stejnému závěru, pokud se dalo soudit podle náhlého obezřelého světýlka, uvězněného v jeho očích. Prince si netroufal svůj závěr vyslovit.

"To vskutku mám, a také to udělám," odpověděl hrozivě. "Ale nejprve...dá se teorie magických úrovní aplikovat i na lektvary?" otázal se. Zeviho oči k němu krátce vystřelily a chlapec polkl.

"Normálně ne," odvětil. "Ale vy...vy jste chtěl mít možnost kontrolovat sílu ochromovadla, takže jsem ho navázal na vaši magii..."

To potvrzovalo jeho teorii. Ochromovadlo selhalo, protože jeho soustředění bylo pod tlakem a jeho magie byla nucena vypořádat se automaticky s něčím jiným. Teoreticky, kdyby se soustředil víc na ovládání drogy než na boj, jeho kontrola by byla zajištěná...bylo to diskutabilní, protože Harryho magie taky začala bojovat s drogou.

Diskutabilní to bylo...pokud byli na podobné úrovni moci. Dřív by se zarazil nad opovážlivostí takového tvrzení, ale teď...tedy, pokud Harry přežil smrtící kletbu...Evans, Potter, byl silný. Byl by hlupák, kdyby to popíral, a on se nikdy jako hlupák nechoval.

"Pokud ještě selžeš," řekl Princi prostě, "už nebudeš ve stavu, abys mohl dostat další šanci."

Zevi znova polkl a ruce se mu neovladatelně třásly.

"Ano, můj pane, už se to nestane, můj pane," odpověděl roztřeseně, i když se zjevně snažil znít klidně.

Tom přezíravě odvrátil zrak ke svým domácím úkolům.

Nemělo by mu trvat víc než pár hodin dohnat učivo, ale chtěl být na pondělní hodiny připravený. Nelíbila se mu myšlenka, že by měl spadnout z pozice nejlepšího studenta na škole, že by jeho výkon měl být něco míň než dokonalý. Neúspěch se mu hnusil; obzvlášť nesnášel nedostatečnost projevenou na veřejnosti.

Dveře společenské místnosti se znovu otevřely a jeho oči vystřelily vzhůru. Evans. Konečně.

Trochu se v křesle napřímil.

Když se dnes ráno vzbudil, k jeho vzteku už byl Harry pryč. Ten úskočný parchant. Madame Wilsonová jeho nelibost sdílela, ale jistě proto, že ji opravdu zajímalo jeho zdraví, narozdíl od Tomových méně altruistických důvodů. Zbytek společenské místnosti opět ztichl a většina lidí na nejnovějšího hada jedovatě zírala.

"Harry," zavolal.

Smaragdové oči po něm švihly, tvrdé jako led. Jejich pohledy se do sebe zaklesly. Harry mu dlužil. A museli si promluvit.

Cestování časem. Pořád se snažil přinutit hlavu, aby to pobrala, zdálo se to být tak neuvěřitelné, ale sedělo to...sedělo to tak perfektně, až měl skoro podezření, že je to další lež. Naznačil Harrymu, aby k němu přišel. Harry se rozhlédl po místnosti, a když viděl jen nepřátelství a pár lidí, jak se přesouvají aby zablokovali vchod do ložnic, přistoupil k němu. Zastavil se před ním s rukama defenzivně založenýma.

Ušklíbl se na něj.  
"Pojď blíž, sedni si...já tě nekousnu."

"Raději ne," řekl Harry upjatě.

"Bojíš se?" dobíral si ho.

"Ne. Prostě jen z nějakého podivného důvodu nemám touhu být někde poblíž tvého dementního já."

"Ale ale, taková výřečnost...kam chodíš na všechny ty vtipné odpovědi?" vysmíval se.

"Je to vrozená schopnost, kterou mám rezervovanou pro debílky co mají hlavu tak plnou sami sebe, až je zázrak že vůbec dokážou vést rozhovor," vrátil mu Harry sladce. Zvedl obočí.

"Páni...takže ty konverzace, co musíš mít sám se sebou jsou asi značně zábavné."

Harry zúžil oči.  
"Co chceš? To ti Halloween nestačil?"

"Ne, jsem neukojitelný," ušklíbl se. Jeho úsměšek se ještě prohloubil, když viděl kradmé pohledy, kterými je všichni ve společenské místnosti zahrnovali, a Harryho, jak mu zčervenaly líce kvůli významu, jakým se to prohlášení dalo brát. Znovu mu ukázal na místo vedle sebe a jeho laškovné vystupování se začalo dostávat ke slovu. "Ledaže bys tak dychtil po tom, abychom to šli řešit do ložnic?" dodal s planoucíma očima.

Harry se strnule posadil a jeho oči Toma spalovaly zelenou barvou smrtící kletby. Umístil kolem nich ochranné kouzlo a v nynějším soukromí si Harryho podrobněji prohlížel.

"Tak...Harry Pottere," zkoušel to jméno na jazyku. "Zdá se, že toho musíme hodně dohnat."


	16. Kapitola patnáct

Kapitola 15:

"A tady spočívá ten rozdíl v našich názorech," opáčil Harry stroze. "Nemám nejmenší chuť s tebou mluvit, a rozhodně nemám chuť pomáhat ti něco 'dohnat'. Už tak toho víš příliš mnoho."

Takhle blízko Zmijozelova dědice se cítil vysloveně nepříjemně, ale jako vždy, současně ho podivně přitahoval. Tom ho bezpochyby uměl vtáhnout; byl jako černá díra, co vtahuje lidi výhradně proto, aby je mohla zničit, utopit v temnotě. Tom se na něj ušklíbl, ale pronikavé oči měl vážné.

"Příliš mnoho?" optal se Zmijozelův dědic jemně. "Neexistuje něco jako 'příliš mnoho vědomostí', a i kdyby, rozhodně by se to nevztahovalo na tebe a mimořádné poměry kolem tebe."

"Motýlí efekt," zavrčel Harry. "Mohl bys šlápnout na motýly. Neříká se tomu budoucnost z legrace, Riddle, nemáš ji znát."

"Nikdy jsem neměl rád motýly," odvětil Tom klidně. "A ty mi dlužíš. Mimoto, pohroma už se stala, a svět se přitom v prach nerozpadl. Takže svá prohlášení rozvedeš."

To sakra ani náhodou! Harry se beze slova pohnul a chtěl si stoupnout, poněvadž byl rozzuřený – jenže jistá ruka mu bolestivě sevřela stehno a držela ho na místě. Nebezpečně přimhouřil oči.

Tom se v odpověď sladce usmál a zaryl do něj nehty. Harry odmítl nějak reagovat, i když ho to štípalo. Po pár vteřinách Tom tázavě zvedl obočí, aby mu Harry odpověděl na otázku. Nato Harry jen neústupně zdvihl svoje vlastní. K jeho spokojenosti vzdal Tom zírací souboj jako první.

"Řekni," opakoval zmijozel s chladnou ostrostí a tentokrát jeho hlas zněl rozkazovačně. Harry si posměšně odfrkl.

„Pokud jsem ti to neřekl, když ses zeptal poprvé, proč si myslíš, že ti to řeknu teď? Byl jsem v domnění, že máš být génius!"  
Tom ho chvíli zkoumal s nečitelným výrazem. Zdálo se, že změnil taktiku a vzdal se přímého zastrašování.

"Ujasníme si to: tvé skutečné jméno je Harry Potter, v dospělosti jsem o Halloweenu zabil tvoje rodiče Lily a Jamese Potterovy. Narodil ses v roce 1980. Ten večer, kdy tví rodiče zemřeli, jsem na tebe podle všeho použil smrtící kletbu, která se odvrátila a zničila mě, Lorda Voldemorta." Tomovy oči lehce, skoro nepostřehnutelně zasvítily. "Vrátil jsem se ve tvém čtvrtém ročníku...což by mělo být právě před tím, než ses dostal sem."

Harry neřekl nic a sledoval toho druhého s tak neutrálním výrazem, jakého jen byl schopen. Tom naklonil hlavu.

"Byla to pro tebe traumatická zkušenost, což se dá doložit faktem, že máš noční můry – každou noc." Teď Harrymu trochu zatrnulo. Tom teď zabrousil do věcí, o kterých se Harry sám nikdy nezmínil, a zatím o nich mluvil se znepokojující přesností. "Dále, několikrát ses s mým budoucím já setkal, poněvadž nenávidíš víc než jen myšlenku na něho, a poznal jsi mě na pohled, což značí, že máš povědomí o mojí minulosti... Také nejsi zbabělý, proto je velmi nepravděpodobné, aby tak těžké noční můry nepocházely z osobní zkušenosti. Kletba mezi námi vytvořila spojení, což prohloubilo tvoji averzi a zřejmou touhu se ode mě distancovat, ale současně tě ke mně přitahuje a to zhoršuje tvůj strach, že zjistím víc o budoucnosti a že tudíž ohrožuji existenci každého, na kom ti záleží."

"A jestli jo? A co má bejt?" odpověděl Harry.

"Oh, takže je to všechno pravda, děkuji za potvrzení," odvětil Tom mile. Harry skoro zavrčel vztekem a pevně zavřel oči. Tom se nahnul dopředu, ještě blíž k němu a zjevně v něm četl jako v otevřené knize. _"_**Jsem zvědavý, Harry. Nepřijde ti fascinující, že ze všech dní v historii světa jsi spadl zrovna do těch, kde jsem já?"**

Harry těžce polkl.

"**Náhoda**," řekl odmítavě.

Tomovy oči se zapálily jasným leskem a celá jeho tvář se rozzářila zvláštním vzrušením.

"Nevěřím na náhody," odpověděl s úšklebkem a pak náhle změnil téma. "Teď k tvému doučování," začal. Harry podezřívavě zamrkal; překvapilo ho to.

"Cože?" ptal se. "Tak moment, doučování? Nebudeš mě učit! Myslel jsem, že to byl vtip!"

Tom rozšířil oči a v odpověď si posměšně položil ruku na hruď.

"Vtip? Harry, tvoje vzdělání není vtip...těžko bych si zasloužil být prefektem, kdybych nebral vzdělání svých spolužáků vážně."

Harry potlačil nutkání se tomu zasmát; zvlášť tomu jak naprosto vážně to Tom pronesl. Dost to kontrastovalo s rozpustilým světýlkem v jeho očích. V tu chvíli začal uvažovat, jestli se chystá někoho strašně zmučit, nebo jestli je svět vzhůru nohama, nebo kdo umřel, že Tom vypadá najednou tak...šťastně. Bylo to podezřelé. No dobře, možná ne šťastně, prostě v tak dobré náladě.

"To je od tebe laskavé," odpověděl. "Ale není to nutné." Tom s klidem ignoroval jeho protesty a vytáhl něco z brašny. Harry se zarazil. "-Je to - to je moje studentská složka? Jaktože ji sakra máš?"

"Nebuď absurdní," protáhl Tom a listoval záznamy. "Samozřejmě že to není tvoje složka."

"Oh, okay," řekl Harry a cítil se trochu hloupě.

"Je to její kopie," dodal Tom s výrazem nápadně připomínajícím úšklebek.

Harry usoudil že špatné je na tom to, že se ani necítil překvapeně. Než mohl něco říct, Tom pokračoval.

"Příští dva týdny budu testovat tvoje schopnosti, abych podrobněji poznal, s čím potřebuješ pomoct, a podle toho vypracujeme odpovídající plán."

"To zní jako že to zabere hodně času," zamumlal Harry se vzrůstající hrůzou.

"Jsem velmi horlivý," odpověděl Tom. Harry hodil výmluvy za hlavu.

"Ne," prohlásil přímo. "Nebudu to dělat. Nebudu s tebou trávit tolik času, oba víme, že bysme si šli celou dobu po krku."

"S tím se dokážu popasovat," Tom mrknul a Harry se pohrdavě ušklíbl. "Kromě toho," dodal Tom, jako by ho ještě něco napadlo, "nemáš na výběr. Je to na příkaz ředitele. Myslí, že bychom měli vytvořit vazby."

Harry se při té myšlence skoro zadusil.

"To bych radši polkl kyselinu," řekl sladce. Pak se zarazil...nemají spolu ještě školní trest? Tom ho výsměšně poplácal po tváři.

"Strávíme spolu hodně času, Zlatý chlapče. Bude to snadnější, když budeš spolupracovat."

"S tebou?" otázal se Harry. "Ne dík."

"Tím větší zábava to bude," odvětil Tom a lesk v jeho očích se ještě zvýraznil. "Budu se na to...nesmírně...těšit."

"Alespoň jeden z nás se těší," řekl Harry úsečně a sklonil hlavu. "Ačkoli..." spočinul pohledem na obvazech vykukujících Tomovi zpod trička. "Když o tom přemýšlím, jako samotným ředitelem posvěcěná záminka ke sražení toho tvého obrovského ega to zní docela dobře."

Tom se mu jen zasmál, i když jeho zrak hrozivě potemněl.

"Opatrně, Harry," zamumlal. "Minule jsi mě překvapil, ale teď když znám tvoje schopnosti, nebudu už tak milý."

"A já znám tvoje," oplatil mu Harry.

"Možná," řekl Tom. "Takže v jaké situaci ses s mým budoucím já setkal, že sis tím tak jistý? V úvahu přichází nejspíš souboj, když tvrdíš že znáš moje schopnosti v boji a nejen ty triky co předvádím ve třídě."

Harry zatnul zuby a střelil po něm rozčileným pohledem. To musel v jednom kuse něco analyzovat? Samozřejmě že jo! Stejně jako měnit témata jedno přes druhé...ale svůj cíl nikdy nezměnil, že? V duchu si udělal poznámku: Tom Riddle si je plně vědom všeho co dělá a vždy k tomu má postranní motivy - snaží se dosáhnout nějakého vyššího cíle.

"Ano," potvrdil konečně. "Bojovali jsme spolu." Tak trochu. Priori Incantatem...zarazil se, protože ho něco napadlo. To se jejich hůlky spojí pokaždé, když se spolu budou chtít utkat?

"Problém?"

Koukl na Toma; jeho oči byly pořád přilepené k Harryho obličeji a bylo jasné, že viděly všechno.

"Ty, například," prohlásil Harry. "Ale to je univerzální problém, který bohužel nemůžu spravit, aniž bych zničil časovou linii."

"Já zrovna tak," odpověděl Tom lehce. Harry svraštil obočí.

"Cože?"

"Já. Zrovna. Tak," zopakoval Zmijozelův dědic a usmíval se. "I když bych tě rád zabil, jisté okolnosti naznačují, že by to byl velmi hlupácký čin."

To byl docela náhlý obrat...Harry na něj strnule zíral. Tomův úsměv se jen mile rozšířil a Harrymu se udělalo trochu špatně.

"Odvrácená kletba, předpokládám?"  
Tom neodpověděl a chvíli ho pozoroval.

"Každý dřív či později padne, Harry Pottere Evansi, každý. Teď už jdi, buď hodný chlapec – doučování zítra, a ne že přijdeš pozdě, nebo bude pozdě pro někoho jiného."  
Harry zamrkal. Pozdě...pozdě jako časově...a pozdě jako že někdo bude mrtvý?...Postavil se a klouby na pěstech mu zbělely.

"Seš arogantní parchant, Riddle."

"Také tě miluji, mazlíčku..."

A pak se Tom otočil a místo něj k sobě zavolal Cygnuse Lestrange.

Harry odkráčel ze společenské místnosti a ignoroval oči, které se mu zapichovaly do zad.


	17. Kapitola šestnáct

Kapitola 16:

Harry kráčel chodbou a tiše zuřil.

Právě strávil celou dobu před večeří školním trestem s Riddlem – mají umýt všechny umývárny, od sklepení až po třetí patro, a to ručně a bez kouzlení. A teď se s tím parchantem má sejít ještě na to jeho zatracený doučování, který ani nechtěl ani nepotřeboval.

Už se zmínil, že Toma Riddla nenávidí? Opravdu nenávidí? Byl nesnesitelný. Neměl dokonce ani tu slušnost, aby byl náležitě zavrženíhodný, a ano, Harrymu se úspěšně povedlo ignorovat rozpor ve dvou předchozích větách.

Právě proto byl Riddle tak otravný – byl matoucí i v tom, když se ho Harry snažil nenávidět, prostě protože mu to nešlo.

A on chtěl.

Nebylo snadné Toma Riddla nesnášet a to činilo situaci desetkrát horší. Neměl Zmijozelova dědice rád a představa, že by spolu vycházeli, nebo měli být něco míň než nepřátelé, byla prostě směšná. Ale tak úplně nemohl říct, že ho nenávidí, ať se snažil jak chtěl.  
Bohužel.

On byl...zajímavý, to uznával, a rozhodně byl naprosto jiný, než Harry očekával. Jistě, slyšel že je okouzlující a přesvědčivý, ale pořád čekal, že bude víc jako Voldemort.

Už teď mohl Harry říct, že určitě nebyl milá osoba, ale...nevěděl. Voldemort mu vždycky připadal trochu tupý, duševně chorý, zatímco Tom...Tom byl nebezpečně příčetný. Labilní, to možná, ale neřekl by, že Pán temnot už je šílený...prostě trochu krutý a velmi důvtipný génius.

Rozhazovalo ho to.

Zvlášť ta bezostyšnost – no, v podstatě to byla posedlost, ne? - se kterou s Harrym jednal.

Toma Riddla jeho hračky začaly rychle nudit, ale taky je rychle rozbíjel.

Harry se otřásl a přísahal si, že jemu se to nikdy nestane. Zatočil za roh s rukama v kapsách a rovnou do někoho vrazil.

Alespoň to tentokrát nebyl Ridd- strnul na místě. Před ním stál Charles 'říkejte mi Leonard' Potter a měřil si ho přimhouřenýma očima.

Šesťák vypadal trochu jako on, měl stejné černé rozcuchané vlasy a stejný nos. Jeho oči byly samozřejmě jiné, světle hnědé a trochu dál od sebe. Možná trochu menší než ty jeho.  
Měli jinou stavbu těla, Harry byl útlejší – i když ne zženštilý ani kostnatý. Leonard Potter měl široká ramena a vyhlížel každým coulem jako brankář nebo odrážeč, zatímco Harry vypadal jako typický seeker.

"Dívej se kam jdeš," poručil jeho děda trochu chladně.

"Já- sorry," řekl Harry automaticky a náhle znervózněl. Zkusil se usmát. "Leonard Potter, správně?"

"Co je ti po tom?" opáčil Leonard ostražitě a naklonil hlavu. Pak se jeho oči rozšířily a luskl prsty, jako by pátral v paměti a něco mu došlo. Z jeho postoje vyprchalo nepřátelství. "Ty jsi ten nováček, co dostal Riddla na ošetřovnu."

"Uh, jo, to jsem já...?"

"Bože, je mi potěšením. Už věky jsem chtěl něco takového udělat." Jeho ruka se náhle ocitla v té Harryho a pevně jí potřásl. Zamrkal.

"Oh, díkybohu," cítil si trochu ochromeně a ze rtů mu unikl smích. "Někdo při smyslech! Už jsem si myslel, že všichni tady toho parchanta milujou."

"Jen většina." Leonard vypadal, že se trochu uvolnil, když se ukázalo že mají společného nepřítele, a upíral na něj oči. "I když myslím, že doteď jsi jediný had, který ho nemá rád."  
Harry se při připomínce svého zařazení skoro zašklebil.

"Je to osamělý život," řekl místo toho a pokrčil rameny.

"Vlastně mě překvapuje, že ještě stojíš na nohou." Leonard se začínal tvářit ustaraně a Harry si nebyl jistý, co ho překvapilo víc, jestli to, že nebelvír projevuje soucit s cizincem, nebo ze zmijozelem, nebo jestli to bylo obojím dohromady. "Je to dost svinskej týpek, když mu přijdeš do cesty, ten Tom Riddle...i když tipuju že to už víš." Leonard naklonil hlavu na druhou stranu.

Harry znovu pokrčil rameny; nechtělo se mu o tom moc mluvit. Chvíli se trochu rozpačitě pozorovali.

"Cos vlastně udělal, žes ho naštval?"

"Proč každý předpokládá, že já naštval jeho?" vykřikl Harry rozhořčeně, než se stačil zarazit. "Vážně; lidi se mě na to pořád ptají, jako bych _já_ byl ten otravný!"

Leonard na něj zíral s nevěřícným výrazem a zasmál se.

"Takového zmijozela jsem teda ještě nepotkal," zamumlal. Harry si odfrkl. To protože ve skutečnosti do Zmijozelu nepatřil – to jen Moudrý klobouk měl potřebu si z něj krutě vystřelit nebo co. "No, je fakt že kdyby to bylo naopak, nic by se nedělo. Prostě by tě ignoroval."

"Ach, kéž by," zamumlal Harry temně. Leonard po něm střelil zvědavým pohledem. Jen se na něj nervózně usmál. Zavládlo další nepříjemné ticho.

"Tak, nechám tě jít, vypadalo to, že spěcháš," propustil ho Potter a usmál se, ne sice úplně vřele, ale ani ne chladně. Tak neutrálně přátelsky, nebo tak něco.

"Jo...a sorry...zdá se, že mám bohužel ve zvyku vrážet do lidí," zamumlal Harry nesměle a v rozpacích

"To nic," odpověděl Leonard a vypadal pobaveně. Znovu zmlkli, poněvadž ani jeden pořádně nevěděl, co říct.

"Tak čau," řekl Harry s úsměvem. "Rád jsem tě potkal."

"Já tebe taky, Evansi," prohlásil Leonard a stiskl mu ruku. Prošel kolem něj, pak se zastavil, podíval se na něj, zavrtěl hlavou a rychle pokračoval dál.

Harry se přistihl, že ho sleduje, dokud nezmizel z dohledu. To bylo...surrealistický. Nemohl uvěřit že právě absolvoval konverzaci se svým dědečkem – i když to byla konverzace dost neohrabaná, strojená a krátká.

Pak si vzpomněl proč spěchal, hlasitě zaklel a vyčaroval si hodiny. Asi tak za minutu se má setkat s Riddlem. Což znamená, že jde pozdě. Sakra.

Tryskem se rozběhl a nesnášel se za to.

* * *

Albus Brumbál strávil trochu zdráhavě několik hodin dohlížením na Riddla a Evanse při jejich školním trestu.

Ředitel mu ten úkol dal kvůli jeho 'zjevnému zájmu' o jejich záležitosti, a taky měl podezření, že to byla jemná forma trestu.

Opravdu měl na práci lepší věci, musel nějak zvládnout tu rozrůstající se válku s Gellertem, neustálé požadavky na jeho čas v různých oborech studia a nesčetných projektech – a to ani nepočítal práce sedmi ročníků k oznámkování a plánování hodin.

A teď bohužel zjistil, že se nemůže pořádně soustředit ani na tohle.

Nikdy neměl rád Toma Riddla, to si mohl přiznat. Neměl ho rád od okamžiku, kdy slyšel o jeho aférách v tom pochmurném sirotčinci, už před lety, kdy tomu dítěti bylo teprve jedenáct a už byl odtažitý.

Zběsilá radost a jasný sklon k psychopatickému chování ho vyděsila a znepokojila. Doufal, že tomu rychle učiní přítrž, když ho bude varovat a naznačí, že taková osobnost není v Bradavicích nebo širším světě vůbec přípustná.

To však toho chlapce jen ponouklo, aby se skrýval v ústraní a nosil posměšnou masku dokonalosti, pod kterou jen on dokázal rozeznat nebezpečnou hrozbu, číhající pod povrchem. Žádný jiný učitel nevěřil ani slovu proti tomu chudému, charismatickému, pohlednému sirotkovi, a on nebyl tak hloupý, aby na to dál tlačil.

Rozhodl se, že bude na situaci pozorně dohlížet.

Jenže dál už se tomu moc nevěnoval, byl příliš zaneprázdněný a stejně nevěděl co by mohl udělat, aby tu potenciální hrozbu zneškodnil. Kromě toho, že by toho chlapce musel zabít, a to by bylo moc unáhlené. Vedoucí sirotčince naznačovala, že byl takový vždycky, takže to byla zřejmě záležitost nátury a ne výchovy.

A i kdyby ne, Tom Riddle zcela zjevně netoužil po přátelství, podpoře nebo společnosti v jakékoli podobě – jinal by už vzal zavděk svými spolužáky. Co víc, kdyby se ředitel nebelvírské koleje snažil nabídnout pomoc zmijozelovi, jen by to zhoršil a zvýšil pravděpodobnost, že se Tom bude izolovat.

Přesto všechno se zdálo, že z Toma Riddla se vyvinulo něco...zlověstného.

To bylo víc než evidentní v chování a projevu záhadného pana Evanse. Cestovatel v čase si byl zmijozelského prefekta očividně vědom, což značilo jistou úroveň neblahé proslulosti v Riddlově budoucnosti. A to se jen potvrdilo, když Evans o Halloweenu Toma skoro zabil.

Tom musel spáchat něco hrozného, když dokázal přimět tak nenápadného (kromě jeho povědomí o budoucnosti) a převážně neškodného chlapce, aby se pokusil spáchat vraždu přímo ve škole. Řekli, že to bylo nedorozumění, jenže on nevěřil, že se kolem Riddla stávaly takové náhody nebo nehody bez příčiny.

Byl by víc než šťastný, kdyby mohl ustoupit stranou a nechat Evanse, aby ten atentát spáchal, pokud by to nezničilo časovou osu. Jenže by ji to bohužel opravdu zničilo, tudíž to nebyla proveditelná možnost, jakkoli lepší by taková budoucnost mohla být. Čas byl příliš komplexní, aby s ním mohl manipulovat jeden člověk, případně několik lidí.

Přesto tam něco bylo – mezi Riddlem a Evansem.  
Bylo to něco jiného, něco nového. Co jiného se dalo říct, když si Tom obvykle udržoval bezchybnou reputaci a osobnost ve třídě a na veřejnosti. Ale s Evansem mu ta neotřesitelná skládanka někdy uklouzla a odhalovala víc než jen rozvážnou fasádu.

Jako by se přitahovali – jako magnety.  
Bylo to zneklidňující.

Tom Riddle nikdy s nikým vztah nenavazoval, ne doopravdy, takže bylo naprosto úděsné vidět, že teď to dělá, a to s chlapcem z budoucnosti, který k tomu působí, jako by měl s prefektem nějakou společnou minulost. To do budoucna nebylo dobré.

Z Riddlovy strany to byla pravděpodobně jen chvilková náklonnost, a to jen povede k tomu, že Evans bude zraněný a zlomený. Svět nepotřeboval víc zraněných, zlomených lidí, a byl si jistý, že to ubohé dítě si to ničím nezasloužilo.

Ovšem nezdálo se, že se Riddle brzo znudí, a to mu dělalo starosti možná ještě víc.  
I když pod jeho dohledem spolu mluvili zřídka, bylo evidentní, že celou dobu si byli jeden druhého vědomi...jako by na sebe stále intenzivně působili, i když údajně nespolupracovali.

Oh ano, svědomitě se na sebe nedívali, ale to povědomí tam bylo, když se začali navzájem přibližovat...jako dvě planety, které kolem sebe krouží a balancují na hraně vzájemné přitažlivosti, než se srazí.

Antagonistická síla proti Tomu Riddlovi – to byla výborná věc. Jenže jen potud, dokud zůstane antagonistickou.  
A to nevěděl, prostě nevěděl.

Nelíbilo se mu to.

* * *

"Jdeš pozdě."  
Harry sebou smýkl do místnosti, zabouchl dveře a zamračil se.

"Čaroděj nejde nikdy pozdě," odpověděl Harry dřív než se stačil ovládnout. Tom na něj zíral.

"Jdeš pozdě," opakoval upjatě.

"Jdou ti špatně hodinky," opáčil Harry, hodil po něm okouzlující úsměv a sedl si se založenýma rukama. "Hodláš začít, nebo budeš ztrácet čas brbláním?"

Tom přimhouřil oči a po chvíli se jen usmál.

"Rád vidím, že jsi do toho tak nadšený, miláčku," protáhl. "Co kdybychom začali s obranou proti černé magii? Koneckonců se zdá, že je to tvoje, ehm...silná stránka."

Kruci. Souboje – nebo aspoň odhadoval, že tohle má Tom v plánu. Super. Už se sice 'utkal' předtím s Voldemortem, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli se vrhnutí jedné kletby, vyhýbání a utíkaní opravdu dalo klasifikovat jako 'absolvovat souboj s Pánem zla'... a taky viděl Toma při hodinách.

Tohle asi bude bolet.

Nebylo možné, aby s ním dokázal držet krok, mluvil o tom každý, jak je Tom vynikající, silný a talentovaný. Jistě, Harry byl svého času v Obraně nejlepší – nejlepší ve třídě – ale vzhledem k převážně nekompetentním učitelům to nebylo tak povzbudivé, jak to vypadalo.

No, dobře. Nehodlá přece couvnout? Usoudil, že ze sebe prostě vydá to nejlepší.

"A tvoje, řekl bych...i když mám podezření, že tvoje silná stránka spočívá spáš na opačné straně," zamumlal a sledoval ho. Tomovi se zaleskly oči.

"Máš jen podezření? Tedy, to jsem zklamaný, drahoušku. Zjevně jsem někde ve svém životě selhal."

Harry potlačil touhou škubnout sebou při neustávajícím používání něžných označení a bezostyšně se na Riddla zaculil.

"Oh ano, selhal jsi hodně a říká se, že za to mohu hlavně já, ale odpusť, že se ti za tu nepříjemnost neomluvím."

V další vteřině letěl jeho směrem příval kleteb a Harry vyvalil oči; reflexivně si kletbám vyhnul, a s bušícím srdcem se začal bránit.

Okamžitě poznal, že bojovat s Tomem je něco diametrálně odlišného než bojovat s atrapami v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Vůbec nepřeháněl, když si řekl, že Tom je na souboje vynikající.

Vzpomínky na jeho předešlý boj s prefektem byly trochu zastřené, protože je to přecejen dostalo do kómatu; ale znovu si uvědomil, že jediný špatný odhad nebo chybný krok povede k porážce.

Byli ve střehu a hodnotili se, testovali hranice a snažili se vyčíhnout chyby v obraně. Harry si právě pomyslel, že si vede...dobře. Koneckonců nebyl odzbrojen v první minutě, čehož se tak trochu obával.

Pak Tom promluvil hadím jazykem.

Okamžitě vykouzlil štít, jako obvykle, akorát že zaklínadlo kolem štítu prolétlo a zlámalo mu žebra s nechutným zapraskáním. Příští vteřinu se hůlka ocitla v Riddlově ruce a než si to Harry stačil uvědomit, rozplácl se ponižujícím způsobem na podlaze.

Zijozelův dědic se usmál až moc příjemně a kroužil kolem něj jako sup kolem kořisti.  
Harry se posunul a chtěl se zvednout, ale do prsou se mu zabořila vyleštěná bota a přimáčkla mu žebra, až mu skoro škrábla o plíci.

Bylo mu špatně; přestal se hýbat, ležel a jen na něj zle zíral. Tom na něj koukal seshora a posuzoval ho.

"Co víš o hadí magii, Harry?" vyptával se Riddle mírně.

"Hadí magii?" opakoval bezvýrazně. Nikdy o tý zatracený věci neslyšel. Tomův úsměv se prohloubil.

"Fascinující dovednost pro ty, kteří mají talent, nedá se zablokovat normálními zaklínady..." zmlkl a oči se mu třpytily podivnou škodolibostí. "Škoda, že to neumíš." Noha zmizela z jeho žeber a Tom se vedle něj elegantně posadil. "Je potřeba na tvých bojových dovednostech zapracovat; je tam potenciál, ale tvůj repertoár je žalostně zaostalý."

Harry zamrkal, že tak rychle změnil téma, ale stejně tomu moc tomu nedůvěřoval. Riddle mu prsty varovně přejel přes žebra, ale tentokrát se přesto posadil. Jestli se ho Riddle chystá zabít, ať to zkusí, ale Harry se při tom rozhodně nebude uboze válet na zemi a čekat na to.

Neměl čas něco říct, protože Tom hned pokračoval a sledoval ho s neskrývanou zvědavostí.

"Myslel bych, že jsi měl lepší trénink," mumlal Tom, "když se ukázalo, že ses s mým starším já opakovaně střetával."

Harry upřímně nevěděl, co na to říct, i když obočí se mu nepatrně svraštilo.

"Trénink?"

Tom po něm střelil pohledem.

"Ano, trénink," řekl a protočil oči. "Nějakou formu ochrany, obrany – cokoli. Je jasné, že ses učil převážně sám, vsadil bych se, že právě to jsi dělal vždycky, když jsi zmizel...to ti tvá drahocenná světlá strana v té záležitosti neposkytla žádnou podporu?"

Harrymu náhle vyschlo v puse a v ramenou a břiše pocítil nepříjemné napětí. Tom naklonil hlavu.

"Ale ale," zapředl mladý Pán zla. "Neposkytli. Ach, ty ubohý obětní beránku, to je ale...svérázné. Jaktože jsi stále naživu? Když odhlédneme od toho, co vypadá jako schopnost odvracet smrtící kletby, samozřejmě."

"Štěstí," prohlásil Harry; takhle diskuze se mu moc nelíbila. Riddle zkroutil rty a díval se mu do očí.

"Štěstí vyprchá," řekl Tom měkce a na chvíli mu bolestivě zabořil prsty do hrudi.  
Harry jen pokrčil rameny. Ano, _věděl_ že vyprchá, Merlin ví, jak dobře to věděl.

"Jistě, jinak bych tady asi neuvízl s tebou," odpověděl jedovatě. Tom se tiše, trochu zlověstně zasmál.

"Co kdybych tě naučil pořádně bojovat?"

"A proč bys to dělal?" vyptával se Harry podezřívavě.

"Moje neotřesitelná čest a smysl pro fair play," řekl Riddle s kamenným výrazem.

"Ty nevypadáš jako typ, který jedná férově se svými vlastními _následovníky_, tak co teprv se svými nepřáteli. Takže opakuju, proč bys to dělal?" mluvil naštvaným tónem, ale Riddle se na něj jen ušklíbl.

"Jsi tedy můj nepřítel, Harry?" ptal se s bizarní směsí pobavenosti a vážnosti. "Můj vlastní budoucí úhlavní nepřítel?" Harry zaťal zuby a odvrátil pohled. Tom se znovu zasmál. Harry se mračil, nechápal, co je tady zatraceně k smíchu.

Žebra ho bolela, a Tom mu pořád držel ruku zraněném místě – momentálně klidně, ale chvílemi ho bodl prsty, takže hrozilo že mu tu plíci opravdu propíchne.

"Hodláš mi vrátit hůlku nebo ne?" vyjel.

"Proč, cítíš se ohrožený?" odpověděl Tom. Dotyk se paradoxně zjemnil a škádlil ho.

"To je trochu těžký, učit se Obranu a nemít přitom hůlku."

Riddle na něj zíral.

"Znamená to, že přijímáš moji nabídku?" zeptal se.

Harry o tom přemýšlel.  
Proti: Tom pozná jeho schopnosti a bude nucen trávit s ním čas...ale to by technicky vzato musel tak jako tak. Jenže by mu taky poskytl příležitost, aby z něj vymlátil duši, tak jako dneska...a dal by mu možnost ho víc zkoumat..

Pro: pozná víc Toma a jeho schopnosti v duchu „poznej nepřítele", jak mu ten zmijozel sám před časem řekl – a už se to zdálo tak dlouho – a naučí se líp bránit (poslechnout si názor někoho jiného přece neuškodí?) a nikdo neřekl, že nemůže couvnout kdykoli se mu zachce, nebo že je to mezi nimi závazek, ne?

"Pokud v tom nejsou nějaké chytáky - jakože pokud jsou, tak nesouhlasím – proč ne?"  
Nakonec by bylo horší nevyužít příležitost a prostředky, které se mu nabízely, když mu někdy třeba pomohou přežít.

"Výborně. Co říkáš černé magii, zlatý chlapče?"


	18. Kapitola sedmnáct

Kapitola sedmnáct:

Harry okamžik zíral a nevěřil, že to Tom vyslovil tak otevřeně. Ovšem, Tom si byl dobře vědom, že Harry už ví o jeho 'temnější' stránce, ale s tou jeho osobností dokonalého studentíka se to strašně tlouklo.

„Nesnáším ji," odpověděl prudce a koukal na něj. „Myslím, že je odporná a zlá."

Tom se na něj chvíli díval.

„Tak přece jen jsi měl nějaký výcvik," zamumlal a rty mu zkřivil zlomyslný úsměv.

„Cože?" Harry zmateně svraštil obočí.

„No, řekl jsem sice výcvik..." Tom se sám opravil. „Ale naočkování je zřejmě výstižnější slovo."

Harry nebezpečně přimhouřil oči a musel ze všech sil odolávat touze praštit Riddla do obličeje. Ztuhla mu brada i ramena.

„Nejsem naočkovaný," prohlásil ledovým hlasem. Riddla to nijak nevyvedlo z míry. Poplácal Harryho po tváři s tím svým strašným zábleskem v očích.

„Jistě že nejsi, mazlíčku."

To poslední slovo ho vyprovokovalo k ráně. Riddle pohotově zareagoval, chytil jeho pěst a zkroutil mu ruku za záda. Současně si ho přetočil, takže měl teď Harryho záda proti hrudi.

„První pravidlo řádné obrany proti černé magii," zamumlal. „Zatímco rychlé a spontánní útoky můžou často vyjít ve tvůj prospěch, útočení kvůli směšné citové motivaci a bez jasné hlavy není dobré nikdy. Dotkl jsem se tě?"

„Nejsem tvůj mazlíček, zatraceně, a nejsem naočkovanej! To dělá Temná strana, ne Svě-"

„-Neptal jsem se na tvůj názor na Temnou stranu, Harry," přerušil ho Tom hladce. „Ptal jsem se na tvůj názor na černou magii."

„Jaký je v tom rozdíl?" posmíval se Harry. Tomův stisk zesílil.

„A v tom spočívá to naočkování," řekl tiše. „Takže tě můžu pustit, nebo mě budeš chtít zase praštit? Jako tvůj nynější učitel požaduji respekt, ale jestli cítíš, že se nedokážeš...ehm...kontrolovat, prostě ti to usnadním a zlomím ti ruku."

Harry strnul. Dokázal se kontrolovat! Zaskřípal zuby a proti své vůli musel uznat, že se Tom trefil do černého.

„Můžeš mě pustit," řekl chladně. Tom ho ihned pustil a odstrčil ho od sebe. Chvíli ho pozoroval a pak pokračoval, skoro jako by se nic nestalo.

„K tomu naočkování. Tvoje odpověď jasně říká, že víš dost málo o skutečném významu temnoty a temné - černé magie," prohlásil Tom.

„To bys řekl," zamumlal Harry. Riddle po něm vrhl varovný pohled a sklonil hlavu.

„Definuj černou magii, Harry," instruoval ho s nečekanou trpělivostí. „Jaký je rozdíl mezi černou-temnou magií a bílou-světlou magií, když nebereme v úvahu název?"

„Jedna je špatná a druhá je dobrá," řekl automaticky, pak se zarazil a zkusil se nad tím doopravdy zamyslet. Zatěkal očima a setkal se s Tomovým pohledem. Ten ho obdařil ne zrovna milým úsměvem.

„Řekl bys, že tmavá čokoláda je zlá?"

„Nebuď směšný," zamumlal Harry a cítil, že ho začíná bolet hlava.

„Tak musíš pochopit, že temná nerovná se zlá. Pokud by tedy někdo chtěl primitivně a dětinsky usuzovat, že zlo vůbec existuje...?"

Harry se lehce zamračil. Samozřejmě, že zlo existovalo, viděl ho. Jmenovalo se Voldemort. Nicméně ten první bod by...možná mohl připustit. Možná.

„Temná magie a tmavá čokoláda jsou dost rozdílné věci."

„A jsme zpátky u toho, co je temná magie. Řekni," nařídil a líně ho pozoroval.

Harry se zachmuřil.

„Nevím," přiznal sotva slyšitelně. Tom zdvihl obočí a na rtech se mu objevil úsměšek.

„Cos říkal, Evansi?" zapředl. Harry se zamračil ještě víc.

„Ty mi to řekni, Riddle. Co je teda temná magie?"

„Temná magie je taková magie, kterou podněcují temné emoce, jako vztek nebo nenávist, oproti světlé magii, která vzniká skrz světlejší emoce, jako je štěstí nebo naděje."

„...a to dělá černou magii víc negativní," hádal se Harry, když si tu definici promyslel. „Být pohlcen nenávistí a zatrpklostí není dobrá motivace k dělání čehokoli."

„To nemá co dělat s úmyslem," odvětil Zmijozelův dědic. „Jde jen o to, co používáš k posílení svých kouzel. Ano, možná to v černé magii staví trochu útočnější základnu, ale dělá ji to tím snad horší nebo 'zlou'? To si nemyslím. Můžeš temnou magii použít, abys ochránil svoje přátele, nebo abys někoho uzdravil, i když tomu dáváš sílu 'negativními' pocity. Stejně jako můžeš světlou magii použít ke způsobení bolesti nebo abys uškodil."

„Jo, až na to, že kvůli negativním pocitům je to přece celkově negativní?" ptal se Harry se svraštělým obočím. „Neprominutelným kletbám se neříká neprominutelné bez důvodu. Zcela jasně nejsou dobré."

„Ty jsi z těch, co rádi všechno zjednodušují na etickou otázku, že?" zamumlal Tom temně a zavrtěl hlavou. „Řekněme, že na chvíli vydržím uvažovat o té tvé bezúčelné morálce, když na tom trváš. Podívejme se na to tedy z pohledu úmyslu místo z čistě magického hlediska. Co kdyby někdo použil kletbu Imperius, aby zachránil něčí život? Třeba kdyby přiměl muže, který se bojí výšek, skočit do bezpečí, navzdory jeho fóbii? Dělá to z kletby Imperius 'dobré' nebo 'špatné' kouzlo?"

Harry přemýšlel. Takhle to vypadá, že za kletbou stojí dobrý záměr, a má i dobrý následek. Ale ten čin sám o sobě dobrý stejně nebyl – přece nikdy nebylo dobré zbavit někoho jeho svobodné vůle?

„Neprominutelné kletby se tak nazývají," pokračoval Tom a pozorně sledoval jeho výraz, „protože jim lidé přisuzují neodmyslitelnou nemorálnost, nebo to, co společnost tradičně za nemorálnost považuje."

„Ale ty s tím nesouhlasíš," poznamenal Harry.

„Nesouhlasím s tím pojetím morálky. Neřídím se tím, jek něco vypadá navenek, pokud je to pro mě v dané situaci nejvýhodnější." vysvětlil Tom. „Mravy společnost utlačují, a já nemám rád omezování. Nemám žádnou morálku, takže mě tahle problematika vůbec nezajímá. V oblasti černé magie jsou Neprominutelné kletby anomálií, a proto jsou jinak kategorizovány...ve většině černé magie ale není nic explicitně špatného, nic co by ji dělalo 'zlejší' než světlou magii."

„Ale přece když jsou tvoje zaklínadla poháněná nenávistí-" začal Harry zmateně a zklamaně.

„Magie je jako kterýkoli jiný nástroj, jestli na to chceš pohlížet moralisticky," přerušil ho Riddle. „Temná a světlá jsou jen jiné způsoby používání, a etika závisí výslovně na osobě, která je provozuje, a na morálních hodnotách, které ta osoba uznává."

Harry se cítil otřeseně, jako kdyby byl celý jeho náhled na svět rozcupován na kousky. Zíral před sebe nepřítomným pohledem. Proč je tohle neučili v prvním ročníku? Pokud to byla tak základní vědomost? Neměl jistotu, že Riddlovým slovům věří.

Tom zase pokračoval:

„Je jen pár příkladů čistě světlých a čistě temných zaklínadel. Obvykle je to mnohem různorodější. Jeden význačný příklad by mohlo bát zaklínadlo Patronus, které je poháněno 'světlými' pocity štěstí. Přitom uvažuj, co kdyby ta tvoje šťastná vzpomínka zničila mozkomora úplně? Nebo co kdyby někoho zabila?"

Harry se zamyšleně zamračil.

„Nebo," řekl Tom, „je jedno temné zaklínadlo, zvané Transire vulnus, a to je uzdravující kouzlo poháněné touhou se pomstít. Přenese zranění z 'oběti' na osobu, kterou si vybereš. Uzdravení je ale 'dobré', ne? Ochraňovat svoje přátele není obecně považováno za 'špatnou' věc, ne?"

„Ano, chápu," vpadl do toho Harry stroze, když to vypadalo že Riddle se chystá pokračovat dalšími příklady. „Světlá nutně neznamená dobrá. Temná nutně neznamená dobrá. Je to jen jiné...palivo."

Tomovi zazářila v očích samolibost.

„Přesně. Proto, opakuji, co říkáš na černou magii? A na to, že by ses ji učil?"

Harry minutu mlčel.

„Jestli je to jediný rozdíl...a já si to ověřím, protože bys mohl lhát...jaktože černá magie je tak poznamenaná? Určitě o tomhle přece lidé vědí? Tak proč je tak zakazovaná?"

„Protože je mocná, a protože lidé, kterým jde nejlépe, jsou často temnější povahy a používají ji pro temnější cíle. Černokněžníci nemají tendenci vést zrovna nejlaskavější životy...jejich kouzla jsou poháněna bolestí."

Riddlovy oči si záměrně našly ty jeho.

„Možná jsi na Světlé straně, Harry Pottere, ale rozhodně nejsi světlý čaroděj."

„Dokážu vyvolat Patrona," řekl Harry kousavě, než se stačil zarazit. „Jsem světlý čaroděj."

„Většina lidí netíhne výslovně k jedné straně," odmítl to Tom. „Tvoje černá magie bude pravděpodobně mnohem kvalitnější. Je to kouř?"

„Je to jelen," řekl Harry chladně a mysl mu vířila. Byl světlý. Samozřejmě že byl světlý, ne? „Je to jelen už od mých třinácti."

Tom strnul na místě a zíral na něj.

„Ty umíš už od třinácti vyčarovat fyzického patrona?"

„Fyzického?"

„Má jasný tvar," objasnil Tom.

„Jo," řekl Harry. „No? Říkal jsem ti, že jsem světlý kouzelník." Tom na něj stále zíral s nakloněnou hlavou. „Řekl bych, že jsi mě odhadl špatně," dodal. „Trápí tě to?"

„Zaklínadlo zní _Transire Vulnus_. Uzdrav si žebra," poručil mu Tom krátce a v očích měl tvrdý pohled. Harry zdvihl obočí.

„Chceš abych použil černou magii. Chceš zoufale dokázat, že máš pravdu, co? Prostě bys mohl přiznat, že ses spletl."

„Jestli sis tak jistý, tak to zaklínadlo zkus," vyzval ho Tom. Hary se zamračil.

„A když odmítnu?"

„...tak slibuji, že za padesát let zlomím žebra prvnímu tvému kamarádovi, na kterého narazím," odpověděl Riddle sladce. Harry ho probodl očima.

„..jaký je pohyb hůlky?"zasípal Harry s přemáháním a s bušícím srdcem. Tomův výraz se zase vyjasnil a hned mu pohyb předvedl. Harry si nemohl pomoct, musel -s nechutí- zaznamenat, že Riddle je dobrý učitel, a že si to zřejmě zčásti užívá.

„Uvědomuješ si, že hodlám to zranění přenést na tebe?" zeptal se. Tom po něm hodil pohled ve stylu 'nebuď idiot, to je snad jasné'. Harry protočil oči a shromáždil v sobě všechnu dostupnou touhu po pomstě vůči Voldemortovi a Riddlovi, a vyslovil zaklínadlo.

V další vteřině Riddle nepokrytě zasyčel bolestí a Harry k němu přeskočil pohledem. On to...opravdu udělal.

„První pokus, působivé," vydechl Tom a ušklíbl se na něj, i když v tom byla podivná trpkost. Harry si automaticky sáhl na žebra. Žádné zranění. Byl úplně uzdravený.

Tentokrát strnul Harry. Použil černou magii. A...cítil se při tom...přirozeně. Hůlka mu vypadla z ruky a Riddle se zasmál.

„Je to dobrý pocit?" zapředl Zmijozelův dědic a dál klidně seděl. Harry popadl svoji hůlku a vyskočil na nohy.

„Nebudu to dělat," řekl bez obalu a cítil se nervózně.

Všechno bylo vzhůru nohama a špatně a...vždycky byl světlý. Nemohl být temný čaroděj, černokněžník! Ani s touhle novou definicí, on...černá magie vypadala tak stravující. Znamenala náchylnost k Temné straně...a on...no, cokoli Tom řekl, oddávat se tomuhle typu pocitů bylo nebezpečné.

Nejhorší bylo, že se přitom cítil dobře, stejně dobře jako při světlých kouzlech.

„Není to lepší než světlá magie," řekl neústupně. No dobře, Patronus. Ale nebyl si vědom, že by výslovně fušoval do nějakých dalších světlých kouzel. Většina toho, co je učili, vypadala dost neutrálně.

Tom přimhouřil oči.

„Ty opravdu necítíš rozdíl mezi světlou a temnou magií? To není možné. Ledaže-" Riddle zmlknul.

„Ledaže?" pobídl ho Harry. Zmijozelův dědic se také postavil, se zneklidňující nenuceností si mávl hůlkou k žebrům a napravil si je. Harry si připadal docela nevzdělaně. Nelíbilo se mu to.

Uzdravovací kouzla – další na pořadu. I když ho teď 'učí' Riddle, pořád měl ve volném čase svou vlastní práci – to aby nebyl v tak strašné nevýhodě. Hnusil se mu pocit, že ho Riddle porazil, že zvítězil tak snadno, že proti němu byl tak slabý.

Chtěl mít možnost vyhrát.

„Další lekce zítra. Přeměňování." řekl Riddle s náhlou úsečností. Bylo to...znepokojující. Harry zamrkal, když viděl tu změnu nálady. Riddle vyšel z učebny a dokonce nepronesl žádnou zlomyslnou poznámku.

Ne že by mu to dělalo starosti, to jen že...no...Riddle vždycky vystřelil něco na rozloučenou, nějaké popíchnutí. Že to teď neudělal, jistě nevěstilo nic dobrého.

Zásadní otázkou jen bylo, jestli Harry udělal něco špatně, nebo dobře.

* * *

Tom se mračil a kráčel pryč od učebny.

Na Harrisonovi něco nesedělo. Zcela jasně měl talent na černou magii, když použil to kouzlo úspěšně na první pokus, a to vynikalo tím víc, že dřív žádnou černou magii nedělal, podle všeho.

Šlo mu to přirozeně.

Ale uměl vyčarovat fyzického Patrona.

Šedý.

Samozřejmě o tom četl, ale skuteční šedí čarodějové se vyskytovali extrémně zřídka – přinejmenším Šedí lordové. Obyčejných šedých kouzelníků bylo dost, poněvadž většina lidí se pohybovala v široké škále světlé a temné, než aby byl vyhranění. Ale Šedí lordové...

Harry byl dost mocný na to, aby mohl být Šedý lord, ale bude potřeba víc důkazů.

Nebyl si jistý, ale ta možnost tam byla – a to by překonávalo všechny jeho dosavadní zkušenosti.

Jedna věc byla jistá – nedovolí Světlé straně, aby si ho nechali.

Potřeboval plán.


	19. Kapitola osmnáct

Kapitola osmnáct:

Lestrange stál s Mulciberem v rohu hlavního nádvoří a podupával nohama kvůli mrazu, který pronikal i jejich zahřívacím kouzlem. Měl na tváři zlý, zamračený výraz, který způsobil, že se od něj ostatní obezřetně drželi dál.

Koneckonců byl jedním z Tomovy elity, jeho oblíbenec. To vyžadovalo určitý respekt.  
Alespoň od většiny lidí.

Harrison-zatracenej-Evans zřejmě pořád nedokázal pochopit, jak to ve Zmijozelu chodí; bylo to trpce nefér.

Každý z nich musel tvrdě pracovat, než se vyšplhal nahoru, museli odvést měsíce a měsíce tvrdého úsilí, snad i roky, ale Evans to všechno přeskočil. Bylo to nesnesitelné. Nezasloužil si to!

"Co je na něm vůbec tak zvláštního?" zamumlal rozčileně „Nic, to já si myslím!"

"No, nebojí se Toma," odvětil Mulciber znepokojeně. Zatěkal očima, ramena měl schlíplá a ruce zastrčené v kapsách.

"Ano," ušklíbl se Lestrange, "to protože je úplný hlupák. Neříkej mi, žes už taky vstoupil do jeho fanklubu, Mulcibere?" Oči mu zchladly.

"Ne, jasan že ne," zahuhlal Mulciber. "Jen si myslím, že by bylo...prozíravé chovat se opatrně. Patří Tomovi, konecko-" chlapec se špinavě blonďatými vlasy náhle zmlkl, protože Lestrangeova ruka se mu ocitla na krku. Oči se mu zlověstně leskly. "Dej ze mě pracky pryč, Lestrangi, nebo si půjdu najít lepší společnost... Malfoye, třeba?"

Cygnus přimhouřil oči, ale za vteřinu jeho ruka sklouzla z Mulciberova krku. Ten si začal přehnaně upravovat košili a kravatu.

"Vím že se ti nelíbí jeho spojení s Riddlem," pokračoval, tentokrát opatrněji. Byla to ale spíš nasupená obezřetnost než skutečný strach, který by cítil v Tomově přítomnosti. "Ale nemůžeš to popřít. Aspoň prozatím je Evans tak trochu nedotknutelný, a to i když nebudeme brát zřetel na jeho zjevné bojové schopnosti. Je to Riddlův projekt, ne náš. Budeš potřebovat jeho svolení, kdybys chtěl něco udělat...ledaže by se ti líbilo jednat bez jeho...vedení?"

"Kupodivu, myslím si, že vím mnohem líp než ty, co Tom chce," odvětil Lestrange sladce. "Než jsi změnil názor, souhlasil jsi se mnou, že je třeba Evanse srazit o pár stupínků dolů...nebo si myslíš, že je toho hoden? Že si zaslouží pozornost našeho Pána?"

"...ne, jistě že ne," zamumlal Mulciber po chvíli. "Ale, no, je to Riddlovo rozhodnutí, ne?"

"Jsi zbabělec," řekl Lestrange chladně. "Nepotřebný zbabělec. Až sundám Harrisona Evanse, vy ostatní budete litovat. Myslel jsem, že můžu spoléhat na tvoji výpomoc, ale zdá se, že ne."

"Co hodláš udělat?" zeptal se Mulciber obezřetně, neklidně přešlápl z nohy na nohu a přitáhl si plášť těsněji, aby ho chránil před štiplavým větrem. "Zeptáš se Toma o dovolení -?"

Lestrange se jen ušklíbl.  
"Tom si hraje jen dokud jeho hračky nejsou rozbité."

* * *

Tom ho 'testoval' a 'vyučoval' celý týden a Harry už byl absolutně vyčerpaný. Přesto, celkem podivně, to byl pozitivní druh vyčerpání – opojná radost, protože Tom se nikdy nevzdal a nedal tu možnost ani Harrymu – nedovolil, aby do toho Harry dal míň než všechno.

Bylo to...něco takového Harry prostě ještě nikdy nezažil; skoro mu to připomínalo Hermionu, akorát že Tom byl nemilosrdnější a dokázal ho tak motivovat, jak to Hermiona nikdy nesvedla.

Znovu mu to připomnělo nebezpečí pojmu Tom versus Voldemort, (a kdy to vůbec začal rozlišovat?) Voldemort vládl strachem, a i když se zdálo, že to Tom do jisté míry činí taky, skutečnou hrozbou u Toma bylo, že jste ho chtěli ohromit. Harryho to naprosto štvalo, ale nemohl než uznat, že Tom opovrhoval city u kohokoli – včetně sebe.

Nikdy mu nevadilo, když ho v něčem porazila Hermiona, ale u Toma ho to vytáčelo. Možná protože Tom byl otravně dobrý ve všem.

Podstata byla v tomhle: Harry zoufale toužil se Tomovi vyrovnat, byl odhodlaný neprohrát a nebýt ten slabší, ten podřadný. Hnalo ho to víc k práci, a všechna vážná nebezpečí vypadala tak vzdáleně.

Intenzivní koncentrace a naprosté soustředění, s kterým se Tom celé té záležitosti věnoval, bylo zneklidňující a trochu...návykové. Bylo to odstrašující. Opravdu se mu to nelíbilo – nebo spíš, nelíbilo se mu, že se mu ten pocit může jen trochu líbit.

Takhle pravděpodobně začalo Smrtijedství, a z té myšlenky mu bylo nanic.  
Nikdy.  
To odmítal.

Navzdory tomu všemu byla jedna věc, ve které se Harry nezlepšoval, ani když trénoval sám, ani když ho učil Riddle. Černá magie.

Nemohl se do toho nějak dostat – což byl fakt, který Toma zjevně rozčiloval do extrému.

Když se Harry snažil tvrdit, že úspěch s dřívější kletbou byla jen šťastná náhoda a že je ve skutečnosti světlý čaroděj, skončil s prsty Zmijozelova dědice nebezpečně pevně sevřenými kolem krku.

Kouzelnický souboj momentálně ustoupil obyčejné rvačce, než Tom zase získal kontrolu nad svojí násilnickou vznětlivostí.

O pár minut později Harrymu pořád divoce bušilo srdce a Tom se začal chovat úděsně zdvořile, ačkoli v žádném případě nevyjádřil lítost nad svými činy.

Místo toho jeho oči zářily.

Pak se ale záře vystínila na temný žár.

"Jsi v rozporu," prohlásil Pán zla, jakoby namátkově.

"Prosím?" otázal se Harry tlumeně a zamračil se. Chtěl říct 'cože'. Ne prosím. Zatraceně, čistokrevní už na něm nechávali stopy...

Riddle na něj zíral.

"Co chceš dělat se svým životem, Harry?" zeptal se ho měkce.

Harry zmateně zdvihl obočí, poněvadž neviděl souvislost mezi otázkou a čarnou magií, kterou se ho Tom snažil naučit.

Zmijozelův dědic opakoval otázku a pohnul se blíž k němu. Ušklíbl se, když Harry automaticky ucouvl, než se vzpamatoval a zastavil se.

"Já- já ne-" začal zmateně. Tom mu skočil do řeči, jako by jen čekal na to, až promluví.

"Přeješ si být dál beránkem světlé strany?" Riddle postoupil o další krok blíž.  
"Zlatý chlapec, čistý a neposkvrněný na svém piedestalu? Uvězněný a spoutaný mřížemi nevinnosti a klecí tvořenou očekáváním všech ostatních?"

Mezi nimi teď bylo sotva třicet centimetrů a Tom – trochu netypicky – se k němu víc nepřiblížil a místo toho si úhledně založil ruce za záda..

Harry se nemohl odtrhnout pohledem i kdyby chtěl, a ani Tom z něj nespouštěl oči...dokonce ani nemrkl.

"Co chceš udělat se svým životem, Harry?" zeptal se potřetí a Harry měl pocit, že naposled. A najednou si uvědomil to spojení mezi otázkou a černou magií.

Předtím, když přijal nabídku na vyučování, bral to jako naprosto logickou věc. Pro a proti byla ovlivněná Riddlovým vlastním logickým a faktickým přístupem k tématu.

Vůbec neuvažoval, jaký to bude mít dopad na jeho životní styl, jak naprosto může používání černé magie změnit jeho identitu – identitu 'nebelvírského Zlatého chlapce'.

Na jisté úrovni na tom lpěl, i na víře, že je v zásadě a dočista světlý, a proto zjevně nedokázal použít ta zaklínadla...nedovolil to sám sobě.

Bylo strašidelné a zneklidňující, že Tom si toho všiml, zatímco on sám ne.

Stejně tak se zdálo, že Riddle intuitivně poznal, kdy si to Harry uvědomil. Odmlčel se, aby dal Harrymu šanci srovnat myšlenky s jeho vlastními a pak pokračoval jakoby nic.

"Jednou jsem ti řekl, že chceš spadnout," zamumlal Tom. "Taky jsem řekl, že příšery v temnotě čekají, aby tě strhly dolů, ale...zatímco tohle je nepopiratelná pravda, nehodlám se nad tebou smilovat a zatáhnout tě do mého světa, miláčku. Je to tvoje volba, skočíš?"

Harry zúžil oči. Celý týden Tom vytrvale vkládal úsilí do toho, aby ho ovládal, tvaroval. Aby najednou couvl zpátky, to bylo podivné.

O vteřinu později zatnul pěsti, protože si uvědomil, že Riddle ve skutečnosti vůbec nepředával kontrolu, ne doopravdy.

Pochyboval, že by to mladý Pán zla někdy udělal. Snažil se ho...navyknout. Záměrně mu podstrčit rozhodnutí, která nechtěl, provaz, na kterém by se měl sám pověsit, všechno pěkně zabalené a prezentované jako sametové kouzlo moci.

"Hezký pokus," odpověděl konečně. "Ale nebude fungovat. Vím, co se snažíš udělat."

"Byl bych zklamaný, kdybys to nevěděl," ušklíbl se Tom. Harry mlčel. Úšklebek se prohloubil. "Lidé říkají, že se bojíme spadnout, a právě proto nás lekají výšky...ale pokud máme dokonalou kontrolu nad svým tělem a k tomu je tam zábradlí, které nám brání spadnout, zdál by se takový strach iracionální." Riddle ho chvíli pozoroval. "My se nebojíme spadnout, Harry, bojíme se skočit ...bojíme se naší touhy spadnout."

"A to si pořád myslíš, že chci spadnout?" zasmál se Harry.

Riddle zvedl obočí.  
"Jsi tady, ne?" konečně se pohnul a podal mu ruku, jako by si chtěl potřást. "Tak co, můj drahý, pořád Zlatý chlapec?"

Harry si připadal směšně, a po chvíli nabízenou ruku přijal – ve skutečnosti nikdy neměl jinou možnost, ne? - a Tom po něm hodil oslnivým úměškem a zašeptal zaříkadlo. V další vteřině se s ním Zmijozelův dědic otočil a Harryho hůlka vystřelila.

Zaklínadlo bylo úspěšné.

To, co bylo předtím v jeho osobnosti jen jako prasklina, se teď roztrhlo dokořán.  
Harry polkl a díval se na zničenou trénovací atrapu.

"Velmi dobře," zapředl Tom. Potom se obrátil k odchodu se samolibou nenuceností, která značila, že dostal všechno co chtěl a že Harry se právě zachoval přesně jak Tom předpokládal.

Harry zatnul zuby a v očích se mu zablýsklo. Vystřelil to zaklínadlo podruhé – a i když se Tom polekaně otočil, aby kletbu zablokoval, ani tentokrát se neminul cílem.

Pěkně.

Riddle sebou praštil na zem, Harry se přiloudal a sklonil se nad ním.

"Jestli já chci spadnout, co jiného jsi pak ty, už dávno padlý, než kluk co chce být něco vyššího, nějaký bůh? Proč jinak by sis kradl lesklé věci a sám je tvaroval?" zeptal se.

Zírali na sebe, a na zlomek vteřiny si Harry připadal, jako by mu chtěl podat ruku.

Místo toho vyšel z trénovací učebny a v uších mu znepokojivě zněl Riddlův smích.


End file.
